The Wind's Revenge
by xZig-zagx
Summary: My sequel to Kesnhin Lost At Sea Old friends and old enimes. How will Kenshin get out of this one when Suiso returns for revenge? But I made it so even if you didn't read the first you can still understand whats going on! Some violence COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 – Memories of A Girl

Before I began the story I would like to say a few words. I would like to state that this is a sequel to my fanfic Kenshin Lost at Sea. Although I tried to make it so you can read this and still understand what is going on I suggest that you read Kenshin Lost at Sea first. Second I would like to thank all my reviewers which made me want to make this sequel and just made me feel good because they like my story! Blush  
  
Hitokiri-san – Easily my most loyal reviewer. And one of my favorite authors Thanks to you this sequel has been written! THANK YOU! For your countless reviews I loved each and every one of them!  
  
Knightsfairlady – I'm so glad you liked the last story so much! I don't think that even if they were still making episodes of Kenshin that they would use my story... but wouldn't that be cool!!!!!!!!!! Cries There's no more Kenshin! WHAAA!!!  
  
Ms. Zeal – I'm glad you like my story!!! I was a little surprised at how well you described the story!!  
  
Lady Battousai – Thank-you for reading!!!!!  
  
Gato-san – I hope you liked the rest of the story as well! Thanks for reading!!  
  
I just have one more thing to say. I am leaving on a trip soon and won't be able to update anytime soon. I am trying to beg the person who helped me proofread my last story to do it again. Right now I haven't been able to get a proofreader. So there WILL be mistakes. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I mostly posted just to let people know that the story is being made before they forgot all about my other story! Sheepish smile Well I'm going to shut up now so you can do what you came here to do... READ ABOUT KENSHIN! YAH!  
  
Chapter 1 – Memories of A Girl  
  
Kenshin walked down the streets of Kyoto with Kaoru at his side. They hadn't spoken the whole walk and the silence was starting to get to Kaoru. She looked toward Kenshin as his matted flaming red hair blew in the soft breeze. She eyed his gi which had been torn to shreds during his battle with Shishio then she looked back up to his lavender eyes. He was staring, dreamily ahead of them.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking knowing that this city brought back terrible memories to him. She watched him a bit longer when a wide queer smile came across his lips. Kaoru was surprised by this a moment. "Kenshin?" He blinked a little surprised and looked toward her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked with a playful smile.  
  
"Just thinking about someone." He admitted.  
  
Kaoru's heart jumped. She inched a little closer as they continued to walk. "Who are you thinking about Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin heard the tone in her voice and recognized it as her shy, hopeful voice. "Oro?" He said hoping she would change the subject.  
  
Her face went a little red. "He doesn't want to admit it but I bet he was thinking about me." She told herself. "Kenshin," she addressed him with half closed eyes "were you thinking about me?" She said hoping for a confession.  
  
She could see it now he would stop and take her hand and say: "Yes Miss Kaoru. You are always on my mind. I want to be with you for all time." Kaoru blushed as her fantasy.  
  
Kenshin walked a little faster. "Ah... actually Miss Kaoru... I was thinking..." He had to come up with something fast.  
  
Kaoru's fantasy disappeared as she quickened her pace to keep up with Kenshin. "Well Kenshin?" She asked getting a little upset; she could tell he was trying to come up with a believable lie.  
  
"...I was thinking about Sano. I hope he is okay." He moved faster.  
  
"LIAR! Sano's fine and you know it!" She was furious. "Why won't he tell me the truth?!" Her mind screamed as she chased after him. She tried to keep up but she soon lost sight of Kenshin in the crowd.  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru walked past the alley he had ducked into. He didn't like to lie to her but guessed that it would be best she didn't know who he was thinking about. He walked without any destination as he thought it over. Senko. How long had it been since he had seen her? Seven, eight years? He wasn't sure what had made him think about her after all these years but he found himself missing her. It wasn't like he had forgotten her but her memory had just popped in his head so suddenly it had surprised him.  
  
He sighed. Perhaps he should tell Kaoru the truth how bad could it hurt. He thought back to all the times Kaoru had gotten mad whenever Megumi was near him and again decided not to. "But Senko is different." He told himself. "I helped her then left. She didn't stick around like Megumi." He said out loud still thinking it over.  
  
After a few more debates with himself he happened to look up to see where his feet had brought him. It was the road that he knew lead to Senko's village. He stood a moment looking at the worn path and knew he had to visit Senko before they left Kyoto.  
  
Kaoru was already back when Kenshin arrived back at the Inn they were all staying at. "She's really mad at you." Misao informed the wanderer when he entered.  
  
Kenshin let out a nervous laugh. "At this one?"  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she came back all upset yelling: How could he leave me like that!" She repeated in a perfect Kaoru impression.  
  
Kenshin frowned he wished he would think things through a little more before he acted. Leaving Kaoru like that had been really rude and he hated himself for it. Misao could see clearly the thought written on Kenshin's face and let out a laugh. "Come on Kenshin! I'm sure Kaoru is just over reacting like she always does. I don't blame you for wanting to be alone for awhile! Just like Aoshi!"  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "This one had better talk to Miss Kaoru." He said as he went to find her.  
  
When his back was turned to her Misao frowned. Kenshin seemed so distant lately. She wished he would cheer up a little. Why did it seem like everyone was distant. Aoshi, Kenshin, even Kaoru. They all seemed so unsure of what to do next. Hadn't they won? She sighed. It was too complicated to think about. She put a smile back on her face and went to take Aoshi his dinner.  
  
"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin addressed her when he found her training Yahiko.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin... it's you." She said still very upset.  
  
Kenshin frowned it was time to tell the truth. "Miss Kaoru I'm sorry for leaving you; that I am." He said sincerely.  
  
"You know Kenshin?" She said with her voice breaking. "You don't have to run from me." She looked at him and Kenshin bit his tongue when he saw that her eyes were holding back tears. He had really hurt her. "Why can't you just be honest with me?" Yahiko was somewhat upset that his training had been interrupted but knew it was best for these two to talk things out so he left them alone.  
  
Kenshin didn't know how to answer Kaoru's question. "Because you won't understand." He thought but wondered if she would understand. "Because you don't need to know." That didn't seem like the right thing to say either. "Because I don't want you to know the horrible things I've done." That day in the snow flashed in his mind and he remained silent.  
  
Kaoru knew he was looking for the right thing to say and it was painful for him. He wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet. She put her hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath to banish the tears that threatened to fall. She could wait. "That's alright it doesn't matter." Wait until he was ready. She turned and left looking for Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin didn't know whether to be glad or still be angry at himself. She had changed moods so fast but she didn't seem angry anymore.  
  
Kaoru got up early the next morning. She was having trouble sleeping and decided to get up. She dressed and heard a door close, it sounded like the door to Kenshin's room. She looked down the hall and saw Kenshin talking to Sano. They both seemed really serious. The conversation didn't last long and Kenshin left.  
  
Kaoru ran up to Sanosuke. "Where is he going?" She asked trying to not sound concerned.  
  
"Up a little early aren't you Jo-chan?" Was Sano's answer.  
  
"Where did Kenshin go?" She asked a little more forcefully.  
  
Sano looked like he was trying to recall a conversation he had had years ago instead of moments ago. "Hmm... that's right!" He said and gave his injured fist a pound. "Ow!" He hissed as he shook his hand.  
  
"Sanosuke!"  
  
"Alright missy. He went to visit someone."  
  
"Someone? Who?"  
  
"I don't know! He just said: 'This one is going to visit someone, don't expect this one back for awhile.'"  
  
Kaoru frowned. "And you just let him go!" She turned and ran after Kenshin. 


	2. Chapter 2 – A Path Used Long Ago

Chapter Two – A Path Used Long Ago  
  
Kenshin listened to the sound of his feet as they clip clopped. It was almost hypnotic. He tried to think about what he would say when he saw Senko and her family again. He wondered what he would tell Kaoru when he saw her again. He wondered if he was going in the right direction.  
  
Kenshin looked around him trying to bring back some kind of memory of where Senko's home town was. He knew it was near he just wasn't sure where exactly. "Oro..." Kenshin moaned. "I'm just as bad as Sano." He decided to trust his instincts and headed in a random direction.  
  
"I really should have visited sooner." He sighed as he picked his way down the path. "They may not even want to see me after so long." He stopped and even thought about turning back. He shook his head and continued to look for the town. He would hate himself later if he didn't visit.  
  
Kaoru kept her distance from Kenshin knowing full well that he could sense her following him, but he seemed too lost in thought to notice so she kept her distance and made as little noise as possible.  
  
Kenshin was watching his feet when he heard a familiar voice. "Looking for a little excitement samurai!!" Surprised Kenshin looked up and saw a tall man at least a head taller then him. He had light brown hair and a big merry smile on his face. The man was carrying a large bundle of wood which he dropped at the samurai's feet.  
  
"You've gotten taller since the last time we saw each other Unmei; that you have." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Unmei gave Kenshin a hard slap on his back and laughed. "That's what happens when eight years fly by! You haven't changed though!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Naw, man it's really great to see you again!" He hugged Kenshin and when he let go he bent over and picked up his bundle so that Kenshin wouldn't see his tears. He stood up and smiled. "Senko will want to see you but you seem a little lost." Unmei gave a wirily smile.  
  
"That I am." Kenshin said as he put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
"What kind of wanderer are you!" Unmei laughed again. He had always been a joyful man. "Come on the village is this way!" Unmei led the rest of the way back to the village moving the bundle of wood he was carrying onto his shoulder so he could hold it with one hand.  
  
As they got closer to the village Kenshin could see a little boy running toward them. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy said running up to Unmei. Unmei lifted the little boy off his feet with his free hand and the child screamed with delight.  
  
"Kenshin I would like you to meet my son Taku." Taku waved happily at Kenshin and Kenshin waved back. Unmei put Taku down on the ground. "I want you to run home and tell mommy that daddy is visiting Aunt Senko okay?" Taku gave a nod and ran off laughing. "I love that boy. If anything happened to him I'd... I don't know what I would do."  
  
"So Unmei has married and had a child since I left." Kenshin noted.  
  
Unmei and Kenshin continued on their way and soon Kenshin could see Senko in front of her house. She had her back to them and her earth brown hair hung loosely down to her shoulder blades. She was working a small garden and Unmei called to her. "Oi Senko!"  
  
Senko wiped the beads of sweat that had begun to form on her forehead. She straightened her back and then rose to her feet. She turned expecting to see her brother but when her ice blue eyes saw Kenshin her mouth dropped. "Kenshin?" She said unbelieving. She quickly blinked thinking it was just another fantasy but this time he didn't disappear. This time he was still coming toward her. This time, he was real.  
  
Senko ran inside her house. "Father! He's back! He came back! Kenshin's back!" She screamed running through the house looking for her father. Her father slammed the cup he had been drinking out of down with a slam and rose to his feet. He ran out the door with his daughter to see if he had really returned.  
  
Kenshin was almost to the door when the two came out. The father was the first to move. He was a big man with a deep voice. He had hair as black as soot and was taller than Unmei. He walked up to Kenshin just like he had done when they had first met. He got so close to Kenshin that Kenshin had to crane his neck up just to see his head. Then just like last time the man wound his arms around Kenshin's torso and lifted the Rurouni off his feet. He always seemed to lose track of his strength when he hugged Kenshin. Kenshin thought his back would break but the man set him down at last and gave him a hard slap on Kenshin's back knocking the wind from him. "Good to see you again!"  
  
Kenshin sheepishly looked past him and eyed Senko who seemed almost lost. "Hello Miss Senko." Kenshin said breaking the silence. She walked up to him and stood a moment.  
  
Senko looked up at him through her bangs then fell on him. Kenshin let out a surprised gasp and wrapped his arms around her to keep them from falling. "Oh Kenshin I knew you would come back! I knew you didn't forget about me!" She was almost in tears and Kenshin was about to comfort her when he heard another sad, familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Kenshin, who... who is she?"  
  
Kenshin turned his head and saw Kaoru stricken with grief and shock, eyes watering, behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3 – Senko A Girl From Kenshin’s ...

Yeah! Atlen has agreed to proofread my story again! Sadly I haven't gotten a chance to get it to her yet. But I feel like I should post something because I've been writing for almost 4 hours straight now... I'm not kidding. Here are two more chapters and this will me my last post until Atlen has a chance to proofread it for me. Again I would like to thank the reviewers before continuing!  
  
Ms. Zeal – Glad to see you found my sequel and I hope it pleases you as much as Kenshin Lost at Sea did! As to your question about Suiso you'll have to keep reading!  
  
narakunohime - I hope you'll find the rest of the story as interesting as the first part!  
  
Chapter 3 – Senko; A Girl From Kenshin's Past  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked surprised himself to see her here. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaoru gathered herself; she was determined not to cry in front of strangers. "You didn't tell me where you were going and I was worried." Kaoru said speaking the truth because she couldn't think of a believable lie.  
  
"Kenshin who is she?" Senko asked still hugging him.  
  
Senko's father looked from the Rurouni to the girl. "Perhaps we should talk about this inside. Please why don't we all go in and have a drink?"  
  
Kenshin sat with Senko on his right and Kaoru on his left. On Senko's left Unmei sat quietly eyeing the strange raven haired girl. Senko's father sat on Kaoru's left and was the first to speak. "Well Senko why don't you tell the young lady here your relationship with Kenshin?" He put the burden of speaking on Senko because he knew she would speak from her heart and would be truthful and he also knew Kenshin would be even less comfortable than he already was talking about himself.  
  
Senko wrung her hands wishing not to relive that time in her life but spoke calmly like it was nothing. "About eight years ago a man named Suiso took me and Unmei from our home and held us captive on his ship."  
  
"Eight years." Kaoru thought. "This is before Kenshin and I met."  
  
Senko continued. "After a short time my brother and I got separated. He was able to get free, but I was still trapped on the ship. I thought that I would never see my home again but then Kenshin came. Suiso had power over the wind and at first I didn't think Kenshin would be able to stop him." Senko blushed. "But he did. Suiso went nuts and set the ship on fire. I got trapped below deck and I thought I was going to die but Kenshin came and saved me yet again and got me off the ship. I was even reunited with my brother and brought home before Kenshin left." Senko said with a smile and then with a frown.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "So she is just someone he helped." She thought. She had been worried that Kenshin had a secret love before they had met.  
  
Unmei yawned. "It's getting late." He said. "You two should stay here tonight. But I got to get home or Maki will be furious at me." He stood and left.  
  
Arrangements were made so that Kaoru would sleep in Unmei's old bedroom and Kenshin got the spare room. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked questionably in front of a closed door.  
  
"You can come in Miss Kaoru." Kaoru entered and found Kenshin folding his maroon Haori. He looked up at her. "Can I help you with something Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin why didn't you just tell me?" She saw Kenshin's lavender eyes dart away from her. "I would have understood."  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to say when there was a knock on the door saving him from an explanation. "Come in." He said and Senko entered the room holding a package. She walked toward Kenshin and trust the package under his nose.  
  
"This... this is for you." She said a little nervous.  
  
"For me?" Kenshin took it from her and un-wrapped it. Inside was a brand new gi.  
  
"I went back to the shop that sold this cloth and I bought some so I could replace the clothes you lost because of me." She said shyly.  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Senko." Kenshin said with a smile as Kaoru rose to her feet. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm going to bed now Kenshin. It's alright I'll see you in the morning." She looked to Kenshin then to Senko. "You did a good job making that."  
  
Senko blushed. "Thank-you." Kaoru then left the two alone hoping that Kenshin would see that she trusted him.  
  
"Well I guess I should get to bed too." Senko said a little while after Kaoru had left. "Goodnight Kenshin." She said with a smile and a wave goodnight. Kenshin did the same.  
  
Sorry this is such a boring chapter but I wanted to have a "recap" chapter to explain what happened in Kenshin Lost at Sea for anyone who didn't read it. 


	4. Chapter 4 – A Faithful Meeting

Chapter 4 – A Faithful Meeting  
  
Unmei came over the next morning with his family. Kenshin found Maki to be a bright young girl with midnight hair tied back in a small ponytail. She was just a tad bit taller then Kenshin when she stood next to him.  
  
Unmei talked with Kenshin for a long while trying to catch him up with all that had happened in the past eight years when Taku began to pull on his father's sleeve. "Daddy I'm bored." He cried unable to sit still any longer.  
  
"I could take him on a walk through town." Kaoru suggested half wanting to leave herself. For some reason she felt out of place in the group's talking. Kaoru stood knowing no one would mind. She reached out her hand and Taku grasped it. "We will be back later." She waved goodbye to Kenshin. "Don't leave me behind." She half joked, half reminded.  
  
"I won't Miss Kaoru." He said somewhat forlorn as he rubbed his palms.  
  
"Kenshin is there something wrong with your hands?" Kaoru asked concerned.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "They just burn a little. It must be from my fight with Shishio." He rubbed his palms again. They didn't hurt too badly but it was a bit of a nuisance. "I'll be fine." He said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru found the young Taku to be very spirited and full of energy. He made her forget all that had happened for a moment. She liked little Taku so much that she even bought him a little ball. Taku took it happily and immediately began to bounce it all over the street.  
  
Taku soon wore Kaoru out and she had to sit down. "Don't go too far okay?" She informed the little boy who nodded in agreement. Taku started to bounce his new ball and soon lost control of it. It rolled away so he chased after it.  
  
The little ball rolled up to the feet of a man who had been watching the boy play. The man picked up the ball and waited for the child to come and get it. This man had short black hair and was tall and slender. He had a smile on his face as the boy ran up to him.  
  
"Excuse me." Taku said politely. "That's mine."  
  
The man smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." He started to hand Taku his ball but then stood straight up. "You look familiar." Taku frowned, he wanted his ball back. "You look like someone I know." The man looked like he was thinking. "Perhaps I know your father."  
  
"You know daddy?" Taku said curious.  
  
The man looked Taku over carefully. "I know your father is Unmei. Isn't it?" The man said knowing he was right.  
  
Taku clapped his hands happily. "Yes! That's daddy!" The man continued to smile. Taku's happy clapping stopped; that man's smile sent chills down his spine. "How do you know my daddy?"  
  
"Taku!" Kaoru called to him afraid that she had lost him. She saw Taku standing in front of a man holding a ball and she walked up to them. "I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized "if he has bothered you."  
  
"No, not at all." The man turned his smiling face to Kaoru. "I know his father and we were just having a chat." He handed Taku his ball.  
  
"You know Unmei?" Kaoru asked as Taku hid behind her legs.  
  
The man nodded. "Oh yes. It's been awhile. I use to hang out all the time with his sister Senko and" the man raised a dark, thin eyebrow "a man named Himura, Kenshin." Kaoru was a little surprised at the last statement. How many other secrets did Kenshin have? "I was hoping to meet up with the three of them again. It's been so long." He said with a small laugh at the end.  
  
"Well..." Kaoru stalled trying to decide whether to tell him where to find Kenshin or not. He did say that he was a friend of Kenshin but that smile made Kaoru very uneasy. "I could take you to Senko's house, if you would like."  
  
The man's lips parted showing the white of his teeth. "I would love that." Kaoru, Taku, and the man walked in silence as Kaoru led the way back. The only sounds were the noise of the small crowd in the market and the man's excited laugh that would sometimes escape his lips.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his palms harder as the pain suddenly returned. "Are you alright Kenshin?" Senko asked as she noticed him doing this yet again. "Is there something wrong with your hands?"  
  
Kenshin itched his right foot with his left heel as his feet began to itch. "I suffered a few burns recently." He told her. "I think that's the problem." He gave her a smile. "I'm fine." Senko gave a smile back but didn't feel that he was telling her the truth. "Miss Kaoru has returned." Kenshin announced without turning around. He could feel that she was standing just behind him with Taku and someone else. The other felt like someone he knew but he couldn't recall who.  
  
"I brought someone who says they know you Kenshin." Kaoru said as Senko, Unmei, and Kenshin all turned at the same time and saw the smiling man.  
  
Kenshin was a just a little faster then the other two as he placed a hand on his Sakaboto. "SUISO!" 


	5. Chapter 5 – The Man Who Smiles

I come home from my senior trip in New York City and found that Atlen proofread my story for me!!!! (sob!) Thank you so much! (feels loved) So that means I can post all the way up to chapter 9! YAH!!!!! Just one more thing that I want to say if you don't care about me and just want to read the story skip this: During the trip I think I was going through a writers withdraw. In a window reflection on Times Square I thought I saw Suiso then I thought I saw Kenshin walking around in the crowd, but I didn't. (sob) I'm so glad to be able to write again.  
  
Of course reviewers!!! Ms. Zeal – The gi Senko gave to Kenshin was maroon. Yeah, Kaoru is defiantly not my favorite character but she not all bad. (If she can make Kenshin happy again then I like her... sort of.) But I never really saw her as being very "bright" so that's how I portray her. (Remembers Saito part) Heh. I had forgotten about that! Of course now that I said that I've probably lost all my Kaoru lover readers. Oh well! That's how I feel!  
  
Hitokiri-san – Yeah! Your story just keeps getting better and better!!! Hope all goes well with your tests! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope I make it as good as the last one for you.  
  
Atlen – (bows) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not only do you help me with the proofreading which I could never get anyone else to do you review too! (Cries) What would I do with out you??????!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 – The Man Who Smiles  
  
Suiso gave a wide smile. "I'm glad you remember me Battòsai." His smile vanished. "Because if you didn't I would be very upset that you forgot your dear captain!"  
  
Kenshin stepped protectively in front of Senko and Unmei stepped in front of Maki. Kaoru was left protecting Taku as they slowly backed away from Suiso. Senko's father was the first to speak. "So you're the man who took my kids from me!"  
  
Suiso's smile returned. "And you're the man who foolishly gave me ransom money when I had no intention of returning your children."  
  
Senko's father's hands went into fists. Before he could do something rash Kenshin spoke. "What do you want Suiso!" Kenshin took a quick glance to Kaoru trying to think of the best way to get to her without Suiso making her a target.  
  
Suiso still wore that royal blue buttoned shirt with each button being made from gold; his buttons shown brightly as they reflected in the morning light. "What do I want?" He let out a small laugh. "I want the same thing I have always wanted Kenshin. I want to be a legend. I was so close until you stole it from me!" Suiso's cool demeanor vanished. "You set my ship on fire and you survived. Not only survived you saved that stupid girl as well!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. The smile once again on his face. "I thought my legend had burned with my ship, my power, but then" he pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this!" He held it up. It appeared to be a burnt part of his ship. "As long as I have this." He lovingly tucked it back into his pocket. "Now I can start my legend over again! I'll do it right this time. I'll break you this time!"  
  
Kenshin's muscles tensed. He didn't want to believe that Suiso could have his power over the wind back simply by having a piece of drift wood, but he didn't doubt it. Suiso was a very cunning and dangerous man. Kaoru didn't know what to make of the whole situation but she knew enough that she had done a terrible thing bringing that man here.  
  
"Are you ready Battòsai?" Suiso asked with a smile as he began his chant. "ï¹ï²ï´ï«ï¹ï²ï¢ï¡" Kenshin's hands and feet burned as he remembered what Suiso had told him all those years ago. "I've marked your hands and feet with special symbols that I can activate whenever, wherever I want. It takes a long time for those symbols to disappear."  
  
Yah... another short chapter. This is another "recap" chapter I think there won't be anymore of these after this! 


	6. Chapter 6 – Escape The Spell

Chapter 6 – Escape The Spell  
  
"Kenshin!" Senko screamed from behind him as his hands and feet began to glow like last time. In the dirt not to far from Suiso a soft glow could be seen and it was in a perfect circle. After a few moments the glow disappeared and left black markings. It was a circle with inscriptions written on the outside. Kenshin recognized the circle to be the same one that held him down once before on Suiso's ship. Inside the circle was a larger square and at each corner of the square was another smaller circle. Then four different Kanji were written inside the smaller circles.  
  
Kaoru, Taku, Maki, Unmei, and Senko's father could only stare in disbelief at never having witnessed this before. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who seemed to be fighting against his own body. "Kenshin?" She said softly not knowing what to do.  
  
Indeed Kenshin was once again fighting against himself. His arms and legs were spread out as far as they could go and on each hand and foot the Kanji that appeared in the four smaller circles appeared on his hands and feet. Kenshin clenched his teeth as he tried to get control over his body back but he could slowly feel himself being dragged to the circle on the ground.  
  
"Not again!" Senko thought wildly as she could see Kenshin slowly losing the battle against himself. Senko then looked to Suiso who had his eyes closed and was concentrating hard. She was afraid but she wasn't going to let Suiso have his way. She darted out from behind Kenshin and ran at Suiso.  
  
She came close to him when his eyes snapped open and with a sudden gust of wind Senko was thrown backwards. "Senko!" Unmei and Senko's father screamed as she fell to the ground; they too charged at Suiso.  
  
"Nuisances!" Suiso thought annoyed as the two made their way toward him. Suiso had to keep his attention on Kenshin if he wanted to complete the spell. He called upon his control over the wind to blow the two away.  
  
Kaoru turned to Taku who was crying behind her. "Don't move." She told him as she picked up the longest stick next to her and joined in the attacks against Suiso. Kaoru ran up to Senko who was getting to her feet. "Let's try it together!" Kaoru yelled to Senko who charged together with Kaoru without giving an answer. They were joined with Unmei and Senko's father.  
  
With four of them coming at him at once Suiso let his concentration on Kenshin go and used all of his strength to send his attackers flying back. Kenshin fell to a knee as the opposing force in his body vanished. It had taken Kenshin most of his strength to hold himself back for so long. Unmei turned and saw that Kenshin was indeed free. Without a word he turned and started to run to his son. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He yelled as he scooped up Taku.  
  
The others turned on their heels and ran; Kenshin included. Suiso let out an angry yell as the group ran off knowing that there wouldn't be enough time for him to say the spell again.  
  
Unmei gasped for breath when he felt they had run far enough. "Kenshin what just happened?" He asked in-between breaths.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his forehead. "That was Suiso's magic."  
  
"Magic is for card tricks, what happened." Unmei asked again.  
  
"It's true!" Senko yelled at her sibling. "After Suiso had thrown you overboard and Kenshin came to save me Suiso marked his hands and feet with these strange symbols. If Suiso had gotten into that circle he would have been trapped."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrows burrowed as he tried to think. "Kenshin is that true?" Kaoru asked shocked.  
  
"That it is. This one cannot protect you Miss Kaoru you should go back to Kyoto immediately."  
  
Kaoru jumped a bit this was the first time Kenshin had ever said that he couldn't protect her. "Then I will protect you." She told him.  
  
Kenshin looked at her with a cold, yet caring stare. "Suiso is dangerous. You should return to Kyoto; that you should."  
  
"No. I won't leave you alone with him." She said angry. He had done so much for her in the short time they had known each other. "It's time I did something for him." She thought to herself. Kenshin wished she would return but deep down he felt comforted knowing that she wouldn't leave him and he didn't press the matter any further.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Maki asked as she took her son in her arms.  
  
Kenshin bit his lower lip as he thought. Truthfully he had no idea how to beat someone with as much power as Suiso had. "If we can make it so he can't concentrate he loses control. If he can't concentrate he can't use his powers." Kenshin said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Suiso boarded the ship he had gotten over the past eight years. His new crew knew well enough not to bother their Captain when he boarded the ship without a smile like he did now. Suiso had messed up his best chance to get Kenshin and he was furious. He had lost the element of surprise and now Himura had run off somewhere. He had to figure out a way to get Kenshin alone so next time there wouldn't be any interruptions. "But how!" He yelled out loud pounding the wall. Slowly a smile crossed his face. He would use Kenshin's greatest weakness to get him alone.  
  
Kenshin lay awake as the others slept. They had been worried that Suiso would be waiting for them so the group had decided to sleep out under the stars. Kenshin sat up not able to sleep, all of this was his fault and that fact wouldn't leave his mind. "What should I do?" He asked the night air.  
  
The wind picked up his words and scattered them with other whispers that had been spoken that night. Then the wind delivered those words to Suiso who smiled happily now able to find where the group was hiding. 


	7. Chapter 7 – Kenshin’s Sacrifice

Chapter 7 – Kenshin's Sacrifice  
  
Kenshin was still awake, even if he hadn't; Kenshin quickly picked up Suiso's presence getting closer to the group of seven. Kenshin stood without waking a single person. Suiso was a powerful foe and he wasn't going to put the people he cared about in anymore risk. He began to leave but paused when he came to the sleeping Kaoru. She seemed so peaceful that he couldn't help but watch her sleep. "Kenshin... I." She mumbled.  
  
"Is she dreaming about me?" He thought.  
  
"Don't leave... alone." She continued.  
  
Kenshin couldn't stay any longer. He could feel Suiso coming closer. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but we won't be going back to Tokyo together after all." He whispered softly to the sleeping Kaoru. He took one more look at Kaoru then left, disappearing into the night.  
  
Kenshin lead Suiso away from the sleeping party. He could feel the presence of other men around the area he guessed were part of Suiso's crew. Kenshin had hoped to be able to lead the Captain away from his friends then give Suiso the slip but Suiso tracked the ex- Hitokiri like Kenshin was an Elephant stomping his way through the brush. It seemed to Kenshin that his very breath told Suiso where he was even over such a long distance.  
  
Kenshin soon became frustrated at not being able to lose the persistent Suiso. The wind swirled around Kenshin's feet and he knew Suiso was just toying with him. Kenshin still tried to lose the Captain but to no avail. As Suiso moved in closer the wind hindered Kenshin more and more.  
  
Soon Kenshin could hear Suiso's footsteps behind him. Kenshin tried to quicken his pace but the wind began to blow and dirt flew into Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin covered his eyes with his arm and tried to keep going but the wind was able to go under and up his arm and dirt continued to fly into his eyes. Kenshin could hear Suiso laugh behind him.  
  
Suiso was pleased with himself; he had known that Kenshin would leave his friends if he thought their lives were in danger. Now Kenshin was alone and there was no one around who would stop him this time. "One more." He thought as he sent another gust of wind at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin felt a cold wind run up his spine sending chills through his entire body. Kenshin knew he couldn't go any farther and turned ready to face Suiso. "If I can knock him unconscious before he begins the chant I can stop him." Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
"So he's ready to face me now." He motioned to the men that were with him and they advanced.  
  
When the men appeared in front of Kenshin he let out a disappointed sigh. He needed to find Suiso who he knew was already chanting because his hands and feet began to burn and glow. Kenshin charged at the men coming at him and unsheathed his Sakabato. He quickly made his way through the men making his way to Suiso who he found eyes closed chanting.  
  
"Hiten Mis.." Kenshin began his attack but was stopped before he could use it. His arms and legs went against him yet again and he couldn't hold his Sakabato. It fell to the ground with a clang.  
  
Suiso made a movement with his head and four men came forward with a large wooden circle. On the wood the circle began to form. Suiso smiled and finished the chant. "âï¯ï¦ï¡ï®ï®... NOW!" Suddenly Kenshin was dragged toward the circle and slammed into it. Kenshin let a small groan of pain escape him as the pain rushed through his body. Kenshin struggled to free himself to no avail. Suiso opened his eyes and let out a tired sigh. It was hard to call on so much power with just the single piece of ship he had. He turned to look at Kenshin. He could feel his body tingle at the thought that he had gotten another chance to make his name known.  
  
The glint of the moon reflecting off Kenshin's dropped Sakabato caught his eye. Suiso walked over to it and held it up. "He's still using this?" He thought. "But why." He let out a soft snort and tossed the blade aside. He could care less. He walked back to Kenshin and looked into Kenshin's amber eyes. "Why." Suiso asked. "Why did you lead me away from your friends? Why did you sacrifice yourself?"  
  
Kenshin remained silent; worried that his answer may put his friends in danger. Suiso frowned angry that Kenshin refused to answer him. He clenched his teeth and made a motion with his right hand. His men lifted the wood which held Kenshin and carried him away. Suiso watched them go and made his way toward Kenshin's sleeping friends.  
  
The six slept peacefully unaware of the danger that stood near them. Suiso's eyes slowly panned over the sleeping bodies looking for his target. He stopped when he spotted Senko. He silently made his way to her but stopped when he walked past Kaoru. "Kenshin... I'll wait..." She mumbled still asleep. Suiso stopped and looked down at her. He had come here to kill the one Kenshin cared for the most but which was it. Senko or Kaoru?  
  
He knew that Kenshin had risked his life to save Senko but this new girl seemed to also care for Kenshin. Suiso smiled as an idea crossed his mind. He would have Kenshin pick which would live and which would die unknowingly. Suiso left and went back to where he had tossed Kenshin's Sakabato. He flipped the blade over and cut open his hand. He stared at his hand as the blood slowly began to flow from the wound. When the blood had seeped over his hand a bit he smeared his blood over the handle and the blade of the Sakabato.  
  
He found where the dirt had been pushed aside from where Kenshin had been dragged and placed the sword next to it where the group would be sure to find it. Satisfied he left.  
  
Kaoru was running, running through the streets of Kyoto. Kenshin had told her she could come if she could keep up. Kenshin seemed to be getting smaller and smaller the further he went and she couldn't keep up. "Kenshin! Kenshin please wait for me!"  
  
"Don't slow me down." Was his gruff reply.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could but soon Kenshin was gone. "Kenshin! Where are you!" She yelled as she ran down the streets." Suddenly there was a shriek and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Kaoru seemed drawn to the sound and ran down the alley it had come from.  
  
She ran past a building and there stood a boy in a navy blue Haori. He stood over a man whose precious liquid was flowing rapidly from his body onto the street. The boy took a rag from his pocket and wiped the blood from his blade and turned his amber eyes on Kaoru. His glare sent chills through Kaoru's body. The wind blew making the boy's blood red hair dance. Kaoru tried to speak but all that she was able to whisper was "Kenshin."  
  
Himura's eyes narrowed. "You've seen me." He raised his blade and Kaoru gasped.  
  
"Kenshin it's me!" She screamed.  
  
"It doesn't matter who you are. I can't let you go." Kenshin rushed toward Kaoru who tried to scream with no sound coming from her open mouth.  
  
She sat up just before Kenshin's cold steel sliced open her skin. She was breathing hard and sweat rolled down her face. She wiped away the sweat and tears that had begun to form from her face then looked over the sleeping group. It was dark and it was hard for her to tell who was who so she counted the breathing bodies. Six, she came up with six. She counted again, still six. Someone was missing.  
  
Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she could see the faces of the people sleeping near her. She looked them over. The small body belonged to Taku. The woman next to her was Maki. The two large bodies were Unmei and Senko's father who were snoring in unison. The other slender body was Senko. Where was Kenshin. She checked again still unable to find him. She rolled over and gently shook Maki awake. "Have you seen Kenshin?" She asked urgently.  
  
Maki shook her head. "Is he missing?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin?" She called out lightly hoping he was nearby. "Kenshin?" She called a little louder waking Senko.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We can't find Kenshin." Maki told her and then joined Kaoru in calling Kenshin's name. Senko reached out her hand and violently shook Unmei awake knowing he would sleep through just about anything.  
  
"Unmei! Unmei! Kenshin's gone." Unmei blinked awake not fully comprehending what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" Her father said annoyed at being awoken.  
  
"Kenshin's gone." She told her father.  
  
"Gone?" He rose to his feet. "KENSHIN!" His voice echoed far and woke up Taku. There was no answer from Kenshin.  
  
"That idiot!" Unmei jumped to his feet. "Did he go off to face Suiso alone?!" Kaoru sucked in her breath at the thought. Quickly the six broke off into two groups of three to search for Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru, Senko, and Unmei were the ones who found Kenshin's Sakabato. The dried blood eerily hid the reflection of the moon from the blade. "I don't understand." Kaoru cried as she touched the hilt. "Why would he..." she trailed off.  
  
"He could be hurt." Unmei stated noting the blood on the handle. He didn't mention the fact that he could be dead as well.  
  
Senko looked down at the two long tracks in the soft dirt. "He definitely faced Suiso." She whimpered. "Oh please let him be okay." 


	8. Chapter 8 – Kenshin’s Heart

Chapter 8 – Kenshin's Heart  
  
Kenshin clenched his teeth as he felt his body being pelted by some sort of invisible force once again. Then as suddenly as the onslaught had began it ended. Kenshin staggered to keep standing and looked up at Suiso who was smiling calmly.  
  
As soon as Suiso had returned this had began. He released the spell that held Kenshin bound to the circle and began to attack Kenshin with these invisible rocks. Kenshin had in the beginning tried to dodge the attacks but they always found their target. Now he did everything he could to defend himself. Kenshin took deep breaths; the pain gnawing at his every nerve. "Kenshin, how could you leave your Captain? Why didn't you come back?" Suiso asked in a cheerful way. Then his smile vanished. "Or did you think that you had defeated me!"  
  
Kenshin saw the wind circle Suiso as it ruffled Suiso's hair. Kenshin raised his arms to protect his face as the wind suddenly charged at him. The wind punched Kenshin as if he was a rag doll. Kenshin's legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees. His eyes tried to focus as his blood slowly dripped from him.  
  
Suiso walked up to Kenshin and grabbed his ponytail. He tugged it playfully. "I see it all grew back. It would make everyone's life so much easier if you just went along with us Battòsai."  
  
Kenshin grabbed Suiso's arm and twisted it. Suiso screamed as he flew for a moment before landing on the deck. In his fist were a few strands of Kenshin's hair. "You!" Suiso yelled at Kenshin as he held his arm. The wind picked up and blew Kenshin onto his back. One of Suiso's men ran over to Suiso and helped him to his feet. Suiso cradled his injured hand in his other arm.  
  
Kenshin picked himself up as Suiso walked over to him. Suiso glared at Kenshin with wild, lifeless black eyes as Kenshin stared back with his calm, amber eyes. Kenshin smiled. "Are you satisfied Suiso? Have you gotten out all the anger you feel against this one yet?"  
  
Suiso's eyes widened. "This man is smiling, why is he smiling?" Suiso snapped. "This time I will break you!" He yelled as he grabbed his sword still sheathed and swung at Kenshin. Kenshin ducked under the attack and his muscles screamed at him. Kenshin ignored his muscles complaints and jumped away from Suiso.  
  
Kenshin staggered he still hadn't recovered fully from his battle with Shishio and he could feel those wounds open. The ship hadn't left the dock yet he still had a chance to get away. He tried to think of a way off the ship.  
  
Suiso could see Kenshin was tired. He was tired too using up so much power. Suiso signaled for his men to continue where he had left off so he could have a chance to catch his breath.  
  
Kenshin tried to ready himself as a few men cautiously moved closer to him. He wasn't sure how well he could fight unarmed. The men advanced and Kenshin noted that all of their swords were tied securely to their sheaths. The first charged and made an awkward thrust toward Kenshin. Kenshin dodged the attack by sidestepping out of the way. As if that had been the signal to begin all of the others charged toward Kenshin.  
  
Suiso watched as his men failed to land a hit. "It's only a matter of time." Suiso thought to himself. "My men are fresh and armed where the Battòsai is injured and unarmed." Even with this knowledge Suiso was uneasy. He winced a bit from the sudden pain as he bumped his injured arm. He had used up too much energy attacking Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin dodged an attack and the man lost his balance. The man fell to the ground and as Kenshin tried to dodge another attack he tripped over the fallen man. "Ag!" Kenshin cried out as his head hit the hard wood of the deck. He tried to get back on his feet when someone swung their sheathed sword and smacked Kenshin on the side his head. The force had been so strong that it sent Kenshin skidding a little ways down the deck. Kenshin hardly felt the pain throbbing in his head as he blacked out.  
  
The loud crack that echoed over the water caught Suiso's attention as he looked just in time to see Kenshin skid a little ways then laid motionless. Suiso's smile vanished and in its place was left a gaping mouth. He ran up to the man who had attacked Kenshin. "You moron!" Suiso screeched. "His legend is no good to me if he's dead!" Suiso grabbed the man's throat with both of his arms forgetting about the pain.  
  
The rest of the crew stood by and watched afraid of their Captain's wrath. The man in Suiso's grasp gasped helplessly for the air that Suiso denied him. Drool began to slip down his lips as Suiso pushed him toward the railing. They bumped into the railing as the man's eyes began to close. "You're not worth my time." Suiso hissed at the man as the man's struggles started to become weaker. That man would have died if Suiso hadn't seen Kenshin twitch. Suiso let go of the man's neck and he began to cough. Suiso ignored him walked over to the Rurouni and looked down at him. Suiso bent down and pushed Kenshin's matted blood covered hair aside and looked at the wound. Suiso let out a sigh of relief Kenshin would survive this but he would have to get medicine for him. Suiso yawned. "In the morning." He decided as he stood up and stretched.  
  
He looked over at the man he had almost killed. The man's face was losing the blue color. Suiso smiled at him. "Congratulations. You didn't kill him so I won't kill you." The man let out a nervous sigh. Suiso looked to his other men. "Take him below." He said as he headed toward his room. "Make sure he can't get out. If he does..." Suiso looked at his men and gave them an evil smile. "Do I really have to say it?" He gave a humph and headed to bed. He was tired.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes a few hours later but it was so dark it didn't matter that he had opened them. He moved slightly sending a rush of pain to his pounding head. He found his hands bound behind him. His eyes fluttered threatening to let him fall asleep again. His hair was sticking awkwardly to the right side of his head. He could feel a slow drip of blood still coming from the wound there so he knew he had been hit hard. Kenshin tried to move but the pain came so strong that his eyes fluttered and shut sending him into deep sleep.  
  
Kaoru and Senko roamed the streets of the town for the eighth time that night. They had been searching for Kenshin all night and besides his blood covered Sakabato they hadn't found any sign of him. Kaoru and Senko hadn't spoken since the six had regrouped and changed into groups of two. Senko and Kaoru were too search the town. Unmei was by himself searching the dock. Maki, Taku, and Senko's father had continued to look in the forest. "This is pointless!" Senko screamed after headed down another alleyway. Kaoru could only look at her understanding the way she felt. "This is all my fault!" She yelled.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"If I had been stronger Suiso would have never had me and then Suiso would have never met Kenshin." She began to cry. "I'm such a baby."  
  
Kaoru put a hand on Senko's shoulder. "It's not your fault." Senko looked at Kaoru and saw her eyes were holding back tears. "Kenshin can take care of himself. We'll find him and you'll see."  
  
Senko gave Kaoru a smile. "You have so much trust in him."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "He made a promise to me that we would go back to Tokyo together. He wouldn't let me down. I always put my trust in Kenshin because I know he won't let me down."  
  
Senko dried her eyes. "Then I will put my trust in him too." Now Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin is lucky to have you." Senko said and Kaoru blushed.  
  
Suiso laid in bed listening to the words that the wind delivered to him. It was such an interesting conversation and he was beginning to understand who it was Kenshin's heart belonged to. "There is a man." Suiso spoke calmly. "With a cross shaped scar on his left cheek." The wind began to rustle. "Go to the man with red hair and tell me all that he says." The wind settled and Suiso's room became still.  
  
The wind blew into the room that they had put Kenshin in and softly blew on his face. Kenshin opened his eyes and stood in a small forest with the snow falling. The wind blew the snow making it dance. Kenshin felt so tired he looked down and saw he was leaning on a sword he knew but it wasn't his Sakabato.  
  
Blood dripped from his ear and from a cut on the left side of his face. He reached up excepting to feel that 'X' once more but found that something was wrong. He could feel one of the scars and it was bleeding, but the other was missing leaving smooth skin where it once had been.  
  
"I have to go to Outsu." Kenshin said out loud. "Tomoe... I have to find Tomoe." Kenshin kept walking. He wasn't sure where he was going but it was like he had been here before. Everything seemed so confused. "Tomoe." Everything had finally started to go right in his life. Tomoe was showing him what human warmth and kindness was like. Why did it feel like he had been here before? That morning Iizuka had told him that Tomoe was the spy giving away information about him to the Shisengumi. That couldn't be true. He had to find Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin looked up and in the back of his mind noted that his bangs had been neatly pulled back. Kenshin stared at the man standing before him. He was talking about all of Kenshin's crimes and Kenshin took it all in. He knew Tomoe was here somewhere but he wasn't sure where. Kenshin saw the man starting to charge him so he got ready to attack back. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and tried to strike the man but missed.  
  
The man brought his fist into Kenshin's face. Kenshin fell back but caught himself. Kenshin swung at his attacker but he was so tired and confused that his fighting was sloppy and the man easily dodged Kenshin's blade.  
  
"So this is the Battòsai." Tatsumi thought as he dodged Kenshin's attack and then rammed his palm into the boy's face. Kenshin took a couple steps back then charged again. Tatsumi caught Kenshin around the neck and swung Kenshin around and then tossed him aside.  
  
Kenshin bounced a bit then he laid still on the ground. Tatsumi reached into a pocket and pulled out a dagger Kenshin immediately recognized as Tomoe's. Kenshin shakily rose to his feet. So had Tomoe really betrayed him? Kenshin couldn't bare the thought and screamed. Tatsumi rushed at Kenshin ready to attack him with Tomoe's dagger. Kenshin hesitated a moment then ran toward Tatsumi. As he ran he thought about all the things he and Tomoe had been through together. He had promised to protect her happiness but he had stolen that which gave her happiness. "I had no right to protect you." Kenshin thought as he brought down his sword.  
  
The soft silk of Tomoe's ribbon brushed past Kenshin's face as he pushed his sword down as hard as he could. He could hear his sword cut through soft flesh and he knew he had hit his mark. The ribbon blew past his face and he opened his eyes. Kenshin's mouth dropped. Before him stood Tatsumi with Tomoe in front of him blocking Tatsumi's attack and the blood was flying from both of them. Kenshin blinked unbelieving as he felt a heavy body hit his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down expecting to see Tomoe's face looking up at him, but he was horrified by the face that looked up at him. "KAORU!"  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin screamed out loud from his nightmare. Kenshin's face was twisted into a horrified look, slowly his facial expression changed to loss. A tear squeezed out from behind his closed eye and slid down his cheek sliding past his scar.  
  
Suiso listened carefully and a smile slowly formed on his face. "So, Kenshin's heart belongs to Kaoru." 


	9. Chapter 9 – The Dawn Of A New Day

Chapter 9 – The Dawn Of A New Day  
  
Light was beginning to come up banishing the darkness and they still couldn't find Kenshin. Unmei wiped his brow. He had snuck on to just about every ship in the harbor and none of them looked like it was occupied by Suiso and his men. He began to wish he wasn't alone. What was he suppose to do when he found Suiso. He also wondered if Suiso was even still at the dock.  
  
Suiso yawned, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He couldn't sleep anyway so he decided to see if any shops were open so he could get some medicine. He had wrapped his arm in a sling the night before.  
  
Unmei saw someone in the next boat disembark. Unmei ducked behind some barrels and waited for the man to pass. It was Suiso accompanied by four men each armed with a sword. Unmei dug his fingernails into his legs to keep himself from jumping about and attacking Suiso right now. Unmei resisted knowing it would be futile if he attacked Suiso now. Unmei waited awhile after Suiso left and went to go tell the others.  
  
Senko hung her head from exhaustion and disappointment there was still no sign of Kenshin. She watched her feet for awhile when Kaoru gave her a shake. Senko looked up and saw Suiso walking toward them. Kaoru grabbed Senko's arm and darted into an alleyway. "Did you see his arm?" Kaoru whispered to Senko.  
  
Senko nodded. "Do you think Kenshin did it?" Kaoru didn't move as Suiso passed them. Senko looked to Kaoru after Suiso had passed and saw how mad she was. "Let's follow him." Kaoru nodded. Together they peered out from their hiding place and saw that Suiso had stopped in front of a doctor's office.  
  
"Open up!" Suiso yelled. No answer came from inside the building. "I'm in need of Medicine." Still no answer. Suiso's smile faltered if only he had his full power he could just blow the place down. "I have a man with a cut on his head. I need to dress it!" From inside the door was opened and a young man came out.  
  
"I'm sorry." The man said. He was dressed sloppily; he had been in a hurry when he got dressed. "Please come in and I will dress the wound." The man looked the men with Suiso over. "Which one has the head wound?"  
  
"He's not here." Suiso said with a smile. "But you can look at my arm." Suiso pushed past the man who had been standing in the doorway and entered the building. He was followed closely by his men.  
  
Senko and Kaoru straightened together and gave each other a determined look. "We have to tell the others." Senko said and Kaoru agreed. "You can run faster than me. You go get the others and I will follow Suiso."  
  
Kaoru was surprised by this. "I won't let you stay here alone!"  
  
"We have to tell the others! Kaoru go! I'll be fine!" She hissed. Kaoru didn't want to leave Senko alone but she knew there was no way to change her mind. Kaoru fled as fast as she could to get the others.  
  
Unmei found Maki and the others fairly easy. "Suiso's still here! Dad we have to board the ship and find Kenshin." He told his family. They were amazed. "Maki go home and take Taku with you. Try to find the girls and tell them that we know where Suiso is." Maki nodded and Unmei and his father ran off to board the ship before Suiso returned.  
  
Senko watched as Suiso came out of the building carrying a bag. He was saying something to his men. Senko couldn't hear what he was saying but she could tell that he was giving them instructions.  
  
"We're being watched." Suiso said with a laugh. "I want you to go around and sneak up behind her. You two stick with me." Suiso smiled. Senko had saved him the trouble of finding her.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as her legs would go and found Maki and Taku alone. "Maki we found... where..." Was all she could get out in-between breaths.  
  
"Kaoru where is Senko? Unmei found Suiso."  
  
"We did too!" Kaoru took a few more breaths. "Senko is following him!"  
  
"You left her alone!"  
  
"We needed help!"  
  
"Unmei and his father are trying to board Suiso's ship to look for Kenshin." Kaoru looked wide-eyed at Maki. "We have to get Senko out of there!"  
  
"No. You go home with Taku. I'll go after Senko!" With that Kaoru ran back to where she had left Senko.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes. It was still dark. Daylight must have broken by now hadn't it? How long had it been? Kenshin tried to remember what day it had been but he couldn't remember. He could hear a drumming in his ear and it was driving him insane. He tried to sit up. It was a slow process and he felt his head swim as he moved. He leaned against the wall and sat still letting his head catch up with his body.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he could hear something besides the pounding in his head. He could hear many voices shouting. Something was happening up above him. He opened his eyes something very big was happening.  
  
Unmei and his father forced their way onto the ship. The crew members were so surprised by the sudden attack that some forgot that they had swords. The two strong men punched their way through the stunned crew looking for their friend. "KENSHIN!" Unmei yelled.  
  
It was soft and faint but he heard it. Unmei had called his name. Now Unmei was putting himself at risk because of him. Kenshin pushed himself up the wall and got to his feet. Kenshin swayed. He felt like his head weighed a ton on his neck. Kenshin worked on trying to get his hands free. The rope was tight but he knew he could get out of it.  
  
Kaoru ran back to the alleyway she had last seen Senko in. She was gone. Kaoru looked for any sign as to show which way Senko had gone. "What if." Kaoru whispered and ran toward the dock.  
  
Suiso could hear a commotion coming from his ship. He found it hard to believe that Kenshin could be the problem but he was the Battòsai after all. Suiso turned to his men. "Hurry up!" He and two of his men broke off in a run all the men had small scraps on their faces and the other two men seemed to be carrying something heavy.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his wrists. "I'll never get use to that." He sighed. He quickly and violently shook one of his hands until it snapped. Kenshin still felt lightheaded and his head was still bleeding but he had to get out of this room.  
  
Kenshin heard noises coming from outside the door. "We need some help on deck!" A voice called.  
  
"But the Captain told me to guard this guy!" Another voice said.  
  
"That guy is out of it so get your arss up here!" Kenshin heard a set of footsteps run away. Then he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. The door began to open and a man stuck his head into the room. He gave a shout as Kenshin's fist came sailing toward his face.  
  
Kenshin struck the man in-between the eyes and they both fell to the ground. Not the style Kenshin was use to fighting with but he saw it had gotten the job done as he picked his tired body off the unconscious man. Kenshin reached to the man's side and took his sword from him. "This will help." He said as he stood up and went to retrieve the rope that had bound his hands. Kenshin quickly tied the sword and sheath together. He tried to pull the two apart to make sure it was secure and then headed out of the room and too the deck ignoring the pain coursing through his body.  
  
Men scattered the floor of the deck. Unmei and his father were tiring but they stood ready to take down more men with their fists. Unmei charged, screaming, first followed by his father. Dodging swords and trying to land a hit. Unmei was about to hit a man when he heard his father yell. He turned and saw his dad on the ground with a man standing over him with a raised blade. "Father!"  
  
The man lowered his blade and Unmei could feel his stomach flip as there was a loud clang. Kenshin stood between the attacker and Unmei's father. Kenshin gave a yell and pushed the man back. The man fell back and Kenshin offered his hand to Unmei's father. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Kenshin! You're alive!" The man looked Kenshin over and took his hand and jumped to his feet. "Am I alright?! What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Your head is bleeding!" There was a yell as more attackers charged at the two. He and Kenshin fought them off.  
  
Unmei called out to the two of them. "Kenshin! What... what... are you okay!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kenshin dodged a blade that was swung at him.  
  
"Your head is bleeding."  
  
"I KNOW MY HEAD IS BLEEDING!" He yelled as he fought off the attacker. The man fell and so did Kenshin. He fell to a knee and he couldn't see straight. His head was spinning he wasn't sure how long he could go on. A figure loomed over him ready to strike.  
  
Kaoru got on board and saw the brawl that Unmei and his father had started. She scanned the fighters and there, not too far from her, she saw something that was maroon. "Kenshin!" She yelled concerned seeing him on his knee and a man standing over him. She ran faster then she ever thought she could to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked up and tried to focus on the man in front of him but there seemed to be six of him. Suddenly from out of nowhere six Kaorus appeared and they all attacked the six men at the same time.  
  
Kaoru hit the man in the throat and the man fell back. She looked to Kenshin. "Miss Kaoru." He said a little dazed. She looked into his eyes which kept circling. She knelt down next to him and held his cheeks in her hands.  
  
"Kenshin." He looked at her and tried to keep his eyes still but they were half closed. "Are you okay?" Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I know my head is bleeding." He blinked and Kaoru became a steady image in front of him. He reached up his hand and touched her cheek. "Thank-you Miss Kaoru." He smiled and stood up. Kaoru smiled back at him and helped him stand.  
  
"That's quite enough!" Suiso's voice echoed through the whole ship. His arm was in a sling and his face was scratched up but he was smiling. "So Battòsai you've gotten loose." He gave a chuckle. "Can't wait to start cleaning the deck?" His smile widened and he snapped his fingers. A man climbed aboard the ship and then turned around he held out his hands and a limp Senko was passed up to him.  
  
"Senko!" Her friends called out in unison. Senko twitched, she was still alive.  
  
"During these past eight years Battòsai I've been trying to come up with a way to break you. I think I've come up with a way." Suiso pulled his blade from its sheath and it glimmered in the rising sun. He put his hand on Senko's face and softly rubbed it trying to wake her up. "Time to wake up." He said to her in a singsong voice and Senko began to stir. "What I've come up with is to take away that which you hold most dear."  
  
"Suiso don't you dare harm her!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
Suiso looked at his blade and played with the reflection shining off it. He aimed it into Kenshin's eyes, Kenshin blinked annoyed. "I said the person you hold MOST dear Battòsai." Suiso paused and moved the light onto Kaoru's face. "I meant her." Suiso's smile became so wide that his teeth could be seen.  
  
Kenshin moved his hand in front of Kaoru. If Suiso wanted to harm Kaoru he would have to kill him first. Suiso laughed. "Oh Battòsai! You should see the look on your face!" Senko blinked her eyes open.  
  
Unmei was quietly making his way to his sister. Everyone's eyes locked intently on either Suiso or Kenshin making it easy for him to move closer.  
  
"But then," Suiso continued after he had finished laughing "I thought to myself. It would be more useful to me if I kept her around." He made a motion to Kaoru. Senko started to squirm her self free from the man's grasp and he set her on her feet. "So instead I think I shall set an example." Suiso turned to Senko and grabbed her face. "I want you to know that this will happen to everyone you care about until I break you." He said calmly and straightened.  
  
Suiso raised his blade and Kenshin understood. "Suiso!" Kenshin yelled as he charged at Suiso who had already thrust his blade at Senko. Senko didn't even have time to scream. She closed her eyes and felt something push into her side. It hurt a little then she noticed that she was being hugged and a warm, shaking breath was blowing in her face.  
  
Senko opened her eyes and stared at her brother's face. Tears rolled down her face. "Unmei!"  
  
Unmei cringed in pain but he smiled for his sister. "I told you I'd protect you." He said quietly. Senko shook her head unable to believe that this was happening. It was a nightmare, it had to be.  
  
Suiso's smile had faltered the boy wasn't who he had aimed for. Then he heard Kenshin's worried shouts as he ran up from behind him. Suiso pulled his blade free and all of Unmei's weight fell on Senko.  
  
Senko's knees buckled and she slid down under her brother's weight. Her side screamed from where Suiso's blade had gone all the way through Unmei to her but she didn't care. She hardly even noticed that both Kenshin and her father were by her side laying Unmei on his back off of her. "Set sail!" She heard Suiso's voice but she didn't think it could be real.  
  
Kenshin pushed his hands on Unmei's wound. Blood still leaked out of it and stained Unmei's white shirt. Unmei cringed as his father took over for Kenshin. "Let me do that." He told Kenshin as he pushed him aside; eyes filled with tears. He looked at his son. "You gotta be strong."  
  
Unmei looked up at the sky as a sudden breeze shuffled his hair. "Tell Maki I love her." He smiled. "If I can't do it."  
  
Kenshin looked into Unmei's face as it scrunched in pain. "Why?" Kenshin asked. "Why is it everyone I get close to ends up hurt?" Kenshin looked up at Suiso who had a smug smile on his face.  
  
Suiso caught the ex- Hitokiri's glare. "What's wrong Battòsai? The girl is still alive. Be glad." Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why don't you put the boy out of his misery?" Suiso said pointing at the sword Kenshin had 'borrowed.' Kenshin glared at him and jumped at Suiso with a yell.  
  
Suiso was surprised by Kenshin's sudden burst of energy his smile didn't even falter as Kenshin knocked him to the ground. Senko saw Suiso fall and jumped to her feet. She ran over to Suiso and began to scratch at his face like she had done when they had attacked her earlier. "How dare you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at Suiso as he put his hands up to protect his face.  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw that the land was getting rapidly smaller. "We got to get Unmei to land!" He told Unmei's father. He nodded and picked up his son. "We'll have to swim for it!"  
  
Suiso pushed Senko off of him. "Stop them!" He yelled as Senko threw herself back onto him and punched his jaw. Kenshin grabbed Senko's arm and the group ran to the back of the ship.  
  
Kaoru looked to Kenshin who was breathing hard. She was afraid he wouldn't have the strength to make it to shore. The five of them reached the edge of the ship where plenty of the crew were waiting for them. "Get over the side I'll clear a path." Kenshin called out as he charged at the nearest sailor.  
  
Kaoru, Senko, and Senko's father caring Unmei reached the edge. Kaoru watched as Unmei and his dad disappeared over the side. Soon after there was a loud splash; the girls exchanged a nervous look and were about to jump when a gust of wind blew them back. Kaoru felt pressure on her wrists as she was lifted to her feet by the man that had grabbed her. She looked back at the rail where Unmei and his dad had jumped from and saw them bobbing in the water as if waiting for the others to come. They seemed so small already. Kaoru heard a shot from Suiso that took her attention from the two in the water and she looked to her left. Kaoru's heart fell to her stomach when she saw that Kenshin had fallen limp on the ground. 


	10. Chapter 10 – Cut Off Suiso’s Source Of P...

AN: Whoo hoo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Sorry it took so long for an update. (I hate being slow) I had planned on updating 2 days ago but let's just say I was having problems... with counting (sigh) I tried! Well it seems everyone that I know of is enjoying this story which makes me very glad. Sequels have a bad habit of well... sucking. I actually found that I more 'freedom' on this story than I did with Kenshin Lost At Sea because I was trying to keep it close to what happened in the dream that made that story possible. In this one I can get more creative like with Suiso's powers and being able to add more characters when necessary. Although I found planning out an ending to be much harder on this one... still haven't completely figured that out yet...  
  
REVIEWRS!!!!!!!!  
  
rain angst – Thank-you so much for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw your review after having a really bad day and it made me feel so much better!!!  
  
Hitokiri-san – I'm glade you liked the OVA part. Out of everything concerning Kenshin Trust and Betrayal are my favorites. I love the story line that goes with Tomoe and Kenshin. It intrigues in a way that I really can't describe and I always add something about the OVAs in my fanfics.  
  
Ms. Zeal – Thank-you so much with all your reviews!!!! To put your mind at ease: no I'm not going to cut Kenshin's hair again. The unspoken reason is Suiso doesn't want to change anything on Kenshin because then he might not look like 'himself.' Yes I'm aware that Suiso's blood is the only blood ever to get on Kenshin's Sakabato and I almost deleted that part because of that reason, however, that was not possible for a scene that will be coming in upcoming chapters. I'm and NOT going to give spoilers to my own story! (Grin) THANK-YOU for pointing out that mistake I had at the end of Chapter 7! (Blush) I mostly work on my story at like 12am-3am that's when I get my best ideas, however, that's when my mind starts to go bye bye. I have a feeling I missed that because Senko and Suiso both start with an S and I've actually done that more than once, just I caught myself before I posted the chapter. I was also going to suggest that you make sure to read the Kenshin mangas volume 20-25 at lest after your comment about what Kenshin would do if Kaoru died but after reading your fanfics I see you already did that. Do you realize you got the biggest comment out of all my reviewers?  
  
Chapter 10 – Cut Off Suiso's Source Of Power  
  
"Who has the medicine we just got!" Suiso yelled to his men. The man that held Kaoru released her and she ran to Kenshin's side.  
  
"Kenshin!" She shook him gently. "Kenshin wake up!" She shook him harder his body dead weight in her hands.  
  
"Move it!" Suiso yelled as he shoved her out of the way. He reached into the bag and began to pull out a bottle and some bandages.  
  
Kaoru was worried that Suiso was going to hurt Kenshin. "Don't you dare touch him!" She shouted.  
  
Suiso gave her a glare. "Shut-up. I don't want him dead either." He looked back down at Kenshin. Kaoru was surprised and shocked, she didn't know what to say. "Hold him down. I don't need him jumping around while I'm doing this." Suiso instructed his men. Five men came over and held Kenshin to the ground. Without a word Kaoru went to Kenshin's side and timidly took his hand; she was going to have to trust Suiso. Senko came over and knelt next to her and she brushed some of Kenshin's hair out of his eyes and sat back and gave Kaoru a nervous look.  
  
Kenshin felt something like hands pushing down on him and it felt like someone was moving his head in their hands. Quickly what had happened returned to his memory. His eyes snapped open and he stared straight at Suiso who had an angry, strained look on his face. Kenshin was about to try and jump up when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up a bit and saw Kaoru. She gave him a smile as tears fell from her eyes onto him. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Shut-up and hold still." Suiso said gruffly as he pulled the bandage tighter. Kenshin winced as his head started to pound. The pounding grew louder until Kenshin lost consciousness again.  
  
Suiso rose to his feet and wiped his hands together. Kenshin's blood covered his hands. He looked down at the two girls who had watched worried at their friend's side. "He'll live." He told them indifferently. "Find the girls a room and stick him in the barracks." He told his crew as he quickly went to his room before passing out from overusing his powers.  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sound of the ship creaking as it made its way over the waves. He opened his eyes and found himself in another dark room. He was sitting up and his arms were in the air. "Miss Kaoru." He whispered looking around for her. "Miss Senko?" He asked in a questioning voice. What had happened?  
  
Light shown through a few cracks in the side of the ship and Kenshin looked around. He was locked in some kind of cell and his arms were locked in some kind of restraint. Kenshin tried to free his hands but iron was very different from rope and he found that he couldn't get his arms free. He felt dizzy but he kept struggling he had to find Miss Kaoru to make sure she was okay.  
  
Kaoru and Senko had found themselves in the grasps of two men and they had been dragged from Kenshin's side, shoved into a room and the door locked behind them. They could only wonder what had happened to Kenshin. "What if Suiso tosses him overboard!" Senko said as she remembered the day Unmei had been thrown overboard by Suiso.  
  
Kaoru put her arms on the frantic girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Kenshin is fine. Suiso wouldn't help him then kill him. Plus Suiso said he didn't want Kenshin dead." Senko tried to calm herself and nodded.  
  
Suiso had fallen on his bed and had passed out. He had foolishly used way too much power against Kenshin and filling the boats sail with wind. He slept peacefully with a grin on his face.  
  
The crew knew of their captain's condition and one man thought it would be a great opportunity to get revenge on the one who had scratched up his face. The girls listened as the door was unlocked and the man stepped in and shut the door behind him. The man looked the two over and then rested his eyes on the brown haired girl. "You!" He snarled at Senko.  
  
Senko looked at the scratches on the man's face and knew why he was there. The man advanced towards Senko. Kaoru started to intervene until Senko put up her hand. "I'll handle him and you get out that door."  
  
The man laughed. "You think you can get pass me?" He reached out his hand to grab Senko. Senko ducked under his grab and elbowed the man in the face. The man stumbled backwards a step and held his bleeding nose. He glared at Senko and she glared back. He ran at her and all Senko had to do was sidestep and the man ran into the wall. He picked himself up and charged at her again. Senko sidestepped him and stuck out her foot and he fell to the floor. Senko quickly grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into the floor knocking the man unconscious.  
  
Kaoru stared wide-eyed at Senko as she straightened out her kimono. Senko blushed under Kaoru's stare. "Well I was trying to avoid this from happening again so I had Unmei show me a couple of things." As she mentioned her brother's name Senko hung her head. Quietly she whispered. "I hope he is okay."  
  
"Your brother is strong he'll pull through! Let's find Kenshin."  
  
Senko didn't move. "What's the point?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what's the point'?!"  
  
"Well what do you expect to do when you find him?! Grab him and jump? I hate to break this to you we're in the middle of the sea and Kenshin is hurt. What do you think you are going to do?"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip not knowing how to answer that. "I'll think of something. Right now I just got to make sure Kenshin is okay." Kaoru ran out the door with Senko yelling for her to wait behind her.  
  
"Kaoru wait! They were taking him to the barracks do you know what that is?"  
  
"Nope." Kaoru answered still running.  
  
"It's like a cell how do you plan to get him out?"  
  
"I'll think of that when I get there."  
  
Senko sighed she liked to plan ahead. "Do you even know where you're going?" Senko asked when she saw Kaoru look uncertainly from side to side.  
  
"Nope." Senko let out a frustrated sigh when they came to a room at the end of the hall. "Let's try this one." Kaoru said reaching for the handle. Senko shrugged she didn't know where the barracks were either. Quietly Kaoru opened the door and looked inside. The room had many charts on the wall and a table with books spread open on it. There was also a bed with a body in it. Kaoru quickly shut the door. "Suiso's in there!" She whispered urgently.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"He's sleeping." Senko moved past Kaoru and started to open the door slowly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaoru yelled keeping her voice quiet.  
  
Senko put her finger to her lip. "That piece of wood. If I can get it then I don't think he'll have his power anymore." Senko stepped inside followed closely by Kaoru. The girl's voices trembled as they moved closer to the sleeping Suiso. "This guy smiles in his sleep!" Senko exclaimed so quiet Kaoru barely heard her. "He's still in his uniform." Kaoru gave her a 'so' look. "I think it's in his uniform." Kaoru looked nervously at the sleeping Suiso.  
  
"I'll do it." She mouthed. She leaned over Suiso, she could hear him breathing. She began to fish through Suiso's pockets looking for the wood. Suiso yawned and she jumped but he just scratched his nose and rolled to his side. Both sighed a sigh of relief and Kaoru continued to look through Suiso's pockets. Senko watched quietly as Kaoru's face brightened and she mouthed the words. "I got it!"  
  
Kaoru pulled it from Suiso's pocket careful not to wake the sleeping man and held it. She felt suddenly very tired and her eyes fell half shut. Senko shook her excited and started to pull her from the room when they heard a groan from the man behind them. Their eyes went wide as they turned and saw that Suiso was stretching himself awake. "Run!" Senko hissed pushing Kaoru.  
  
Suiso had such a nice dream. People all over the world knew his name. He stretched and as he did every time he awoke he patted the only part of his old ship that had survived the fire. When he patted it nothing hard stood between his hand and his chest. Panicking Suiso sat bolt upright and looked around his bed then looked out the door. He saw to girls clad in kimonos running out of his room. "They must have it!" The thought raced through his mind. "Or else you'd still be sleeping." Suiso jumped to his feet and screaming chased after the girls.  
  
Senko looked back and saw Suiso running after them. "Split up!" Kaoru nodded and the two went separate ways. Suiso followed Kaoru knowing she was the one who had his beloved piece of ship. He could tell by how tired she was.  
  
Kaoru felt dizzy as she tried to find her way to the deck. She could hear Suiso's steps behind her. The hunk of wood that she had pressed to her chest seemed to be weighing her down. As soon as she had touched it, it seemed to drain away all her energy.  
  
Suiso was gaining. He had plenty of energy now that his source of power was gone. To call on so much power as he had done earlier it took a lot out of the remaining piece of ship. To make it powerful again the person who had possession of it had to sacrifice their own energy. Suiso reached out his hand and grabbed Kaoru's ponytail. He gave one hard yank and Kaoru was sent flying onto her back. Suiso walked up to her, smile long gone from his face.  
  
He stepped on her wrist that held the block of wood. "Let it go." He commanded her. Kaoru's eyes were starting to close soon it would suck away all her energy killing her; only Suiso could handle it without being killed. He put more weight on her wrist. Her face twisted in pain and her fingers opened. He reached down and picked it up. Kaoru looked at him with glazed eyes. "Where's Kenshin?" Suiso walked away from her leaving her lying on the floor; he was tired. 


	11. Chapter 11 – Suiso’s Demands

Chapter 11 – Suiso's Demands  
  
Senko found Kaoru lying where Suiso had left her. "Kaoru!" Senko shrieked at finding her new friend lying as if dead. Senko fell to her knees and shook Kaoru. She was cold but she was breathing. "Wake up Kaoru!" Senko said quickly tears falling from her eyes. Kaoru remained sleeping.  
  
Kaoru heard Suiso laughing. She opened her sore eyes and saw she was back on the deck. Senko was just waking up in a man's arms. Unmei was slowly making his way to his sister; he seemed fine. Suddenly she felt a warm reflection on her face. "... I meant her." She heard Suiso say. Suiso stood in front of her and Kenshin had his arm out in front of her. "Come on Battòsai!" Suiso yelled as he charged at the two of them.  
  
Kenshin quickly untied the rope that had bound the sword and sheath together and whipped the blade free of its sheath. With a war like yell Kenshin ran toward Suiso. Kaoru took a quick look into his eyes before he disappeared into thin air. They were a blood chilling amber. "Kesnhin!" She cried at seeing those eyes.  
  
She heard a clang of metal from behind her and quickly turned and saw that Kenshin had blocked an attack of Suiso's. Kenshin pushed Suiso back and aimed a blow for Suiso's shoulder. Suiso turned away and the two disappeared from Kaoru's untrained eyes once more.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a splash of red. She whipped her head around to see what had happened as the blood fell on her. Suiso knelt before Kenshin holding his chest which blood was seeping from. Kenshin flicked his sword sending the blood from it flying and making more red freckles on Kaoru's face. Kenshin raised his blade to deliver the final blow. "Kenshin! Don't!" She screamed.  
  
Kenshin gave her a cold look. "If I don't stop him now he will just keep coming."  
  
"But... your... there has to be another way!" She said uncertainly. Kenshin scoffed. "Kenshin what happened to you?"  
  
"I will not let anything happen again!"  
  
"What do you mean ag...?" At that Kaoru felt something cold slide into her body but she felt no pain. She couldn't speak; only whimper as she looked down at the blood covered point of Suiso's sword coming from her torso. She touched it with one finger unbelieving as she felt Suiso's hot breath against her neck. She looked back at Kenshin who had turned white and mouth agape.  
  
Suiso pulled his blade free and Kaoru couldn't stand she fell slamming her face into the wood of the ship. Still there was no pain. She heard Kenshin yell out her name and then felt him take her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She mouthed his name trying to make her voice work. Kenshin was on the verge of tears as he held her closer. "Fool!" Suiso's voice rang through Kaoru's ears as he suddenly appeared behind Kenshin blade raised.  
  
Kenshin fell over Kaoru protecting her. Kaoru stared into Kenshin's soft lavender eyes as his face suddenly scrunched up as if in great pain. He smiled at her as she felt a thick liquid fall on her. At first the drip was slow and infrequent then came more rapidly. As the thought about what that cool liquid falling on her must be Kaoru tore her eyes away from Kenshin's and looked over his shoulders. Suiso's sword was sticking out from his back.  
  
Suiso made a quick jerky motion with his hand as he pulled his sword out with a laugh. Kaoru heard Kenshin groan and looked back at his face and into his glazed eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. I really wanted to go back to Tokyo with you." He smiled as his eyes slowly closed and he couldn't hold himself up anymore.  
  
Kaoru could still feel the blood pouring from her as Kenshin lay lifeless upon her. "Kenshin!" She mouthed, no sound coming from her mouth. "KENSHIN!" She yelled louder as the only sound she heard was Suiso's laughter.  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped open much to Senko's relief but her pale and sweat covered face made her worry. "Are you okay Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed still thinking she was in her dream.  
  
Senko rubbed Kaoru's forehead with her sleeve. "Calm down. It will be okay."  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked starting to realize that it was only a dream and Kenshin was alive somewhere.  
  
"I don't know!" Senko shouted a little too loudly. "I found you lying on the ground. It's been hours the sun has already set!" Senko yelled letting all her stress out.  
  
"Suiso!" Kaoru yelled sitting up too fast making her head spin. "He took the wood back."  
  
Senko shook her head she had long ago come to that conclusion. "But are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine I just felt very tired when I held that, that thing."  
  
Suiso yawned as he woke up finally feeling refreshed. He smiled; he had gotten an interesting idea while he had slept. He stretched and grabbed his sword he wanted to visit the Battòsai quickly to get his idea in motion.  
  
Kenshin had finally fallen into a restful sleep trying to regain his strength. He could feel the warmth of the sun beat down on him as he lay in the cool grass. He ran his fingers through the grass sending dew flying in all directions. He could hear Suzume and Ayame laughing happily nearby. "Kenny wake up! You said you would play with us!" He heard Suzume say in a playful pout as she shook his chest with her small hands.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled at the two girls who cheered happily at him finally being awake. "Come on!" Ayame said taking his hand and tugging it. "Let's play tag!"  
  
"You're it!" Suzume yelled as the two ran giggling hiding behind the nearby tree.  
  
"Alright here I come!" Kenshin yelled after them as he rose to his feet. He smiled. Ayame's and Suzume's happy and almost naïve attitude always left him with a smile. Kenshin chased the two around the field being sure not to go too fast so that they were always to far away to catch until he felt a cold presence looming closer.  
  
"Suiso!" Kenshin whispered urgently as he opened his eyes. Soon after the door at the top of a small flight of stairs opened sending light into the room. A dark figure appeared in the doorway and started to make his way down the stairs. Kenshin watched as Suiso descended the stairs.  
  
"How's your head Battòsai?" Suiso asked as if he was an old friend with a smile. He leaned on the bars of Kenshin's cell.  
  
Kenshin returned the smile. "It's fine thank-you."  
  
"You seem happy." Suiso said trying to hide his disappointment. Kenshin heard the disappointment in Suiso's voice and gave a goofy laugh. Suiso was a bit confused he had expected the Battòsai to be furious at him but it didn't matter. "I have a chore for my newest member!" Suiso was silent for a moment and the next time he spoke it was low and had a threatening air to it. "I want you to sneak into Unmei's house and take his son from his bed and bring him here."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "This one won't do that." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Well then... this one will kill one of those two girls who are still onboard." Suiso said. "Well I'll come get you when we dock. So you still have sometime to think it over." He turned, waved, and left.  
  
Kenshin tried to yank his arms free from their restraints. "What now!" He silently yelled at himself. He braced his feet on the floor and tugged with all his might. "What now." He whispered. He jiggled his hands from side to side trying to get it free. "What now!" He said angrily out loud.  
  
Megumi looked over the houses wondering which one had the injured man in it. An urgent call for a skilled doctor had reached her in Kyoto and although she was reluctant about leaving while Kenshin and Kaoru were both missing she couldn't ignore the request either.  
  
She passed a young woman, who had been obviously crying, with midnight hair tied back in a small, messy ponytail carrying a small boy. "Excuse me but do you know which house belongs to a man named Unmei?"  
  
"Who are you?!" The woman asked frightened pressing the boy closer.  
  
Megumi held up her medicine box. "I'm a doctor I heard a man was stabbed."  
  
"Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'm his wife, Maki, please follow me." She said looking at Megumi with a hope, yet doubtful smile. Maki led Megumi to her house and led her inside. Maki quickened her pace as she led Megumi throughout the rooms of her house. Out of the corner of her eye Megumi thought she spotted a familiar sword with a strange, unfamiliar, dark coating on it leaning against a wall.  
  
"Kenshin?" She said under her breath but shook the idea from her mind. Kenshin's blade wouldn't be covered in blood.  
  
Inside the next room was a tall man standing over another man lying in a bed. The man in the bed squirmed in pain his blankets stained with blood. "What happened?" Megumi yelled as she fell to the boy's side and threw back the covers to look over the wound.  
  
"He was stabbed." The tall man sad putting a hand over his eyes to hide his tears.  
  
"Do you know who?" Megumi asked as she began to mix potions.  
  
"Yes, but he is long gone." Maki answered and Taku cried.  
  
Senko grabbed her side and hissed. She removed her hand and saw blood on it. "Senko you're bleeding!" Kaoru said as she looked at Senko's hand. Senko didn't move she just kept staring at her hand. Kaoru leaned over and looked at Senko's wound. "It's not too bad. Wait here while I try to find something to cover it." Kaoru rose to her feet and gave Senko, who seemed lost, one more look before leaving her.  
  
Senko listened as Kaoru's footsteps quietly left and then she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. They fell silently to the floor. "Unmei." She said softly. By the time Kaoru came back Senko had gotten control over herself but her eyes were still very red. Kaoru didn't say anything as she silently wrapped Senko's wound with some cloth she had found.  
  
Kenshin's arms tingled uncomfortably as he made a fist then loosened it trying to keep the blood flowing in his cold fingers. He still had no idea about what he was going to do about Suiso's demand when the door was opened and Suiso stepped inside swinging a set of keys in his hands. "We've almost docked." He slowly looked through the keys looking for the right one. "The girls are upstairs. Still haven't decided yet which one will die if you don't come back with that kid." He found the key and slowly opened the door. He entered and hunched down so he would be eye level with Kenshin. "Hey I could ask you to kill the kid and bring me back his head would that make this easier?" He asked with a goofy smile. Kenshin didn't move. "No? Oh well!" He stood up and slowly went through his keys again. He took a key in his hand and placed it in the key hold and turned it.  
  
Kenshin heard the click as the lock was opened and his hands freed. They fell to his sides and Kenshin wasn't able to move them. They tingled painfully and his fingers were as cold as ice but he could feel the blood rushing back to them. Kenshin stood to his feet without the use of his arms and looked at Suiso who was staring at his wrists. Suiso smiled. "I knew I would find something that would hold you!" He said noting the purple bruises Kenshin had given his wrists in his struggle to free himself. "Follow me!" Suiso said turning on his heels and heading up the stairs.  
  
Kenshin's legs felt like rubber from having sat for so long but took the stairs easily hiding this fact from Suiso. Kenshin made fists again with his hands trying to hurry the blood flow as he stepped blinking into the early morning light. Both Senko and Kaoru were there; hands tied behind their backs. "Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled relieved when she saw him.  
  
Kenshin gave them a smile. "Are you alright Miss Kaoru and Miss Senko?" He looked worriedly at Senko's blood stained kimono. Senko nodded lost in thought and Kaoru answered with a yes.  
  
"Remember Kenshin." Suiso hissed softly in his ear. "Bring me back the boy or forfeit one of these girls' lives. I think the noisy one will be the one to taste my blade if you don't come back by nightfall." Kenshin knew he was talking about Kaoru. 


	12. Chapter 12 – Megumi’s Discovery

Chapter 12 – Megumi's Discovery  
  
Kenshin swung the arm that had feeling back into it as he mindlessly walked the streets. At least that's what he wanted it to look like what he was doing. Ever since he had gotten off the ship he had felt two different people following him. No doubt sent by Suiso. Kenshin was trying to decide if it would be safe to lose them when he saw a familiar face walking toward him. Kenshin panicked and ducked behind a wall of a building and leaned against it trying to look bored.  
  
Megumi saw the flash of red. Could it be? Who else had red hair like that? She quickened her pace to get to the building Kenshin had disappeared behind.  
  
Kenshin could pick out her footsteps from the crowd. She was getting closer, she had seen him. She was just to the corner of the building when Kenshin gave a shout. "Stop." He said quietly and demanding. Megumi stopped surprised by the force in his normal soft spoken voice. "Pretend you're shopping at the shop in front of you." Kenshin instructed quietly. Megumi did as she was told trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
She picked up a little toy that was at the table then set it back down looking bored. She had always been good at hiding her true feelings. "What's going on?"  
  
"Shh. I'm being followed and they can't know that I know you."  
  
Megumi's heart pounded but she kept the bored expression on her face, never faltering. "Being followed?" She said flicking back her hair.  
  
Kenshin nodded his head then yelled at himself. "She can't see you baka!" Kenshin rolled his eyes at himself. "Yes. How's Unmei?" He said knowing that would be the only reason Megumi would be here. Kenshin gave a fake yawn and stretched.  
  
"He'll be okay as long as he doesn't move too much. He lost a lot of blood. Wait..." She said as she realized what she was saying her bored expression replaced with shock. "How do you know Unmei?"  
  
"I can't, not now. Just tell Maki to get Taku and herself somewhere safe." Kenshin looked from side to side. "I have to go now. Wait awhile after I go to leave." Kenshin stepped out from his hiding place and passed Megumi like they had never met before. Megumi watched him go from the corner of her eye. Something had happened. His clothes were ripped and splattered with blood she could tell was his own. His head was wrapped in a white wrapping with blood showing that had seeped through and his Sakabato was missing from his side. She watched him turn a corner disappearing from her view. Shortly after, two big men that look like sailors took the same turn as Kenshin did. "What's going on?!" Megumi yelled out loud running back to Unmei's house now certain that blood stain sword was Kenshin's Sakabato.  
  
Megumi barged so unexpectedly into the house it startled Maki. "Megumi! Did you get all the herbs you needed?" Megumi ran past the startled woman and went to the room where she had thought she had seen that sword. She found it leaning on the wall and looked it over carefully. It was Kenshin's Sakabato. "Megumi?" Maki asked confused.  
  
Megumi twirled around. "Tell me. Tell me why! Why do you have Kenshin's Sakabato and why it's covered in blood?!"  
  
Maki's eyes widened. "You know Kenshin?" Megumi stared at Maki. "Then you had better sit down."  
  
Kenshin looked under a bush and sighed. "It's not here either." He mumbled as he stood up. He had been looking for his Sakabato for almost an hour now and there was still no sign of it. "It's got to be around here somewhere." Kenshin thought as he continued his search. He wanted to find it quickly because the men who had been following earlier had left and he was very worried that they had gone after Megumi.  
  
"... that's what happened." Maki finished leaving Megumi speechless. Megumi still held the Sakabato and couldn't believe what had happened. "We don't know what happened to Senko, Kenshin, or Kaoru." Maki added.  
  
"Kenshin!" Megumi shouted. "I saw Kenshin."  
  
"You saw Kenshin?" Unmei's father said as he entered the room.  
  
"He said that Maki and Taku have to find someplace safe quickly!" Megumi said remembering the conversation she had with Kenshin.  
  
Maki shook her head. "I won't leave Unmei! Not when he's like this!"  
  
"We could move Unmei to where you are." The father suggested.  
  
"No." Megumi said shaking her head. "If you move him any more than he could die." Maki's lip quivered at the thought of losing her beloved. "I know somewhere you can stay. There are plenty of people there to keep you safe." Megumi said thinking of everyone back in Tokyo.  
  
Maki rose to her feet. "I don't care what happens! I will not leave Unmei! I wouldn't leave Unmei even if Suiso stood over me threatening my life!"  
  
"But how would Unmei feel if he found out that you got hurt just to be by his side." A voice came from the front of the house.  
  
The three looked to each other and jumped to their feet. "Kenshin!" They all echoed as the red head entered the room with a comforting grin on his face. He had given up his search for his weapon to check on Megumi.  
  
Megumi rose to her feet still holding Kenshin's Sakabato in her hands. Kenshin looked at it. "MY SAKABATO!" He cried at seeing it covered in blood. Megumi was a little shocked at the Rurouni's sudden outburst but slowly handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin took it from her and stared blankly at it. "What happened to it?!" He felt like crying.  
  
"You mean you didn't know it was... well like that." Unmei's father said confused.  
  
Kenshin gave him an annoyed stare. "I think I would remember something like this." Kenshin looked back down at his sword. "Where did you find it?" Maki tried her best to explain exactly where and when Senko, Kaoru, and Unmei had found it and Kenshin nodded slowly as she spoke. "So it was in about the same spot where I dropped it and the only person around then was..." Kenshin paused a moment annoyed "Suiso." Now that Kenshin thought about it that night Suiso had attacked him he had come back with a cut on his hand. "I think this is Suiso's blood."  
  
"But why would he do that?" Maki asked.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. Suiso was one mind he had trouble guessing. "Maki you and Taku must leave here as soon as possible. Suiso is after Taku."  
  
Maki's mouth dropped. "Why?"  
  
"Suiso said if I don't bring Taku back with me he will kill Senko or Kaoru." Kenshin told her.  
  
"So that's why you're here alone! Suiso just let you go." The man said with a slow shake of his head.  
  
Kenshin sighed he still hadn't figured out a way to get Kaoru and Senko back. "Are you alright Kenshin?" Megumi asked. Kenshin nodded and Megumi frowned at him. "Sit down and let me look at you!" She said forcefully.  
  
"Yes Ma'm!" Kenshin said quickly sitting down. Megumi pulled up a stool next to him and undid the bandage on his head. Whoever dressed it did a fairly good job, for an amateur.  
  
"I'm going to get my medicine. Maki I think you should start getting ready to leave." Maki nodded and left the room. Megumi left and came back and dressed Kenshin's injuries. "You need to heal Kenshin." She lectured him as she worked. "You can't keep going from battle to battle before your old wounds have a chance to heal." Kenshin opened his mouth as to say something but Megumi was the first to speak. "I'll let it slide this time because you didn't really have a choice, but please, PLEASE try to take it a little easy." She said as she finished.  
  
"That I will." Kenshin said as he stood and thanked her. Right now he just wanted to wash the blood off his Sakabato. Kenshin was scrubbing it and was quite angry at Suiso when he heard a shriek coming from inside the house. He ran inside his Sakabato leaving a trail of water behind him and found Maki in tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
Maki took a couple of breaths before she could speak. "I can't find Taku! This was on his bed." Maki handed Kenshin a dark blue Haori. The house fell quiet except for the sound of water dripping from the Sakabato. 


	13. Chapter 13 – Suiso Tries To Break Kenshi...

A/N: This is my plea… NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS DON'T STOP READING! I would say more but I don't want to give away anything.  
  
Chapter 13 – Suiso Tries To Break Kenshin  
  
Kenshin stared down at the uniform in his hand. "Kenshin is Taku okay." Kenshin looked up at Maki who was shaking.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What does this mean?!" She screamed grabbing the uniform and shaking it. "Where is my son?!" Megumi came running. "Tell me Kenshin! Where is my son?!"  
  
"Suiso…" Kenshin began but Maki pushed past him not wanting to hear anymore. "You can't go after him." Kenshin said as she passed Megumi.  
  
Megumi grabbed Maki's arm. "He would just kill you."  
  
Maki shook herself free of Megumi's grasp. "Like he could do anything else to me!" She cried. "My husband is lying in his death bed. He's taken my son. He could have killed my son." She wiped a tear from her eye. "What would you do?!" Megumi stood speechless knowing she would do the same thing. "What am I suppose… to…" Maki cried he shoulders heaving.  
  
Kenshin stared hard at the puddle that was forming on the floor. All this pain. All this suffering. Everything, everything was because of him. Even if he never killed again he was still hurting everyone he cared for. Everyone who cared for him. Everyone he loved. "I'll bring him back." He said softly and left without looking back at Maki.  
  
Kenshin was almost to the door when Megumi snapped out of her trance and went after him. "What are you going to do Kenshin?" She yelled at him as he opened the door.  
  
He stood in the doorway awhile not saying anything. "I don't know." With that he shut the door behind him.   
  
Megumi threw the door open. "Kenshin wait!" She called after him but there was no stopping him. Megumi wanted to follow him but she knew she would just get in the way so she ran in the opposite direction. Toward Kyoto.  
  
Kenshin stormed toward the dock. How could he have let this happen? He cursed himself bitterly. He had gotten so upset at Suiso as he washed the blood from his Sakabato he had never felt any hostile presence sneak up on the house. "If Taku is harmed in anyway I'll never forgive myself." He thought when he could see the ship forming in the distance.  
  
Suiso was waiting for Kenshin as he watched him head toward the ship. He snorted when he saw that Kenshin wasn't wearing the Haori but he shrugged it off. He would get Kenshin in the uniform sooner or later. Suiso also noted that Kenshin had found his Sakabato which made Suiso a little nervous. He wanted Kenshin unarmed. Of course that is why he had another one of his crew get the boy because he guessed Kenshin would return armed.  
  
Kenshin looked up at the ship and saw Suiso watching him. Kenshin climbed aboard and didn't waste anytime. "Where is Taku?"  
  
Suiso smiled. "Shouldn't you have him?" Kenshin glared at Suiso. "So how's the boy's father?"  
  
"Where is Taku?"  
  
"Do you really want to know Battòsai?" Suiso said his smile widening. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "He's dead." Kenshin's mouth opened slightly. Taku couldn't have been too much older then Suzume. "You seemed surprised. If you had just done as you were told that boy would be alive."   
  
Kenshin couldn't speak even if he hadn't killed Taku with his own hands the boy was dead because of him. "You killed him?" Kenshin said not wanting to believe.  
  
Suiso smiled this is what he wanted. "Do you want to see him? I tied him to a sack of rocks and threw him overboard." He pointed to his left. "Right over that rail." He added with a smirk.  
  
Kenshin's body shook he felt very cold. He turned an amber eye on Suiso. "YOU!" Kenshin put his hand on his blade but was then blown back by a gust of wind. Kenshin jumped up and charged again. Suiso was surprised and just barely gathered enough to blow Kenshin back. Kenshin kept his balance and charged again at Suiso.  
  
Suiso yelled and a swirl of air rushed around him before flying straight at Kenshin. Kenshin felt the invisible rocks pelt him but he ignored the pain and ran straight at Suiso. Suiso was speechless as Kenshin rushed toward him. Not knowing what else to do Suiso snapped his fingers.   
  
Kenshin unsheathed his Sakabato and in a blinding light almost struck Suiso until he heard a gasp. Kenshin stopped his attack and turned around. There stood a man holding Kaoru with a sword to her throat. "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled. He wanted to run to her but his hands and feet began to burn making his attention go back to Suiso.  
  
Suiso was speaking quickly and had his eyes shut. "??????????" Kenshin's eyes went wide as the circle appeared. "????????now!" Kenshin was dragged back and slammed into the floor.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed out.  
  
Suiso was a bit shaken, he had expected Kenshin to react when he received the news that the boy was dead but he hadn't expected this much of a reaction. Although he hadn't expected it he had prepared for it and he was thankful. He gave the man that held Kaoru a wave and the man disappeared taking Kaoru with him. Suiso walked up to Kenshin and whispered into his ear. "Think Battòsai all of this could have been avoided. I know that your friend is alive but he is on death's door. Your lover and your friend are being held against their will and now a little boy is dead. All because of you." Suiso made sure to say the last sentence slowly. "I've found out a little about you Battòsai. I know about Shishio. I know who Hiko is. I even know about that grave in Kyoto. I've been watching you very closely recently. I think I even know who lies asleep under that headstone." Kenshin's muscles tightened. "A name I said on the night I watched my ship burn. Tomoe."  
  
"Suiso." Kenshin clenched his teeth.  
  
"Everything is your fault. If you would just stop resisting then nobody else will be hurt. You want to protect their happiness don't you?" Suiso had no clue how deep those simple words hit Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin stopped his struggles and just stared not seeing what he was looking at. He could hear the younger version of himself saying "I will protect your happiness." Then he remembered the words he had read in a simple journal. "On a street in Kyoto he became a man never to return." Because of him Unmei and Maki had lost their happiness.  
  
Kenshin felt numb and cold as the thought sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. Suiso could see that something he said was eating at Kenshin. Suiso watched as Kenshin slowly blinked showing him eyes that Suiso had never seen before. They were a dark lavender instead of the bright carefree ones that Suiso had seen many times before. These eyes seemed tired, defeated. Suiso smiled.  
  
Everything seemed blurred to Kenshin that he hardly remembered anything. The spell had been removed soon after and Kenshin had been led back to the barracks. This time he was simply placed in a cell and left alone. The darkness of the room was unbearable. In the shadows Kenshin could see ghosts dressed in bloody Shisengumi uniforms. Kenshin clasped his hands over his ears and tried to ignore their screams.  
  
When Megumi returned so suddenly and out of breath everyone knew something was wrong. "Megumi why are you back so soon?" Sano asked looking Megumi over carefully making sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"I found Kenshin!" She said in-between breaths.  
  
"You found Kenshin?" Aoshi repeated calmly entering the room.  
  
"Lord Aoshi." Misao said breathlessly happy to see him.  
  
Megumi nodded. "Kaoru is with him. They're in trouble." It had taken Megumi almost half a day to return to Kyoto and she hoped nothing had happened to her friends.  
  
"Trouble!" Yahiko shouted jumping to his feet shinai in his hand.  
  
Megumi gasped for more breath. "Yes. A man has taken Kaoru and a little boy and is using them against Kenshin. This man… he…" Megumi gasped for breath.  
  
Everyone was edgy wanting Megumi to continue. Megumi's face was pale and her body felt weak from so much running. Sano was the only one to notice this as Megumi tried to get enough air to speak. Sano reached over and grabbed a nearby stool and placed it next to the heaving woman. "Sit down fox lady." He said as if he didn't care if she did or not.  
  
"Sanos…" He hushed her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"Catch your breath, then tell us what happened."  
  
Suiso ran through his ship until he skidded to a stop in front of a door. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Inside was a tall, skinny man with dark, black hair playing patty cake with Taku. "What are you doing?!" Suiso yelled at the man. The man rose to his feet, his face a beet red color. Suiso gave an annoyed sigh. "Stop playing with the kid and get him out of here!"  
  
"You want me to give him to his parents?" The man asked confused.  
  
"NO!" Suiso screeched. He wanted the boy as far from Kenshin as soon as possible. Suiso had planned on parading the kid in front of the Battòsai at first but when he had seen Kenshin heading toward him after he had boarded the ship he had decided to tell Kenshin that the boy was dead. It had worked much better than he could have ever guessed. "Take the kid into the woods or somewhere; anywhere! I may need him later. Just get him off the ship!" Suiso said his voice rising.   
  
The man bowed. "Yes Captain Suiso." He turned and picked up Taku who began to cry.  
  
"Mommy! Where's mommy?!" The little boy screamed loudly.  
  
"Shut him up!" Suiso yelled as he resisted the urge to make his lie into truth. The man put his finger to his lips and tried to shh Taku but he just cried louder. "For crying out loud man!" Suiso said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and shoved it into the boy's mouth making it instantly quiet. "If the Battòsai finds out this boy is alive I will personally rip your limbs from your body." The man gulped knowing his Captain wasn't lying and left carrying Taku with him.  
  
Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all stared wide-eyed at Megumi as she finished what she knew about Suiso. "No one can have that kind of power!" Misao yelled but the look on Megumi's face told her she wasn't lying.  
  
Sanosuke unfolded his long legs and gave them a stretch before standing up. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get this Suiso guy." He said indifferently as he stretched his back. Sanosuke walked out the door. Aoshi silently stood and followed him with Misao close behind him.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Yahiko yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran after him. Megumi took a deep breath, stood, and left too.  
  
Suiso walked the deck of his ship thinking to himself as the men around him prepared to set sail. He was trying to think of what to do next. He was so close but still so far away. If he pushed the Battòsai too hard he was worried the Battòsai would snap. He couldn't just back off now either. Kenshin's spirit was definitely weakening but he wasn't where Suiso wanted him just yet. "I'm close." Suiso hissed under his breath a smile planted on his face.  
  
Kaoru fell as the boat suddenly jerked underneath her feet. She fell back onto Senko whose eyes didn't even leave the spot she had been staring at when the weight fell on her. Kaoru picked herself off Senko and looked at her. "Senko are you okay."  
  
"My brother may be dead… again. Because of me. Kenshin is suffering… again. Because of me." Tears began to streak down her face. "Unmei…" She whimpered.  
  
Kaoru placed a hand on each of Senko's shoulders and forced Senko to look her in the eyes. "Yes Unmei is hurt but he may be alive. He survived last time right?" Senko nodded. "Then believe in your brother. Believe like I believe in Kenshin."   
  
Senko stared into Kaoru's eyes, her tears stopped falling. "Yes. I have to believe in my brother. If I sit here like he is dead then I am not helping. If I don't help then he might as well be dead." She reached up and brushed away the salty water that clung to her face. "Thank-you Kaoru, let's find Kenshin and get out of here!" Senko stood up and tried to open the door it was locked. Senko gave Kaoru a mischievous smile. "Think we can break it down?"  
  
Suiso picked Kenshin's Sakabato off the deck and looked at it. "He was the deadliest assassin ever and yet he carries this." He said out loud as he rolled it over in his palm. Suiso looked at it a little longer then walked to the edge of his ship and held the sword over the edge. "He won't be needing this anymore." Suiso said with a smile. He wanted to drop it into the water but he couldn't open his fingers. He stared hard at the long object in his hand for awhile then reluctantly handed it to the next man who passed him. "Put this in my room." Suiso told him simply. The man bowed and did as he was told.  
  
Kenshin sat, his back pressed hard into the bars of the cell. His victims of the past had stopped screaming and had left except one. This one laid quietly on the floor. His dark figure sprawled out on the other side of the cell. His clothes, the blood he was covered in, his hair, all dark except for one red flower on his back. Kenshin shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry!" He screamed in his head. "I'm sorry I took your happiness!" Kenshin wanted to keep his eyes closed but he couldn't help but open them to see if he was still there. He was. He would always be there, buried deep inside Kenshin's heart.  
  
Kenshin heard the door open and light flooded into the room sending the images of the past back. A small boy whose arms and legs seemed too long for his body descended the small flight of stairs carrying a small tray of food. He looked at Kenshin who was still staring at that spot his skin so pale it looked white. Kenshin took a quick look at the boy who looked nervously back at him. He didn't seem to be much older then Yahiko.   
  
The boy jumped back in fear when Kenshin's eye fell on him. He had heard many ghost stories about the Battòsai growing up and was very fearful of Kenshin. Fearfully the boy moved closer to Kenshin and slipped the food through the bars. "This is for you Battòsai." The boy said with a wobbling voice.  
  
"That name." Kenshin thought bitterly. The boy was starting to back up afraid to turn his back to Kenshin. "What's your name?" Kenshin asked him not wanting to be alone in the darkness again where his memories would be waiting for him.  
  
The boy opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "My… my name?" He stuttered. "The crew calls me Shizuka." He said as he reached the first step wanting to run up the others.  
  
"Is that your real name?" Kenshin said quickly before the boy could run away.  
  
Shizuka ran his hand through his short coal black hair not wanting to answer. "My real name is… is…" he paused and looked up the stairs. "My real name is Nakami!" He said as he ran up the last three stairs slamming the door behind him before Kenshin could ask another question. Darkness fell around Kenshin like a blanket.  
  
Nakami leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths still afraid that Kenshin would cut down the bars of his cell and come after him. "Hey Shizuka!" Someone called to him. He looked up and saw Kodo. Kodo was an average size man who could break you in half without trying. He brushed back his brown bangs from his face and gave Nakami an evil smile. "Did you do it? Or did you piss your pants?" Kodo knew Nakami's fear of the Battòsai; he had been the one who told Nakami most of the stories he knew. Nakami nodded, still shaking. Kodo laughed. "You got a voice on you?" Nakami just looked up at him. "Well! Get going on your other chores!" Nakami bowed and ran off.  
  
Nakami walked carefully fearful of spilling the food on the new tray he had. He rocked with the ship as it rolled over the waves; he still wasn't use to that. He was supposed to take this food to the two girls and then scrub the deck. He stared at his feet carefully picking out his steps.  
  
"Ready!" Kaoru yelled as Senko and she got ready to run. Senko gave a nod. "Go!" The two girls charged and ran smack into the door. Kaoru fell and Senko's eyes watered as she leaned on the door. "Ow!" Kaoru whined as she picked herself off the floor. "Let's try again!" Senko nodded not able to speak knowing if she did she would start to cry. She followed Kaoru back to the other end of the room rubbing her tender arm. They had been at this so long that Senko had lost count of their attempts. "Ready?" Kaoru said again and received a nod from Senko. "Go!" The two charged at the door just as Nakami opened it.  
  
The boy opened his mouth to scream but when Senko and Kaoru ran into him they knocked all the air out of him. Nakami coughed as he tried to wipe the food that had spilt on him off. "Come on Kaoru!" Senko screamed as the two girls ran down the hall with no idea where they were going.  
  
Senko led the way; she had a little bit of an idea of where she was going. "This way!" The two of them went through a doorway and found themselves on the deck.  
  
"Ay! They ain't suppose to be up here!" Someone called out. The girls ignored him and kept running.  
  
"That's the door!" Kaoru yelled recognizing the door Kenshin had emerged from earlier that day. Kaoru grabbed the handle and threw the door open and the two stumbled in. Kaoru spotted Kenshin head down in the same spot Nakami had left him. "Kenshin you're okay!" Kaoru yelled happily.  
  
Kenshin turned his head. "Miss Kaoru." He turned his head back and stared at that spot on the opposite side of his cell.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru said his name questionably he wasn't the same Kenshin she knew. His eyes chilled her marrow and made her heart heavy.  
  
Senko felt the same feeling but she ignored it and ran up to the bars of Kenshin's cell. "Kenshin did you see him? Did you see Unmei? Is he alive?!" Senko asked without taking a breath; tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Yes, but he is very hurt." Kenshin said to her. "And it's all my fault." He added in silence.   
  
Senko broke down in happy sobs. "He's alive!" She hugged Kaoru. "My brother's alive!" Kaoru smiled at the news of Unmei being alive but when she looked over at Kenshin she knew there was something he wasn't telling them.  
  
"Kenshin what's wrong?" Kenshin didn't move. "Kenshin? Kenshin what happened?"  
  
"Taku, is dead." Kenshin closed his eyes.  
  
Senko stopped breathing. Dead? Taku wasn't who she had to worry about it was Unmei. Dead? He couldn't be dead! Dead? He was just a little boy. Dead? She remembered the day Taku was born; how proud and scared her brother had been. "Dead?" She choked.  
  
"Yes." Kenshin opened his eyes slowly. "It's my fault." The words echoed through his mind.   
  
Senko fell to her knees. "Dead? Dead? He can't be dead!" Senko started to cry. Kaoru stood, everything seemed so unreal. She wanted to go to Senko and comfort her but she couldn't move her body. That little boy she had given a ball to; could he really be gone? Kaoru blinked sending silent tears down her face.  
  
Suiso still held his men back as he listened just behind the door. They were crying now he could hear them. Suiso made a silent motion to his men for them to stay where they were and opened the door with a smile so wide it was ear to ear. "So Battòsai told you already? Why must you take away your Captain's fun Battòsai?" Senko and Kaoru turned around to face Suiso; Kenshin still couldn't take his eyes from that seemingly empty spot.  
  
"You killed him!" Senko screeched and ran at Suiso. Suiso had suspected this and drew his sword the very tip of the point embedded in Senko's neck. Kenshin watched nervously, helplessly trapped on the other side of the bars.  
  
"Now, now." Suiso twisted his sword a little so a small drop of blood slowly slid down Senko's neck. Senko was afraid to breathe as the cold steel danced ripping open her delicate flesh. "You see Battòsai? See the pain? See the tears? See the hurt?" He moved slowly forcing Senko to turn toward Kenshin. "Do you see it?" He hissed.  
  
"Stop it!" Kaoru screamed and ran at Suiso. Suiso pushed a little harder into Senko's throat making her cry out. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. Suiso made Senko move so he could keep an eye on Kaoru.  
  
Suiso looked Senko in the eyes but her eyes were locked on the cold steel pressing into her throat. "Look at me." Suiso thought needing her to look him in the eye. "I can't make this work if you don't look me in the eye. Carefully Suiso pushed his sword deeper into Senko's throat. She hissed and glared at him, looking into his eyes.  
  
The four of them stood silently except for the creaking of the ship and Senko's frightened groans. None heard Suiso as he began his spell. Muffled and silenced by keeping his lips pressed tightly together it didn't even look like Suiso was whispering. Suiso felt his tongue as it pressed against the top of his mouth forming the words he was speaking. "Take the girl who looks me in the eye breath away from her."  
  
Senko tried to inhale but no air came. Her brain sent a signal that that was bad but as she continued to look into Suiso's eyes she ignored her brain. She wanted to rip her gaze from his pupils but she couldn't. She could just look calmly into the endless black abyss of Suiso's eyes.  
  
Suiso watched as Senko tried to force her eyes to stay open. Her head began to drop dangerously close to Suiso's unforgiving steel. "Just a little longer." Suiso told himself as he calmly waited.  
  
Senko's vision began to blur as her body slowly seemed to be shutting down. Her body seemed so heavy and she wanted to sleep but she knew death would certainly follow if she fell asleep. She tried to stay awake but her vision now began to grow dark.  
  
Suiso watched knowing that Senko was losing the fight to stay awake. Slowly Senko's eyes fell all the way shut and her body gave out from under her. Seeing that this was the moment he had been waiting for Suiso dragged his blade across Senko's throat.  
  
Kenshin blinked. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He blinked again. Or was what he saw just another fantasy he wished had happened. He looked to Suiso who was smiling as Senko's body fell; face first, to the floor.  
  
"Senko!" Kaoru yelled running to the fallen girl's side. Kaoru shook her with no response. "Senko." Kaoru said as tears began to fall from her. Kaoru looked down and saw a small trail of blood coming from Senko's throat. Kaoru started to move Senko onto her back when she felt something cold, hard, and sticky slap her back.  
  
Suiso stood over Kaoru his sword pressed down on her kimono making her freeze in place. Slowly Suiso slid his blade down Kaoru's back wiping Senko's blood from his blade onto Kaoru. He then flipped the sword and repeated the process until all the blood was gone. "Well Battòsai only one more friend to go. Then you won't have to worry about hurting anyone ever again. Shall I end it now?" Suiso said as he placed his sword onto the back of Kaoru's neck. He looked over at Kenshin who had his mouth slightly open in surprise. "No? Alright then." Suiso took his blade off of Kaoru's neck. "Get upstairs before I kill you too." He said with a glare.  
  
Kaoru looked nervously to Kenshin. "Go Miss Kaoru. Everything will be alright." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
Suiso laughed. "Don't be a fool Battòsai!" Kaoru felt sick to her stomach as she rose and started up the stairs. She stopped half wayup and looked back. "Get going!" Suiso said impatiently. She glared at him and stormed up the rest of the stairs. When she was gone Suiso bent over to Senko and positioned her head so that Kenshin was unable to see the wound on her neck. He then picked her up and with one last smile left Kenshin alone.  
  
Suiso sighed. "I did it." He said with a satisfied smile after he had handed the limp Senko to one of his men. 


	14. Chapter 14 – Visitors in the Night

Chapter 14 – Visitors in the Night  
  
Kenshin leaned his back against the sturdy wall. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. He leaned his head back hitting against the wood and took a deep breath. He was tired and everything was so complicated. He sighed again his eyelids slowly falling. He sat up with a snap and shook his head trying to shake away the sleep. "No not yet. Think. How are you going to get out of this?" He leaned back again trying to think of all of Suiso's spells. There had to be a way to beat them. His eyes fell lower and lower as he tried to think and then they finally fell shut.  
  
Kenshin sat leg dangling over a rocky cliff. He swung his leg back and forth slowly his other leg tucked comfortably under the other. His Sakabato leaned against his shoulder and moved as Kenshin took in a deep breath. The sea splashed below him filling his nose with the smell of salty water. The wind blew gently against his face bringing a new smell of fish. It was relaxing and he smiled. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath taking in all the scents; fish, water, salt, and White Plum? He snapped his eyes open and turned around.  
  
There stood a woman with her raven hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her black loving eyes looked to Kenshin and on her face; was a smile. "Tomoe!" Kenshin said shocked stumbling to his feet.  
  
"Yes Kenshin." Kenshin felt like his feet weighed a ton as he made his way to her. He wanted to hug her, embrace her so she would never leave him again. He reached out a hand and looked questionably to her. She let a small, single laugh escape her parted lips. "Kenshin it's alright." She said opening her arms. Kenshin was shaking as he took another step and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Tomoe I'm sorry." He said smelling her as he buried his head deeper into her. White Plum filled his entire body and he never wanted to not be filled with that smell. "Another has died because of me." He was crying now. Tears fell both of loss and of happiness to be with the one he had loved so dearly.  
  
Kenshin felt Tomoe's gentle hand reach up to the back of his head and comfortably stroke it. "It's okay Kenshin." He looked up and saw that she was still smiling.  
  
"Why do you smile for me Tomoe?"  
  
She laughed again filling his ears with the sound of her beautiful voice. "Kenshin you are too hard on yourself. You saw what Suiso did to Senko right?" Kenshin nodded. "Then could he not have done the same thing with Taku?" She said assuring.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "You mean Taku..." She silenced him with a shh and leaned her head against his. She just wanted to be with him. Her silky raven hair brushed against Kenshin's skin. He wanted to reach up and feel it with his fingertips but just couldn't let her go. He hugged her tighter. They stood there for awhile but when Tomoe pulled back from Kenshin it was too soon for him. "Tomoe." He said sadly not letting go. "Stay with me."  
  
She gently touched his face with her hands and moved his head so he would look into her eyes. "It's alright. I'll wait for you then we will have entirety to spend with each other." She said softly. "For now go to the one who is waiting for you to save her." Kenshin reached up and pushed the hair that was blowing into her face behind her ear so that he could see her. "Be strong Kenshin." She whispered as she removed her hands and seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
"Tomoe?" Kenshin said sadly at seeing her leave. He stood a moment looking at the spot Tomoe had disappeared from when he heard footsteps behind him. Not bothering to turn around Kenshin listened to the footsteps, but they were a man's footsteps, not Tomoe's.  
  
A figure appeared by Kenshin's side and said quietly. "That's a very strong woman we fell in love with."  
  
Kenshin's heart jumped as he turned and looked at a man with black hair. He too had a smile on his face and he held a delicate red flower in his hand. "Kiyosato." Kenshin said wide eyed.  
  
Kiyosato looked to Kenshin. "It's nice to see you." Kenshin gave Kiyosato a shocked look making the man laugh. The last time Kenshin had seen Kiyosato he had been laying in the streets of Kyoto covered in blood from a wound that Kenshin had given him. "You made Tomoe smile." He handed the flower in his hand to Kenshin. "That's all I ever wanted or needed. Her smile."  
  
Kenshin looked down at the flower in his hand. "You should hate me."  
  
The man shook his head. "I don't. Times were different everyone did things back then that they shouldn't have done. You're not the only one. I should have never left her." He said sadly. "Do you know what you have to do now?" Kenshin looked up to Kiyosato. "You have to bring the smiles back to your friends. You know what to do now?" Kenshin nodded. Kiyosato smiled. "Well I have to go. Someday we'll have enough time to chat. I would like to get to know the man that made Tomoe so happy." He started to walk away from Kenshin he turned and waved as he disappeared from Kenshin's sight.  
  
Kenshin slowly opened his eyes wanting to go back. He stretched and a smile crossed his face. He could still smell White Plum. He knew what he needed to do.  
  
Suiso watched Senko as the night wore on. He looked at her neck again where a small cut was already scabbed over. He watched her chest fall up and down as she slept. He put on a great act. He smiled at himself. Before he had dedicated his life to making the Battòsai he had once been a slave trader. He also use to take those from rich families and hold them hostage. He had done this act many times to get away when he returned his captive for the money. He would lightly cut the victim's throat after making them pass out. Then those who were there would be too worried about saving the one he had cut rather then stopping him.  
  
He would go see the Battòsai tomorrow. Suiso was worried he had gone too far in the 'death' of Senko. That's why he had to keep her alive for now. Just in case the Battòsai wanted him dead.  
  
A/N: This was suppose to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters. Sorry to say I did that because... I haven't finished writing the next chapter... (weak laugh) I got into a writer's block but I'm out now... so I will be updating sometime in the future! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!! Please review! I'll be your friend!!!!!!  
  
P.S.A.N.: I wanted to make sure this chapter got up soon because of the dream. I've read many fanfics and I've always wondered why Kiyosato never makes an appearance. I've started (and then deleted) other fanfics that had Kiyosato in it... I mean he was really important after all? I don't doubt I'm the only one who thought of putting Kiyosato and Tomoe together... it's just I thought there would be more fanfics with them in it... am I making any sense? 


	15. Chapter 15 – Nakami the Quiet Child

WHOO HOO!!! Today was my last day of school!!! I'm free!!!!! With the end of school comes good news and bad news for all my readers, I'm sorry to say, that I am. First the good news: With the close of school I now have more time to work on my fanfics and will be able to post quicker! Bad news: With the close of school I have lost my Beta reader… (cries) we contacted each other through school and now that connection is gone… so THERE WILL BE MISTAKES AGAIN…. after this chapter. I will try my best to catch all my mistakes but I can never find them all so I am apologizing ahead of time.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't normally do these because if it's on obviously I don't own any of these characters except my OCs. But in this next chapter I stole a song from my favorite movie!!! Can you guess which movie?  
  
Time for reviewers!!! Without you this fanfic would have been collecting dust a long time ago….  
  
DrowAngel – It's not that I dislike Kaoru it's just I find her a little annoying sometimes. She seems very indecisive and sometimes air headed. She's not bad she's just not my favorite. Also the relationship between Kenshin and Senko is mostly friendly. Kenshin sees Senko as a good friend he helped out and Senko looks up and respects Kenshin for being her rescuer. I just couldn't help making Senko a reason to make Kaoru jealous!! (evil smirk)  
  
Ms. Zeal – I always look forward to your reviews! Please feel free to ask questions, true some I may say keep reading but you may have caught something I didn't explain well enough or something I just forgot about! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
rain angst – I'm just glad to get a review! It doesn't matter to me if the review came 10 years after the story was completed! I just LOVE reviews! I'm glad you found the story to be good so far!!!!!  
  
kinghtsfairlady – I can't make the Kenshin face show up here but you have NO idea how much I'm going to use that now!!!! I LOVE IT!!!! I'm happy that you thought the small argument Kenshin and Kaoru had came out well. When I was writing it I was afraid it was too short but then I felt it really didn't need to be any longer so you put my fears to rest with that comment! You had chills with the dream? YES!!! I have succeeded as a writer! BUW HA HA!!!! (runs around in victory chant –gets sanity back-) It is a really big complement to me that I can touch reader's emotions though my writing! Again! You made my day! I don't mind that your comments are long!!! It gives me more information about if I'm doing things well, bad, or helpful hints! One more thing I have to say before I go! Your comment –Great that you can get inside a killer's mind and not be one yourself.- (shifty eyes) that's right… I'm not a killer… no reason to suspect me… -jk!-  
  
Chapter 15 – Nakami the Quiet Child  
  
When Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, and Megumi returned to Unmei's house they were told that Suiso's ship had already left the dock. No sign of Kenshin, Kaoru, Senko, or Taku could be found. Sanosuke pounded his fists together angrily. "We're too late!"  
  
"Not… not yet." A weak voice called.  
  
Maki fell to Unmei's side. "Unmei! You're awake!" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
Unmei kept his eyes shut tight in pain but managed a smile. "I love you." He said softly reaching up his hand so he could feel her face. Silently knowing her husband's wish Maki grabbed his hand and placed it on her face. "I have a ship… you can use it to…" He trailed up.  
  
"Well alright." Sanosuke said with a grin and Yahiko and Misao slapped each other's hands. Unmei gave a groan then told them were to find his vessel he had bought a few years ago. As the pain in his side grew worse Megumi gave him a sedative and Unmei fell back into a more restful sleep.  
  
Everyone but Megumi and Maki, who stayed with Unmei, made there way to the dock and found Unmei's small ship. Aoshi looked the vessel over carefully and then looked over at each member planning on sailing on the ship. "Excuse me," Aoshi motioned to Unmei's father "what did you say you're name was again?"  
  
"It's Tsuki." (A/N: Yeah I finally named him… it was too hard keeping him nameless… and I finally thought up a name.)  
  
"Tsuki, you may know better than me but do you think this ship can sail well with nine people?"  
  
Tsuki looked around. "But there are only five of us going."  
  
"On the way back there will be four more."  
  
Tsuki's face dropped as he looked around. "I didn't think of that." He took another look around. "I don't think we all should go." Aoshi nodded, the same conclusion he had come too.  
  
Misao who had been in earshot of the conversation gave Yahiko a pat on the back. "I guess you'll be staying here Yahiko!" Yahiko was about to yell at the weasel girl when Aoshi spoke.  
  
"Misao you will have to stay here also."  
  
Misao swung her head around so fast that her long braid hit her in the face. "But, Lord Aoshi." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm not going to be left behind!" Yahiko said stubbornly. "I'm going to help Kenshin!"  
  
Sanosuke appeared behind the boy and put his hand on his head. "And you will. You two need to keep your eyes on Megumi, Maki, and Unmei. If this Suiso guy isn't bothered at taking helpless kids from their own home then he wouldn't give a second thought too women and injured."  
  
Misao and Yahiko seemed to think that over a little before nodding their heads in unison. "I'd still rather go and fight Suiso rather then watch over someone." Yahiko thought as he and Misao stood side by side watching as the other three began to leave the dock.  
  
Misao was waving her hand so hard that Yahiko was surprised it wasn't falling off. "Be careful Lord Aoshi!!! Bring Kenshin and Kaoru and everyone else back quickly!" Yahiko wasn't able to watch any longer too upset at the thought of being left behind. He turned his back and watched the other sailors that were walking around the dock.  
  
One man that caught Yahiko's attention was a tall, skinny man with dark, black hair who seemed to be looking for something. His hand was on his tanned forehead scanning the bobbing ships. A discouraged smile crossed the man's face as he lowered his hands and Yahiko saw that the man held a paper ball in his hands. At first he thought nothing of it but for some reason it seemed strange to see a man, obviously a sailor, carrying a ball. Yahiko tried to shake the thought from his mind. "He probably a father and that's for his kid." He told himself and yet he couldn't help but stare at the man as he turned to leave. Yahiko without thinking began to follow him.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Misao asked when she turned around and saw him walking away.  
  
"I'm going to follow that guy. You can go back to the house if you want."  
  
Misao sprinted a little and caught up to Yahiko. "Why do you want to follow him?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just got a feeling."  
  
Misao smiled. "I'll go with you. You got a feeling huh?" The two fell silent as they neared the man.  
  
Suiso leaned against the bars of Kenshin's cell. The Rurouni had greeted the Captain quietly when he had entered the room and to Suiso's delight had even called him Captain Suiso. Kenshin sat cross legged in the middle of the floor. His head was down so that his bangs fell in front of his eyes hiding them from Suiso. "So Battòsai are you tired of your friends suffering?" Kenshin nodded. "Are you going to behave?" He added playfully, answered with another nod. "Alright then." Suiso unlocked the door and opened it. "You ready to take your first order?" Suiso said with a grin as Kenshin picked himself up keeping his eyes hidden behind his hair.  
  
"Yes Captain Suiso."  
  
"Then go up to the deck and helped the boy up there wash it." Kenshin made a light bow and headed up the stairs leaving the smiling Suiso behind him.  
  
Nakami was on his hands and knees moving a wet cloth back in fourth. The sun beat warmly on his back making his neck sweat slightly his hair sticking too it from the moisture. He had a smile on his face and was singing a little song he had heard from one of the sailors on another ship he had been on. "Show me the way to go home. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had me a little drink about an hour ago and it got right too my head. Wherever I may roam, over land or sea or foam. You can always hear me singing this song…"  
  
"…show me the way to go home." A new voice added.  
  
Nakami's smile widened. He was fairly new on Suiso's ship and a new voice didn't surprise him. "Well I didn't think anyone else on here knew that song." He said as he continued his work. "It's one of my favorites."  
  
The man behind him laughed. "Yes, this one has heard many different songs over the years. It's a neat little song; that it is." The man was silent a moment. "Suiso has asked this one to help you; that he has."  
  
"Oh." Nakami said a little surprised that Suiso would want one of his older crew to do such a lowly job of scrubbing the decks. "Well here you go." Nakami took a rag from the bucket of sudsy water and turned to hand it to the man. When Nakami got a good look at that fiery red hair and the cross shape scar his heart and mouth dropped. "You're… you're… you're the… the…"  
  
"Battòsai." Kenshin finished for him, with a bit of disgust in his voice, taking the rag from the stunned boy's hand and started to wash the deck.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Nakami yelled.  
  
Kenshin looked over at the boy who still hadn't moved. "I'm washing the deck; that I am." He said with a goofy grin trying his hardest to make the boy less uneasy around him.  
  
"Why?!" Nakami still seemed to be in a panic.  
  
"Because Suiso told this one too."  
  
"Why do you listen to Captain Suiso?"  
  
Kenshin looked sternly at the boy. "Because Suiso will hurt the ones this one cares about if I don't; that he will."  
  
Nakami eyes widened slightly understandingly. "Oh." Kenshin could see the boy's nervousness as he turned back to his work and began to scrub again.  
  
"Show me the way to go home." Kenshin sang softly. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed." He took a careful glance toward Nakami who smiled. He had probably looked up to the man that had taught him the song.  
  
"I had me a little drink about an hour ago." Nakami added quietly.  
  
"Shizuka!" A booming voice called making the Nakami flinch. Kodo soon loomed over the two scrubbing and began to laugh. "Well isn't this a site to see! The Battòsai! Washing the deck." Kenshin continued to scrub ignoring the boisterous man. Kodo was a little surprised when Kenshin didn't even recognize that he had heard him. "So are you humble enough to shin my shoe Battòsai?" Still the peaceful Rurouni ignored the man. "You deft Battòsai?" Seeing he was getting nowhere trying to injure the man's pride he moved on to the boy. "So Shizuka are you two cleaning up the mess you made after you saw him?" Nakami froze, his face was completely red.  
  
"Please." He begged silently. "Please don't…"  
  
His quiet prays went unanswered. "Shizuka here probably didn't tell you, did he mister Battòsai? Won't surprise me! I thought the little bugger was a mute till I smacked him hard enough one day." The man laughed at the memory of the day he had struck Nakami making the boy yell out in pain. That was the day he earned his nickname Shizuka; quiet one. "Shizuka here is very special. He still can't control his bladder." Kodo started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Nakami clutched the rag in his hand tightly. That had been one time. One time! The night before Kodo had told Nakami some of the most horrible stories about the man next to him that he had, had terrible nightmares all night long. One seemed so real that he had lost control of himself and… he blushed even redder and clutched the rag even tighter.  
  
"Well I got more important things to do." The man said after he had gotten control over himself. "If you need me to help you find some clean pants after you're done with the Battòsai you come and see me okay?" Kodo said and gave Nakami a small slap to the back of the head before walking away.  
  
Even after Kodo was gone Nakami still did not move. Kenshin didn't say anything making sure to keep his eyes on the deck. He knew Nakami was crying and was trying desperately and in vain to stop them.  
  
After Nakami had found the will to move he and Kenshin finished cleaning and he then quickly disappeared. Nakami hid in the sleeping quarters trying to clam his nerves. He had been sitting right next to the Battòsai. His body shook, and he had cried in front of the Battòsai. "They say he looks into your sole through your eyes! He finds your greatest weakness and he kills you slowly until you've got the perfect look of horror and pain in your face. Then he kills you." One of Kodo's bedtime stories. "His hair use to be black but he took hundreds of babies and slid his blade across their throats. He then dripped all the blood out of the body into his hair!!! He wanted to show the world his favorite color! Blood!" Nakami shivered. But the man that had washed the deck with him didn't seem like that. "He messes with your mind, making it even easier to kill you!" Nakami slapped his hands over his ears. He would have to try to avoid the man named Battòsai.  
  
Nakami knew that trying to avoid someone on a ship was hard but trying to avoid a man that shared the same chores with you was damn near impossible. Now when the two scrubbed the decks Nakami made sure to wash at another part of the ship while Kenshin washed another. Kenshin could tell that Nakami was avoiding him but he wasn't too concerned. The boy did have a darn good reason to be afraid. He was the Battòsai after all.  
  
Kenshin was to do just about everything any other member of the ship was. He slept when and where they slept. He ate when and where they ate. He did his share of work and he had to treat Suiso with the same amount of respect that they did.  
  
Nakami would watch Kenshin at night with his ice blue eyes. Nakami hadn't been sleeping well lately too afraid to sleep in the same room of the ex-hitokiri and Kodo had caught on and the jokes had already begun. It was one night like any other. Kenshin was leaning against the wall staring but not seeing with his lavender eyes. Nakami's blue eyes watching the lavender eyes over the edge of his hammock; while everyone else slept. Blue eyes started to fall but then snapped back open to afraid to shut fully before the lavender ones.  
  
"You should get some sleep; that you should." The lavender eyes said softly. Ice blue jumped as they realized that the lavender ones had focused on them. They didn't answer. "You don't have to be afraid this one won't harm you." The lavender eyes closed for a moment then opened again. "What kind of stories have they told you?" Curiosity was visibly shown to the blue eyes. Still the blue remained silent. "Well this one will go to sleep if it will make you feel any better." As the lavender eyes promised they closed and went to sleep. Slowly the blue eyes fell shut and they too slept.  
  
Nakami struggled as he tried to pull a bucket of water up the side of the ship the next day. The wind was strong and he was having trouble performing the simple task. "Hey Shizuka don't fall in now!" Kodo teased and slapped the young boy on the back. Nakami struggled to keep his balance from Kodo's slap when the ship gave a violent pitch sending the young boy over the rail. Nakami felt himself fall and he flung his arms violently trying to grab on to something knowing full well that to fall overboard under Suiso meant to be left behind to drown. He felt his fingers latch onto something hard, part of a wooden beam on the rail.  
  
"Kodo! Kodo help me please!" Nakami yelled. He felt a cold shiver run down his back when he was answered with laughs.  
  
"You speak! I have to go tell the others!"  
  
More laughter then footsteps going away from Nakami. "Kodo! Please Kodo help me! KODO!!" The boy yelled shutting his eyes. Suddenly he heard rushed footsteps heading toward him. "Kodo." Nakami thought with a little relief, Kodo wouldn't let him die like this after all. Nakami felt a hand grab his writs, but it wasn't the strong bulky hands of Kodo. Nakami opened his eyes to look up at his savoir. "Battòsai!" Nakami all but choked out.  
  
"Hang on!" The redhead yelled to the blue eyed boy. Kenshin grabbed the boy's wrist tighter and tried to pull Nakami up.  
  
"Hey, don't you go worrying yourself over him." Kodo's voice came from behind Kenshin. "That kid is a lost cause." Kodo was beginning to get mad at the Rurouni's continued silence. "Of course you're just as loony as the kid."  
  
Kenshin ignored Kodo although he threw silent curses at the man for not helping the boy. After all it had been mostly Kodo's fault that Nakami found himself hanging over the edge of the ship. Kenshin put all his focus into getting the boy up on deck. "Come on Nakami!" Trying to shake the boy out of the shock like state he had suddenly come under at seeing Kenshin.  
  
"So you do talk." Kodo continued as he watched. "Hey," Kenshin paid the man no mind. "Hey," still ignored. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kodo pushed Kenshin from behind.  
  
The sudden force that had come from behind startled Kenshin as his stomach was rammed into the side of the rail knocking the breath from him. It the briefest of moments Kenshin felt his grip on Nakami's wrist slip.  
  
It seemed so unreal. Kodo's brown hair suddenly coming up behind Kenshin's red hair and pushing Kenshin hard into the railing. As the wind was knocked from him Kenshin had lost control over his body for the smallest fraction of time, but it had been enough. Nakami's wrist left Kenshin's strong grip and the boy felt himself fall once more. He watched amazed by how slow he seemed to fall as the figures of Kenshin and Kodo grew smaller. Then he felt his head ring as he slammed head first into the water. The impact so rough the boy lost conciseness.  
  
Kenshin panicked as he watched the boy fall into the cold, unforgiving sea. "Nakami!" He cried helplessly and he started over the rail himself. A sudden grab on his shoulder stop him for a brief moment. Kenshin turned his head and looked into Kodo who was white with fear.  
  
"Captain Suiso would kill me if I let you jump!" He said shaking as he yanked Kenshin who was already half way over the rail back onto the deck.  
  
"If you can get Nakami back here safely then this one won't jump." Kodo made no sign of movement. "Alright then." Kenshin said bouncing to his feet. "You'd better have either a good plan to get us both out of the water or a good excuse to tell Suiso." He said as he ran and leaped over the edge before Kodo even had time to react. Kodo listened for the splash before running off. The wind roared louder when the news that the Battòsai had jumped reached Suiso's ears.  
  
The wind blew against the walls of the house. Maki took a quick breath of air making a strange sucking sound as she closed the door behind her. Megumi looked up from the bandage changing she was doing to give the other women an understanding look. Suiso was mad.  
  
The little ship that held Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Tsuki rocked dangerously. Sanosuke gripped tighter to the rail determined not to throw up as the wind blew the little vessel from side to side. Aoshi and Sano who had never seen Suiso's power didn't think much about the sudden ferocity of the wind but Tsuki looked straight ahead the dread clearly written on his face as he prayed that his friends were safe.  
  
Kenshin swam to the surface and gasped for air. He quickly looked around him but couldn't see Nakami anywhere. "Nakami!" He called as a wave brought him higher he looked around again. There off to the left he spotted the boy slipping under the water. Kenshin swam as hard as he could toward Nakami and when he finally reached him he found the boy had yet woken up. Kenshin tried to tread the water and hold Nakami's and his head up out of the water at the same time but the waves kept crashing over the two bodies. Kenshin spat the salty water that had gotten in his mouth after they had been drenched by yet another monster sized wave when he heard a spitting sound coming from the weight in his arm. Nakami was waking up.  
  
Nakami spit the water out of his mouth. He felt someone holding him and his stomach leaped threatening to make him throw up. He opened his eyes and stared into lavender ones. "Battos…" He started before more water poured into his mouth.  
  
"Hang on!" Nakami caught the sudden fear in Kenshin's face as he turned and saw an impossibly large wave heading toward them. Nakami dug his fingers into Kenshin's gi and held on for dear life as the wave crashed over the two. Everything seemed so much quieter and calmer under the water. Nakami had his eyes closed shut as he clung for dear life to the Rurouni. He could feel Kenshin kicking and using his other hand to get them to the surface.  
  
Kenshin forced his eyes opened trying to see how much further it was to the surface. His muscles ached as he continued to swim but he had to keep going. He had to reach the surface. Then something seemed to loom over the two from above the surface.  
  
Suiso stood in the small life boat with a few of his men. He tried to calm himself to calm the waves that crashed around them. As the waves began to settle one of the men leaned over and looked down into the darkness of the sea unable to see the two figures just below him.  
  
"Is that a ship?" Kenshin thought hardly able to believe his luck. His side had begun to cramp up but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and kicked harder to the surface. Both Kenshin and Nakami felt the water break away from them and at the same time took in a gulping gasp of air. "Over here!" Kenshin yelled out before half sinking back into the water. He pushed himself up again still clutching Nakami. "We're over here!"  
  
"Get going men!" Kenshin heard Suiso's angry shout. Kenshin clenched his teeth as the pain in his side grew.  
  
The waves had died thanks to Suiso and Nakami let his grip on Kenshin slacken so that he could support himself. He looked to the ex-hitokiri and saw that he was having trouble. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin pushed himself a little higher out of the water. "Yes. Are you alright?"  
  
Nakami nodded. "Y…yeah." He answered, his lips shaking.  
  
"You idiot!" Suiso's voice broke through. "You shouldn't have jumped!" Suiso reached out his hand toward Kenshin, ignoring Nakami.  
  
Kenshin grabbed Nakami's hand and dragged him in front of him. "Here take Nakami-san." Suiso scowled trying to grab Kenshin. "Take him or I'll go under." Kenshin threatened, he was having trouble with his left leg and knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself and Nakami up much longer. Suiso grabbed Nakami's shirt and dragged him to the side of the raft. Kenshin waited patiently as they started to haul Nakami over. Nakami was halfway in the boat when the knot in Kenshin's side could no longer be ignored. Kenshin gave a yell before slipping back under the water.  
  
"Battosai!" Nakami yelled worried as Kenshin slipped under the water. He was thrown to the floor and smacked his head against the side of the boat.  
  
"That idiot!" Suiso yelled then jumped into the water. The ship rocked as the Captain dove under. Nakami picked himself up and peered at the spot he had last seen Kenshin. It was eerily quiet as he and the others watched the water breathlessly.  
  
"Over there!" One called out pointing. Not to far from the other side of the boat Kenshin's red hair and Suiso's black hair could be seen bobbing along. The boat paddled up to the two and first brought Kenshin aboard and set him on the floor then they helped their captain into the ship and into a seat.  
  
"You idiot! I didn't go through all that trouble of bandaging your head for you to drown yourself!" Suiso yelled furiously at Kenshin who was too busy trying to push away the searing pain rushing from his side. He clutched his side and tried to take deep breaths. Now that he wasn't moving the pain wasn't so bad. Two towels were handed to Suiso. Suiso took one and wrapped it around himself the other he handed to Kenshin. "Here."  
  
Kenshin took the cloth from Suiso but instead of draping it over his own shoulders he put it around Nakami who was shivering. The water had been very cold. "You'll be okay now; that you will." Nakami nodded and Kenshin gave the boy a smile before going back and concentrating on his breathing.  
  
That night Kenshin was leaning against his normal spot on the wall and he was watched by timid blue eyes. Kenshin, against his better judgment, was experimentally poking his side. It had gotten better pretty quick but it still felt stiff and each time he poked it a small sensation of pain rushed up his side. "Battòsai?" A questioning voice said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes Nakami?" Kenshin answered as he stopped poking.  
  
"Thank-you for saving my life but…" The boy trailed off.  
  
"Why did I save you?" The boy nodded. "This one doesn't like death. This one made a vow to never kill again and to protect those that are in my sight."  
  
"But you are the Battòsai!"   
  
"This one threw that name away a long time ago. This one is called Kenshin now. Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin." Nakami repeated. "Thank-you Mr. Himura."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Thank-you Kenshin." They smiled at each other and after awhile Nakami fell asleep never to have nightmares about the Battòsai ever again. 


	16. Chapter 16 – To The Rescue

Chapter 16 – Too The Rescue  
  
Kaoru had gotten news of Kenshin's rescue. She wanted to see him to make sure he was okay but Suiso had kept a careful eye on her. He visited her at different times everyday to make sure she was where she was suppose to be. "Suiso I want to see Kenshin." She told him again when he came to see her the day after Kenshin's jump.  
  
"Why should I." Suiso was not smiling and Kaoru didn't really have a good answer for that.  
  
"Kenshin would work harder if he saw me." She spit out trying to think of anything to get Suiso to let her see Kenshin. Suiso had only been there a few moments but started to leave. "Wait! Please Suiso."  
  
Suiso smiled. "Call me Captain Suiso and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Kaoru's face turned red with anger and if she had something in her hands she would have bopped Suiso on the head but then her face lighted. She would do anything to see Kenshin again. "Please Captain Suiso."  
  
"I'll give you five minutes." Suiso turned to one of his men. "Fetch the Battòsai." The man bowed and left along with Suiso. Suiso headed to his room but first he had another stop to make. He knocked on a door and it was opened for him then he stepped inside.  
  
"Suiso I want to see Kenshin!" Senko said sternly.  
  
"What is it with you two and seeing Battòsai?" Senko looked down still slightly scared of Suiso. "I just came to remind you…" Suiso said with a light tone to his voice and a smile on his face. "…about our deal."  
  
"If I keep quiet then you'll let me go the next time you dock." Senko stated.  
  
"That's right." Suiso wanted to get rid of Senko as soon as he could before Kenshin found out she was still alive. "Well I got to go!" He said with a wave before leaving Senko with the guard that was always in the room with her.  
  
"… I had me a little drink about an hour ago and it got right to my heeeeeeeeeeeeead!" Nakami was singing and quite merrily now that he was no longer afraid of Kenshin. He looked over at Kenshin begging him to continue.  
  
Kenshin blushed and began to scrub the deck harder. Singing just wasn't his thing. He took one glance into Nakami's pleading eyes and sighed. "Wherever I may roam."  
  
Nakami grinned. "Over land or sea or…!"  
  
"Battòsai!" A new voiced chimed.  
  
"Or Battòsai? That's not how the song goes!" Nakami joked.  
  
The man ignored Nakami. "You can visit that girl." Kenshin was surprised. "You got five minutes." Kenshin jumped to his feet and sprinted away. "HEY! Do you even know where she is?!" The man called after him.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks. He had thought that he had five minutes to find Kaoru.  
  
"Are you really the Battòsai?" The man asked thinking that Kenshin had just started running for no reason. "Follow me idiot." Kenshin went to the man's side and began to wonder why everyone seemed to call him an idiot.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled happy to see him. "You're alright!" She jumped into his arms.  
  
"Ah… this one is glad to see you're okay too Miss Kaoru; that I am." He said blushing brightly.  
  
"I heard you jumped over the side of the ship! What were you thinking!" She said backing out of his arms and shaking her finger at him.  
  
"I'm sorry! That I am!" Kenshin yelled putting up his arms in self-defense. The two crew members that happened to be nearby laughed at seeing Kenshin being held then scolded in less then a minute.  
  
Kenshin shut the door so that Kaoru and he could be alone together but the laughter behind the closed door could still be heard a little while after. "Kenshin… I… mean…" There were so many things Kaoru wanted to say but she didn't know where to begin.  
  
"There is something this one needs to tell you Miss Kaoru." Kenshin began. He wanted to tell her about his suspicions over Senko's "death." Kenshin opened his mouth to continue when he noticed there was a slight breeze inside the sealed room.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"That… that… this one will protect you and make sure you get back safely; that I will." Kenshin had a feeling there was someone else besides Miss Kaoru who was listening to him. He had to choose his words carefully and make sure Kaoru didn't say anything she shouldn't.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I know you will." She placed her hand on his.  
  
Suiso was a little disappointed. He had hoped to get more information out of Kenshin but the two had only made small talk. Suiso looked down at his charts again but they didn't hold his interest very long; he pushed them aside. "Now that I have him how do I start my legend?" He said out loud. He sat back in his chair thinking it over completely unaware of the small vessel heading toward his ship.  
  
"Over there." Aoshi said calmly pointing over the side.  
  
"I don't see anything." Tsuki said as he placed a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Trust me; I can see the sails over in that direction."  
  
"You hear that Sanosuke?"  
  
"You bet!" Sano turned the wheel in the direction Aoshi had pointed out. "Here we come Suiso!"  
  
"Show me the way to go home." Nakami had just about finished washing the deck when Kenshin returned. Nakami gave him a wave when he saw him. "How did it go?"  
  
"Good." Kenshin looked out into the sea and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
"What is it?" Nakami asked looking in the same direction and seeing nothing.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing." He bent down and picked up a rag. "They should be here tomorrow. I will have to find something to fight with tonight." Kenshin thought as Nakami began to sing.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully so he quietly rose to his feet. "It's alright Nakami." Kenshin said softly as he stretched his muscles a bit.  
  
"Where are you going?" The shy boy asked quietly.  
  
There was no breeze but Kenshin still picked his words carefully. "To find something that will help this one."  
  
Nakami climbed out of his hammock. "I want to help." Kenshin nodded agreeing that Nakami could come with him. "What is going to happen tomorrow?" Nakami asked, his voice rising a little when they were away from the sleeping crewmen.  
  
"Something. There may be a fight. You should stay below tomorrow; that you should."  
  
Nakami's eyes widened. "You aren't going to fight Captain Suiso are you?"  
  
Kenshin remained silent for a moment. "Only if Suiso tries to hurt this one's friends."  
  
"Are you looking for your sword?" Kenshin stopped and looked Nakami in the eye. Nakami hung his head avoiding Kenshin's stare. "I know where it is." He whispered, his heart suddenly torn between helping his new friend and staying loyal to his Captain.  
  
"Where?" Kenshin mouthed, he thought Suiso would have gotten rid of his Sakabato.  
  
"In his room. Captain Suiso's room." Nakami suddenly found the wall to be fascinating he studied it thoroughly. "But he hid it in his room." Nakami knew exactly where to find it, he had accidentally discovered it yesterday.  
  
"Do you know where it is in his room?" Nakami stared harder at the wall. "It's alright. I'll look for it myself."  
  
Nakami let out a small sigh of relief until he saw Kenshin heading to Suiso's room. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oro? Why to get this one's Sakabato back of course!" Kenshin answered in an almost happy tone.  
  
"But Captain Suiso is in there!"  
  
"Then this one had better be quiet and not wake him up then!"  
  
The door to Suiso's room creaked softly when Kenshin opened it. Kenshin stepped inside the room and Nakami stood breathlessly in the doorway. Suiso slept peacefully unaware of the two's presence in his room. Nakami could feel his knees buckle as Kenshin moved further into the room.  
  
Kenshin let his eyes scan the room trying to figure out where Suiso had hidden his Sakabato. He was confident that he wouldn't wake the sleeping Suiso; he had perfected the art of sneaking around in the darkness during the Bakumatsu. Kenshin stepped toward the desk with pile of books on it. Quietly Kenshin pulled opened the draws checking for false bottoms, but none of the draws were even long enough to hide a sword in.  
  
"Find it." Nakami's brain echoed. "Hurry and find it before Suiso wakes up."  
  
Kenshin, having checked all the draws, moved to the only other item in the room. Suiso's bed. Kenshin leaned over and check under the small bed keeping an eye on the sleeping body. Finding nothing under the bed Kenshin rose and looked around again. He spotted Nakami in the doorway. The boy's eye was locked onto one of the charts hanging on the wall. Without a word Kenshin went to the chart, it looked like any other chart. He ran his hand over it, the wood behind it felt smooth then it bumped up just slightly. Kenshin took the chart down and took a closer look at the wall behind it.  
  
Kenshin placed his hand back on the wall and was able to feel a small hole. He pulled back and part of the wall swung open. "A secret compartment!" Kenshin opened the door open all the way and found his Sakabato inside.  
  
Nakami let out a sigh. He never thought Kenshin would find it. He had been cleaning up Suiso's room when he knocked the map down. He saw the 'handle' when he was trying to hang the map back up, his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had opened it. Nakami was slightly worried that Suiso would hurt him if he ever discovered how Kenshin had found his sword but since Nakami hadn't really said anything perhaps he could get out of this guilt free. Kenshin replaced the map and walked over to Nakami. "We should go back and get some sleep; that we should." Kenshin said with a smile. Nakami gave a nod and the two walked back together.  
  
Morning came and Suiso awoke. He got out of bed and looked around his room. Everything seemed to be in place but he couldn't help but feel something was out of place. He tapped the piece of wood that still held his power making him feel a little better but something still felt out of place. Suiso knew better then too ignore these strong feelings so he began to search his room for something. His feelings had never let him down before. He had gotten the strange feeling to go capture Senko to lure the Battòsai too him and he had listen only to discover that he didn't need to search for the Battòsai he too had paid Senko a visit. He had gotten lucky. Suiso took down his chart and opened his secret department. He clenched his jaw to keep his swear within his mouth as he discovered it was empty.  
  
Suiso rubbed his injured arm that had been feeling better before his little 'swim' with Kenshin as he stormed to the crew's sleeping area. He found it empty, all except for a couple of men who where still dozing. He went to the Kitchen where he found most of his crew but Kenshin wasn't among them. The anger rising inside of him with each passing second Suiso made his way to the deck where he found Kenshin and Nakami scrubbing away as they always did. "Battòsai!" Suiso yelled from the other end of the ship.  
  
"He's really mad. Do you think he knows?" Nakami said nervously as he watched Suiso walking toward them.  
  
"Probably." Kenshin said calmly rising to his feet. "Go below." Kenshin wasn't sure what Suiso was going to do and he wanted Nakami as far away as possible. Kenshin went to met Suiso halfway and Nakami darted for the stairs.  
  
"How?! How did you find it?" Suiso yelled at Kenshin.  
  
"Find what?" Kenshin asked playing dumb.  
  
"Your sword!"  
  
"My Sakabato?" Kenshin asked. Inside his head he begged that Suiso would believe his act, he had never been a good liar.  
  
"How did you find it?" Suiso was getting visible madder.  
  
"I don't have it as you can see." Kenshin said motioning to his empty side. "I thought you would have gotten rid of it."  
  
Suiso clenched his teeth. "I know you have it you little sneak. Now where is it?"  
  
"Now, now." Kenshin said raising his hands. "Even if I did have it why would I need it? I can't take on the whole crew and I don't know anything about navigating ships."   
  
Suiso temper was visible reduced. "That's true. He knows something. There must be some reason why he wants his sword. I have to find out why." Suiso's smile returned. "Oh, Battòsai!" He half laughed. "It's not what you would do with it. It's the fact that you came into my room and took something out of it. That's not respectful. You have to treat your Captain with respect."  
  
"Captain." Kodo's voice intruded their argument. "Captain there is a ship over there." Suiso turned and looked at the ship that had gotten closer during the night.  
  
"Odd." Suiso looked back to Kenshin. "Funny how first your sword goes missing now this ship." Suiso strolled to the edge of the ship and whispered something that Kenshin couldn't hear. "Let's see who is on that ship." The wind picked up a bit then died as it rushed for the nearing ship.  
  
Sanosuke shivered a bit from the sudden breeze. "It's getting really cold." He muttered as he rubbed his arms.  
  
"Ai." Tsuki said without emotion as he checked his charts again.  
  
"Bah." Sanosuke was bored. This was taking too long and the company wasn't the greatest. Aoshi was too quiet and Tsuki was so worried that he wasn't any fun to be around. Sanosuke was anxious to catch up with Suiso so there would finally be some action. "So how powerful is this guy again? Really strong?" Sanosuke asked again.  
  
"Really strong. Don't underestimate him Sanosuke."  
  
"He fights without honor if he uses kids as shields." Aoshi added from the spot he was sitting at.  
  
"Yeah. That coward hiding behind children. I'll make him pay!" Sano said angrily and balling his hand into a fist. "Let's hurry it up and teach that guy a lesson!"  
  
"If only it was that easy." Tsuki sighed as the breeze died down.  
  
Suiso pounded his hand on the rail. "Coward am I?" He turned to Kenshin. "Your friend Sanosuke called me a coward!"   
  
Kenshin seemed surprised. "How did Sanosuke… Megumi! Megumi must have gone and told everyone back in Kyoto. Now everyone has been dragged into this." Kenshin turned his attention back to Suiso who was still ranting.  
  
"So you think I am a coward. Let's see how you handle this!" Everyone could feel the ship began to rock violently from underneath their feet as dark clouds began to form in the sky.  
  
Chapter 17 – Rough Waters  
  
"What the hell!" Sanosuke yelled angrily as the ship began to pitch. A blanket of rain began to fall pelting the three men on board.  
  
"It's Suiso!" Tsuki yelled throwing a rope at Sano. "Don't let go of this!"  
  
Sano felt the rope tighten in his hands. "How could it be Suiso? It's just the weather!" Sano yelled over the pounding rain.  
  
"Is this his power?" Aoshi said calmly as he began to help Tsuki take that sail down before it got ripped to shreds.  
  
"Yes!" Tsuki grunted as he worked. "He must have spotted us and is going to capsize us."  
  
The ship creaked as waves threatened to plow over the deck. "How do we stop him?!" Sano yelled as water swirled around his ankles.  
  
"We can't! All we can do is hang on and hope for the best."  
  
"Please let my luck be good today!" But Sanosuke's plea was unheard over the thunder that had begun to sound.  
  
"Suiso stop this!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Suiso turned calmly to Kenshin water running down his face and over his smile. Suiso raised a finger and slowly waved it back and forth. "Now, now don't forget. It's Captain Suiso and aren't you enjoying the show Battòsai?"  
  
"Suiso stop this or I will stop you myself; that I will."  
  
Suiso's smirk widened. "Capta…" It had been so fast that at first Suiso didn't even realize what had happened. The slow thudding that came from his jaw told him that Kenshin had hit him. Suiso straightened himself and looked at Kenshin, even though rain pelted everyone who watched Suiso could see clearly through the darkness two piecing, amber eyes staring back at him and for a moment he was scared. His smile left leaving an open mouth behind.  
  
"Stop this right now or you will regret it." Kenshin said calmly as he took another step toward Suiso.  
  
Suiso took a moment to get over his fear and he gritted his teeth angrily as he realized that he still hadn't managed to break the Battòsai. "He's stubborn, but I always get what I want." Suiso thought bitterly. He cleared his voice once before speaking. "How do you plan to stop me?" He spat through the rain.  
  
Kenshin's voice was cold. "By any means necessary." Nakami, who had been watching from a 'safe' distance, gasped from the sound of Kenshin's voice. Could that icy demeanor really belong to the goofy man that had saved him from drowning?  
  
Suiso without realizing it took a step back. "You… you can't do anything Battòsai!" He instinctively rubbed the piece of wood hidden in his pocket while mentally adding. "Not while I have this." Kenshin took another step forward. "Men!" Suiso called out knowing Kenshin was too much for him to handle on his own, even unarmed.  
  
Kenshin watched calmly as Suiso's men advanced. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get Suiso's attention and somehow stop him. He wasn't sure how to do that yet but he had to try something.  
  
Meanwhile the three aboard the rocking ship hung on for dear life. They had retreated below but the ranging storm still rang in their ears. "Now what?!" Sanosuke yelled to Tsuki.  
  
"Not much! We've done all we can!"  
  
"Why don't we put the sail back up and use this wind to our advantage?!" Sano screamed not liking the helpless feeling that was suddenly gnawing at him.  
  
"It would be ripped to shreds! Or worse it would capsize us!" The ship tipped dangerously to one side as if to prove a point.   
  
"Well we don't seem to be doing much better without it!" Sano said as the ship tipped in the other direction. "I say lets throw the dice and see how our luck is! If we put up the sail we could get there faster. We sit here Suiso is just going to keep getting further away! If we did catch up again he would do the same thing wouldn't he?" The look on Tsuki face told Sano he had made a good point. "The way I see it Suiso is going to sink this boat weather we do something or not. So I say lets go get Kenshin and the missy back!"  
  
"It's going to be hell up there." Tsuki warned.  
  
"Then this should be a piece of cake." Sanosuke joked as Aoshi agreed with a nod. Together the three prepared to tackle the storm. 


	17. Chapter 17 – Rough Waters

A/N: Sorry that this took so long but I believe that I am cursed. First I got a new notebook with my graduation money. (Hugs the computer to chest.) This has allowed me to work more than I ever dreamt I could on my stories… however, MY INTERNET HARDLY WORKS!!! So I've been working on fixing that. Also the word on here is different then the one fanfiction accepts so I've been working on fixing that too. Also because of my bad internet I couldn't post ANYTHING!!! Now my e-mail isn't working making it impossible to send anything I have written to my beta reader!! (Sigh) What did I do to deserve this? On a side note I recently went to a water park and all I could think about was how I could tie my experience into this fic. I don't need a life! I have one with my fan fictions!  
  
FOR ALL KENSHIN AND YU-GI-OH LOVERS: Read Ms. Zeal's Darkness of The Heart and Sword fanfic. It is a Kenshin and Yu-gi-oh crossover!! I normally don't read crossovers because I find them boring BUT THIS ROCKS!!! This is the best crossover I have EVER read! Not only that but Ms. Zeal is the best updater I have on my favorites list!! With all the quick updates and the GREAT story line this is a must read!! To read it check out my favorite stories list or check out my reviewers! Ms. Zeal is one of my BEST reviewers!!! So PLEASE read her fanfic!  
  
My lovely, lovely reviewers!  
  
knightsfairlady - Thanks for all the reviews! I don't care if I get reviews the second after I post or a 100000 years later as long as they come!! (Ego grows bigger) Oh! And it wouldn't be a bokken you'd be dodging… it would be a real sword. (EPP!) I spelt Sanosuke wrong?! AUG! I did!! (Grabs real sword that she was just talking about from the wall) For being such a poor RK fan I will now commit seppuku. (Inner Zig-zag): ACH! Not yet! How will you keep your promise not to leave any fic unfinished! (Outer Zig-zag): Oh… yeah… how about I just bang my head against the wall then? (Inner Zig-zag): As long as you don't kill us. (Outer Zig-zag): Okay… while I get my sanity back I want to thank you SO MUCH for pointing that out! Man I feel like an idiot… Zig-zag no baka! Also I'm glad you like Nakami!! I hope you continue to like him as the story progressive.  
  
rain angst - I'm glad you'd still be around no matter what! It makes me so happy to know I have good, strong, loyal readers!!!  
  
Ms. Zeal - I don't mind the long review! It makes me feel special! About the storm; This is how my thought processes went. 1 - the waves are from the wind blowing strongly, 2 - the dark clouds are from the clouds being pushed strongly and quickly against each other from the wind. Now I wasn't sure if I had that completely correct from my forgotten knowledge from my Earth Science class but I thought when clouds pushed together it could create rain. (I'm not sure if that's the same with thunder but I love thunder so I just had to add it!) About your guesses as to what is to come some were close, some where interesting to think about, and all I have to say is keep reading to find out which were which!  
  
Tiger of the Sonicboom - Thanks for the reviews on Kenshin Lost at Sea and this one! I did put a disclaimer in the last chapter for the song. It's was under my A/N. Dreams rock! I had a Yu-gi-oh dream too! Although it had Freddy from Nightmare of Elm street in it as well. (Shameless plug: I wrote and posted the story on Fanfiction) I wish I could see Bruce!  
  
Chapter 17 – Rough Waters  
  
"What the hell!" Sanosuke yelled angrily as the ship began to pitch. A blanket of rain began to fall pelting the three men on board.  
  
"It's Suiso!" Tsuki yelled throwing a rope at Sano. "Don't let go of this!"  
  
Sano felt the rope tighten in his hands. "How could it be Suiso? It's just the weather!" Sano yelled over the pounding rain.  
  
"Is this his power?" Aoshi said calmly as he began to help Tsuki take that sail down before it got ripped to shreds.  
  
"Yes!" Tsuki grunted as he worked. "He must have spotted us and is going to capsize us."  
  
The ship creaked as waves threatened to plow over the deck. "How do we stop him?!" Sano yelled as water swirled around his ankles.  
  
"We can't! All we can do is hang on and hope for the best."  
  
"Please let my luck be good today!" But Sanosuke's plea was unheard over the thunder that had begun to sound.  
  
"Suiso stop this!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Suiso turned calmly to Kenshin water running down his face and over his smile. Suiso raised a finger and slowly waved it back and forth. "Now, now don't forget. It's Captain Suiso and aren't you enjoying the show Battòsai?"  
  
"Suiso stop this or I will stop you myself; that I will."  
  
Suiso's smirk widened. "Capta…" It had been so fast that at first Suiso didn't even realize what had happened. The slow thudding that came from his jaw told him that Kenshin had hit him. Suiso straightened himself and looked at Kenshin, even though rain pelted everyone who watched Suiso could see clearly through the darkness two piecing, amber eyes staring back at him and for a moment he was scared. His smile left leaving an open mouth behind.  
  
"Stop this right now or you will regret it." Kenshin said calmly as he took another step toward Suiso.  
  
Suiso took a moment to get over his fear and he gritted his teeth angrily as he realized that he still hadn't managed to break the Battòsai. "He's stubborn, but I always get what I want." Suiso thought bitterly. He cleared his voice once before speaking. "How do you plan to stop me?" He spat through the rain.  
  
Kenshin's voice was cold. "By any means necessary." Nakami, who had been watching from a 'safe' distance, gasped from the sound of Kenshin's voice. Could that icy demeanor really belong to the goofy man that had saved him from drowning?  
  
Suiso without realizing it took a step back. "You… you can't do anything Battòsai!" He instinctively rubbed the piece of wood hidden in his pocket while mentally adding. "Not while I have this." Kenshin took another step forward. "Men!" Suiso called out knowing Kenshin was too much for him to handle on his own, even unarmed.  
  
Kenshin watched calmly as Suiso's men advanced. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get Suiso's attention and somehow stop him. He wasn't sure how to do that yet but he had to try something.  
  
Meanwhile the three aboard the rocking ship hung on for dear life. They had retreated below but the ranging storm still rang in their ears. "Now what?!" Sanosuke yelled to Tsuki.  
  
"Not much! We've done all we can!"  
  
"Why don't we put the sail back up and use this wind to our advantage?!" Sano screamed not liking the helpless feeling that was suddenly gnawing at him.  
  
"It would be ripped to shreds! Or worse it would capsize us!" The ship tipped dangerously to one side as if to prove a point.   
  
"Well we don't seem to be doing much better without it!" Sano said as the ship tipped in the other direction. "I say lets throw the dice and see how our luck is! If we put up the sail we could get there faster. We sit here Suiso is just going to keep getting further away! If we did catch up again he would do the same thing wouldn't he?" The look on Tsuki face told Sano he had made a good point. "The way I see it Suiso is going to sink this boat weather we do something or not. So I say lets go get Kenshin and the missy back!"  
  
"It's going to be hell up there." Tsuki warned.  
  
"Then this should be a piece of cake." Sanosuke joked as Aoshi agreed with a nod. Together the three prepared to tackle the storm.  
  
The crackle of thunder that echoed endlessly through the air made talking pointless. Kenshin dodged a grab as he used his god like speed to get to Suiso. The wind blew pelting him with rain drops that felt more like daggers but Kenshin pushed through the blinding rain catching Suiso off guard when Kenshin grabbed the wrist of his injured arm. Suiso screamed although no one heard it over the storm as Kenshin tightened his grip. Some of Suiso's men moved to help their captain but Kenshin yelled for them to stay back that came out almost as a whisper.  
  
"Stop this Suiso!" Kenshin yelled trying to reach Suiso's ears.  
  
Suiso's face hardened. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do. "NO!" He shouted. Kenshin tightened his grip slightly and Suiso flinched.  
  
Kodo shivered from the cold as he watched Suiso and Kenshin face off. He knew he had to do something to help his captain. He couldn't hear what the two were shouting to each other but he could see that Kenshin had the upper hand. "What would give Suiso the upper hand?" Kodo thought widely. He gave his fingers a snap as he ran past Nakami who was watching nervously from the doorway.  
  
Kenshin saw Kodo run away out of the corner of his eye but didn't think much about it. He looked back up to Suiso. The rain beat down in Kenshin's face relentlessly as he studied Suiso's face. Suiso's lips were moving very quickly but Kenshin couldn't hear what he was saying. He didn't need to know what Suiso was chanting however when his palms began to warm slightly. "No!" Kenshin yelled grabbing Suiso's mouth. As soon as Kenshin stopped Suiso's chanting his palms returned to their icy feeling.  
  
Suiso was wasn't worried although Kenshin's hand on his mouth keep him from chanting the binding spell he had other spells he could use and Kenshin was conveniently staring him in the eyes. Slowly his tongue began to form words that Kenshin's hand kept him from speaking out loud.  
  
Kenshin tried to take a breath of air but his lungs wouldn't inhale. A red flag went up in his mind but for some reason he couldn't get himself to focus on what the flag was trying to tell him; he just felt so calm all of a sudden. Suiso was quite pleased with himself when he felt Kenshin's grip loosen.  
  
Kenshin suddenly felt very tried and he couldn't seem to stop himself from looking into Suiso's eyes. His mind seemed to slip and he could hardly remember what he had just been doing. He felt that it had been something important, something really important. Something for Kaoru? Was Kaoru in danger? His mind had become clouded with the lack of oxygen but the thought of Kaoru in danger suddenly lit his mind like a lighthouse. Yes Kaoru was in trouble. He had to help her. Kenshin blinked his eyes breaking the connection. Suddenly air rushed back to his lungs and Kenshin gasped for it gracefully.  
  
Kenshin felt dizzy and lightheaded as he tried to regain his breath and thoughts. Suiso angry at his spell failing took the opportunity to escape Kenshin's grasp. With their captain out of danger Suiso's men advanced. Suiso took a few steps away from Kenshin and the brawl that was sure to form. Hopefully his men would by him enough time to cast the binding spell. "Get him men!" Suiso yelled as clear as a bell.  
  
They all charged at Kenshin at the same time. One slipped on the wet deck and did Kenshin a favor by knocking two others down with him. Two others attempted to grab Kenshin from either side but Kenshin merely jumped up and allowed the two to slam into each other. Kenshin landed gracefully on the two's heads knocking the two unconscious. The next drew his sword and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin waited until the last moment and spun out of the way. The man couldn't stop himself on the slippery deck and found himself on his back skidding into the legs of one of his fellow crewmates. They both fell and began to bicker back and forth to each other. Suddenly six came at Kenshin at the same time. Gracefully Kenshin maneuvered himself around and out of the way of each of the twelve arms. In the end the six men ended up only grabbing each other and sputtering angry curses.  
  
Kenshin found himself in the middle with Suiso's men and Suiso on each side of him, just like he had planned. He had separated Suiso from his men. Suiso was chanting as fast as he could as Kenshin started to run toward him. Suiso knew it was unless Kenshin would reach him before he had a chance. Suiso shivered from the cold rain on his back and the cold, amber gaze Kenshin gave him as he rushed forward. Kenshin grabbed Suiso's mouth ending the chant yet again. Kenshin saw the fear in Suiso's face and he raised his other hand to hit the frightened man when a voice, barely heard over the storm, called out to him.  
  
"Stop right there Battòsai! Or I'll slit her throat!" Kodo stood ridged with a dagger to a frightened Kaoru's throat.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled from her helpless position, shutting her eyes against the rain.  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped back to lavender. "Miss Kaoru!" He released Suiso and started towards Kodo and Kaoru.  
  
"Stay… stay back!" Kodo threatened pushing the dagger closer to Kaoru's throat.  
  
Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks as Suiso's laughter rose over the drowning wind. "Now what will you do Battòsai?" Suiso laughed. "Will you stop me and save your friends on the ship or will you behave and save the girl?"  
  
"AOSHI!" Tsuki yelled. "Take this." He handed Aoshi a rope and went off. They were catching up. The sail flapped dangerously and the ship was taking on more water then Sano could bail but they were catching up. If their luck held strong then they might just make it.  
  
Kenshin looked to Kodo and then back to Suiso. "What's your choice Battòsai? The girl or the others?" Suiso sneered walking up to Kenshin.  
  
"Suiso stop. There is no need for this." Kenshin said urgently. "You're only after this one. You don't need to hurt the others."  
  
"Yes, of course not. Of course I don't need the women. I'm sure you were just going to wipe the rain out of my eye with that fist of yours?" Suiso spat angrily. "I'm not stupid. I know I can't beat you in a fight." Suiso took a deep breath calming himself a smile on his face. "Tell you what I'll do Battòsai. Swear your alliance to me and I will spear the girl a very uncomfortable death."  
  
"Don't do it Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled angry at herself for being so helpless.  
  
"Shut up." Kodo hissed behind her.  
  
"Well Battòsai? What will you do?" Suiso said as he pushed his drenched bangs back.  
  
"This one will…" Kenshin started willingly when a new voice broke through the thunder.  
  
"Kodo!" Nakami yelled for about the fifth time finally being heard. "Are you afraid of the Battòsai?" Nakami yelled his lips trembling, clutched in his hand was Kenshin's Sakabato. "You're lucky that… that it's raining. Because then the others can't s..s…see your fear. That yellow, clear fear that I'm sure is trickling down your leg." Nakami wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew he had to buy some time. He wouldn't let Kenshin be fought so unfairly.  
  
Kaoru could feel Kodo's grip on her tighten as Nakami made fun of him but she could also feel the dagger being pulled away from her neck. "What are you accusing me of Shizuka?" Kodo practically growled his attention quickly off of Kaoru and focused intensely at Nakami.  
  
"You… you heard me." Nakami stuttered. "I bet you've wet your bed quite a few times huh? Always blaming me when you said you smelt piss when all a long it was you!" Nakami yelled as a little built up anger was released. "Wasn't it!"  
  
Kodo was filled with rage as he pushed Kaoru away from him and ran towards Nakami dagger raised. "The girl you idiot!" Suiso screamed but his words were lost on Kodo's ears. With Kaoru of danger Kenshin ran to help Nakami. As Kodo swung his dagger Kenshin knew he was too late. Nakami held the Sakabato out in front of him as Kodo swung and connected with the sheath. The force sent Nakami flying backwards.  
  
"Nakami!" Kenshin yelled running to the startled boy's side. "Are you alright?" Nakami was frightened but unharmed. He nodded a shaking yes and handed Kenshin his sword. Kenshin was about to take it when a sudden gust of wind blew Nakami back away from Kenshin.  
  
"You traitorous piece of trash!" Suiso yelled. "I take you in and this is how you repay me? I will personally take care of you later!" Suiso moved his eyes toward Kenshin who was quickly heading toward Nakami and smiled. Silently he closed his eyes and began to chant.  
  
Kenshin stopped when he felt the burning on his palms. "Not again." He hissed as he turned to take care of Suiso but what he saw surprised him.  
  
With his eyes closed Suiso never saw it coming. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Kaoru yelled as her fist came down hard on Suiso's head. As Suiso crumpled to the ground Kaoru let out a happy sigh. "I've been waiting to do that forever!" Kenshin smiled as the storm slowly cleared and there was a tug on his sleeve.  
  
"Here's your sword." Nakami said holding up the Sakabato to Kenshin.  
  
"Thank-you. You were really brave that you were." Kenshin said making Nakami blush.  
  
"I'll kill you. Both of you!" Kodo said rushing towards the two.  
  
Nakami coward a bit but Kenshin acted like he hadn't heard and kept his back turned from Kodo. "This one wasn't sure what to do…" Kenshin paused and struck the charging Kodo in the stomach with the Sakabato without looking making Kodo fall to his knees. "…until you helped." Nakami just looked down in shock at the heaving Kodo. "However," Kenshin stated suddenly going serious "it's not over yet."  
  
"That's right Battòsai. This isn't over by a long shot." Suiso said picking himself off the ground.  
  
A/N: Now I ask for any of my reviewers who knows a little Japanese. I couldn't help myself even though I swore after this and my Duel fanfic I would take a break from fanfics and work on my original stories but another one has crept into my mind and won't leave me be till I write it. (Doges weapons of original characters as they are thrown) Anyway, this will be a fanfic about the Battòsai (doges Link's arrows as I yet again push back starting his fanfic) but I have an OC and I want her name to be Cat in Japanese… but I don't know how to spell it!!! So if anyone knows it or knows where I can find out how its spelt please leave me word! 


	18. Chapter 18 – The Eye Of The Storm

A/N: Here I am world! A quick update (well for me that is) and TWO chapters!! There is a reason for posting two chapters and that's because 1 - I got them written and 2 - the next chapter isn't all that original. You'll understand when you read it! You what's nice about me posting more than one chapter at a time? YOU DON'T HAVE TO SIT THROUGH ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE!!!! BUW HA HA HA!!!! (trademark laugh of Zig-zag)  
  
(Zig-zag singing): I LOVE my reviewers!!! I LOVE my ego trip!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!! (end song)  
  
Ms. Zeal - I see you like it when Kenshin gets pushed over the edge. Could you tell I really wanted Suiso to say the binding spell? I was worried it too repetitive but you seem to like it. BUW HA HA HA!!! I had fear over nothing!  
  
rain angst - Thanks for the complement!!  
  
Tiger of the Sonic boom - Thanks for the pointers. I went back to the corrections my beta had made for me and she had corrected them too… how did I miss them? (scratches head) I type too fast for my brain to catch up and say… "Hey moron… you spelt that wrong." Also THANKS for the spelling of Neko it really helped!  
  
Chapter 18 – The Eye Of The Storm  
  
Kenshin and Suiso glared at each other. Suiso unsheathed his sword but didn't take a stance. Kaoru ran to Kenshin's side not wanting to be apart from him again. Suiso's men gathered behind him, including Kodo who stumbled away from Kenshin. "You've think you've won Battòsai?" Suiso yelled. "There is no where for you to go." Kenshin remained quiet. "You think that little rowboat will save you? I'll sink it soon enough." Suiso said with a wild smiled.  
  
"Suiso, what do you have to gain in all of this?" Kenshin said calmly wiping some lingering rain drops from his face.  
  
"I have everything to gain." Suiso answered. "Men! Kill the woman and the traitor and do what you like to the Battòsai, just don't kill him." He said as if he was ordering a meal in a restaurant. His men drew their swords and slowly approached the three. Suiso took the opportunity to leave and ran from the impending battle.  
  
Suiso ran to the first room he saw and ran inside. His whole body was shaking from fatigue and he fell to his knees and held himself up with his arms. "They had better take care of the Battòsai… or… or…" Suiso couldn't finish the thought as he sank to the floor and fell asleep.  
  
Kenshin saw Suiso run off but let him go; the advancing men with orders to kill Kaoru and Nakami were the top priority right now.  
  
Kodo was leading the group of sailors. Revenge against Nakami driving him so deeply that he wasn't even afraid to fight the Battòsai. The others were a little slower in their advance fearful of the Battòsai and not wanting to kill their fellow crewmate. Not wanting to waste anymore time Kenshin fell into a Battòjutsu stance. Some men gasped and took a step backwards the rest stopped dead in their tracks. "We can end this without a fight as long as you do not harm Miss Kaoru and Nakami." Kenshin warned always trying to solve things peacefully. Someone let out a laugh and a few men, Kodo included, charged as if it was a single.  
  
In a blur Kenshin unsheathed his sword and quickly knocked down the men that approached. Kaoru turned and grabbed Nakami by the arm and together they ran out of the way so Kenshin wouldn't have to worry about them. Kaoru watched the fight for only a few more moments. "I'm going to find something I can use as a weapon." She informed Nakami before running in search of something she could use.  
  
Nakami followed. "Let's try the kitchen!" He yelled to her. Kaoru nodded and kept running. "Follow me! You're going the wrong way!" Nakami yelled to her. Kaoru skidded to a halt, her face a fine shade of red. "Come on!" Nakami said impatiently grabbing her arm and pulling her in the right direction.  
  
Kodo gasped for air as he squirmed on the deck. Being hit twice by Kenshin was painful but malice drove him to get to his feet. As he tried to pick himself up he watched as Nakami and Kaoru ran off for the kitchen. Kodo quietly got to his feet and followed unnoticed by Kenshin who had his hands full with the men that were attacking him.  
  
Kenshin ducked under a blade that was swung at him. The attacker stared in wonder as Kenshin seemed to disappear in front of him. Kenshin reappeared behind him near the ground. Had the man been faster he would have kicked Kenshin away from him but because he was slow Kenshin knocked the man's feet from under him. Kenshin rose to his full height and parried an attack from his right. Knocking the new attacker off balance Kenshin swung the Sakabato striking the man in the ribs. The man spat and fell to his knees clutching his side.  
  
Three men attacked at once trying to catch Kenshin off guard. Skillfully Kenshin dodged all three attacks and in three brilliant streaks of light the three attackers fell. Now completely afraid the rest of the men backed off slightly not quite sure what to do. In the moment of rest Kenshin scanned the area. "Where's Kaoru?" He thought worried when he couldn't find Nakami or Kaoru. Panic slowly began to creep down his spine as he realized that Kodo was missing also.  
  
Kaoru held up a frying pan and swung it in the air. It would do, but she wished that she had her bokken with her. She looked over to Nakami who held a butcher knife. "Ready?" He asked her.  
  
Her stomach flipped a little at the thought of the boy in front of her actually using that knife and she couldn't find an answer right away. She took the knife from Nakami and tossed it aside. "Here, use this instead." She said handing him another frying pan.  
  
He looked at it with an awkward pout on his face. "Wouldn't that be more affective?" He asked pointing toward the knife Kaoru had thrown.  
  
She grabbed Nakami by the shoulders. "You don't want to kill do you?" She asked him very seriously.  
  
"No. But we don't have a choice." He said a bit scared.  
  
"There is always a choice you don't have to kill. You never have to kill." She told sternly. He looked down at the pan in his hand and gave her a determined nod. "That's it! Come on! Let's help Kenshin!" She said letting go of his shoulders and grabbing her frying pan. She reached for the door but it suddenly opened and in stormed Kodo. He grabbed Kaoru's throat and pushed her back against the wall knocking Nakami to the ground as he did.  
  
"Kaoru!" Nakami yelled from the floor.  
  
Kodo turned a hate filled eye to Nakami. "There you are you little piece of shit." He gave Nakami a swift kick in the side. Nakami cried out and rolled out of Kodo's range before he had the chance to kick him again. Kodo turned his attention back to Kaoru. He lifted her from the wall and then slammed her against it again and again. Kaoru bit her tongue and the next time her head hit the wall blood spilt from her lips. "I'll beat that devil with you. He won't dare hurt anyone who has you." Kodo yelled as he continued to slam Kaoru's head against the wall.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Nakami yelled from behind Kodo. Kodo stopped and turned around to see Nakami standing, butcher knife in hand, ready to strike.  
  
"You gonna kill me Shizuka?" He mocked and slammed Kaoru against the wall again.  
  
"Stop it!" Nakami jumped and embedded the knife into Kodo's shoulder. Kodo screamed and released Kaoru who fell on the floor gasping for breath and spilling blood from her mouth. Nakami pulled the knife free and jumped back.  
  
Nakami looked down at the knife. It had once been shinny and new but now blood and small pieces of flesh clung to it. Nakami felt his legs starting to give as he stared down at the dirtied blade. His gaze finally broke when he heard Kodo unsheathing his sword. "I'm going to kill you." Kodo calmly declared as he charged at Nakami. Nakami ducked under the attack and jabbed the knife into Kodo's thigh. Kodo let out a shrill cry and fell on his back. Nakami pulled the knife free sending a little trail of blood flying ready to strike again.  
  
"Don't!" Kaoru cried. "Don't do it!"  
  
Nakami stopped and looked at her. "Why? You don't know what he's done to me! He should die! He tried to kill you!" Nakami raised the blade ready to give the final strike but his hand was shaking.  
  
"You don't want to do it. Don't do it." Kaoru said unable to move.  
  
Nakami was crying now and his hand was shaking, uncertain of what to do. Kodo's shrills of pain echoed in the room. "He deserves to die. He's not a good person." Nakami cried.  
  
Nakami standing over a screaming and injured Kodo. Kaoru yelling for Nakami to stop. That's how Kenshin found them and it wasn't hard to guess what had happened. He had been standing in the open kitchen door for short while, unnoticed. Without a word he entered and stood waiting to be noticed. Nakami was the first.  
  
"Kenshin! You saw him! He was going to let me drown! He made you drop me! He wanted to kill me!" He yelled. "He shouldn't be allowed to live!"  
  
"Kenshin! Stop him!" Kaoru yelled not sure of what to do. Kenshin just shook his head. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kodo continued to scream as Kenshin talked to Nakami. "So you think he should die. You have the right to chose that." Nakami seemed confused as the naked blade in his hand continued to shake. "Do you remember the stories he told you about me?" Nakami tried to answer but his voice had left him so he nodded. "They were all based on fact, twisted and distorted facts, but facts just the same. I was a demon and I took lives without thought."  
  
Kaoru held her breath unable to believe that Kenshin was being so open about his past. She knew it hurt him to talk so, she could see it in his eyes. She listened awe struck as Kenshin continued. "Taking lives for whatever reason is not bravery nor is it honorable. It is a horrible thing to do and it will stain you, it doesn't matter how hard you try the stain will never come out." Nakami's hand was lowering. "Trust this one. All killing brings is pain and nightmares." Kenshin closed his eyes and waited. His ears were soon greeted with the sound of the knife clanging to the ground and over Kodo's lowering screams a new sobbing could be heard. Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Nakami on his knees staring up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I was going to do it." He mumbled. "I wanted to do it." Kenshin walked over to the distraught boy and bent down to be eye level with him.  
  
"It will be alright, that it will." Kenshin said comfortingly. Nakami took a deep breath and sighed. Without a word he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Um… Kenshin." Kaoru said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"What happened to all the men on the deck?" She knew Kenshin was fast but he couldn't have taken care of all those men so fast.   
  
Kenshin placed his hand behind his head and scratched it. "Well, you see… this one didn't know where you went to and was worried. So this one sort of out ran them. So this one thinks they are looking for us." Kenshin said with a nod.  
  
Nakami moved to a sitting position. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"From what Suiso said Sanosuke is on that ship. Which means they have come for us." Kenshin stated. "We need to stop Suiso before he has the chance to attack again."  
  
"Then we should act now. He'll be weak." Nakami stated. "He must have used quite a lot of power. So now is our best chance." So the three left the kitchen (and the still frantic Kodo) and carefully made their way down the hall. Kaoru and Nakami armed with a pan and Kenshin with his Sakabato. Nakami led the way knowing the ship and Suiso's habits better then Kenshin or Kaoru. "He probably hid himself in the closest room that was empty." Nakami informed them as they made their way back to the deck.  
  
One by one they searched the rooms until they found the room Suiso had collapsed in. Soundlessly Kenshin motioned for Kaoru and Nakami to stay where they were as he entered the room. Suiso was deathly still, Kenshin could barely see the man breathing and that wasn't until Kenshin was over top of Suiso. Suiso was so 'gone' Kenshin could hardly pick up Suiso's ki. As Kenshin looked Suiso over carefully he noted a bulging pocket in Suiso's uniform. Carefully Kenshin bent down and reached into the pocket and pulled out the wood.  
  
"He's got it!" Kaoru and Nakami shook each others hands excitedly then shushed each other for being so loud.  
  
Kenshin ignored their happy cheers as Suiso began to twitch. His ki suddenly came rushing back and his breathing became steady and deep. It was such a dramatic change it took Kenshin by surprise. Kenshin looked down at the block of wood in his hand. He had to get rid of it. "Let's go." He said to his friends not wanting them to be near Suiso when he awakes. Kenshin moved to rise to his feet when he felt something strange rack his entire body. Kenshin let out a cry as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried running to his side. "Kenshin are you aright?!" She shook his shoulders gently but Kenshin kept staring ahead of him, eyes wide, mouth open breathing heavily. "Kenshin what's wrong?"  
  
Suiso's eyes snapped open and he sat up. His back was turned to the three intruders in his room as he felt for his pocket. He didn't even hear Nakami yell for Kaoru to get away as he frantically checked every single pocket. Then he turned and saw Kenshin and Kaoru kneeling right next to him and Nakami in his doorway. "You!" He yelled angrily at Kenshin and Kaoru. Slowly his brain began to slow a little and he noticed that Kenshin was shaking. "Give it back!" He didn't need to see what was in Kenshin's hand. Kaoru stood, pan in hand, in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Stay back!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Give it back." Suiso hissed as he rose to his feet and drew his sword. "Give it back or I'll kill you."  
  
From behind her Kenshin let out a gasp and fell to his stomach. "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried turning her attention back to Kenshin. Suiso took the opportunity to push her aside. Nakami ran to Kaoru's side as Suiso turned the unresponsive Kenshin on his back.  
  
Kenshin had the wood clutched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "Give it back!" Suiso yelled like a madman as he tried to pull the wood free from Kenshin's iron lock grip. As soon as Suiso's fingertips touched the familiar wood he became calmer. He slowly began to think and he came up with a plan to make this work to his advantage. He would allow Battòsai's spirit be consumed to the point of death. Then he would take it back, it should regain most of it's strength back by then. Then while the Battòsai is weak he will kill his friends right before his eyes and this time it would be real. Suiso smiled and looked over at Kaoru ad Nakami anticipation gnawing at him.  
  
Nakami shivered under Suiso's crazed smile. "Captain… please… he… was kind… to me." Nakami stammered. "Can't we…"  
  
"He was kind to you?" Suiso cut him off. "A little kindness and you betray me. After I took you in and everything." Nakami hung his head, ashamed. Kaoru put her hand on Nakami's shoulder she didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Sister." Kenshin whispered, his eyes wide in fear. All looked to Kenshin and watched.  
  
"Kenshin… has a sister?" Kaoru whispered confused. 


	19. Chapter 19 – Shinta

A/N: Okay…I lied there is another author note. Opps. Anyway I just wanted to say in the OVAs I can't tell Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura apart. Some RK fan I am. Anyway if I anyone knows which one is which and knows I got the below part wrong please review and tell me which sister is which. If I got it right… just don't bother.  
  
Chapter 19 - Shinta  
  
Shinta stood tears in his lavender eyes. A top fell from his small hand as he was told once again that both his parents were gone. Taken by cholera. "Mother. Father." The little boy wept.  
  
It didn't take long for a group of slave traders to take him in. They hoped that the boy with the odd hair color would fetch a pretty penny. For now they settled with putting him to work. Shinta did all the choirs that all the men were required to do. At the end of the day Shinta could barely stand. Three girls who were also slaves took pity on the poor boy's plight. They would comfort him and share their food with him. Shinta soon looked up to these girls as sisters.  
  
"Kasumi-dono! Akane-dono! Sakura-dono!" Shinta called out merrily to them. "Here." He proudly held up the wild flowers he had picked. "These are for you!" The girls giggled happily and caressed Shinta's head.  
  
"Thank-you Shinta-chun!" They said as they placed the flowers in their hair and put one behind Shinta's ear. Shinta laughed with them, happy to have them near him.  
  
A couple nights later the group traveled in the moonlight. Shinta held his top out in front of him, the last gift his parents had given him. He gave one of his sisters a smile to let her know that he wasn't tired even though his feet pounded underneath him with each step. He didn't want her to worry.  
  
Suddenly a yell broke the silence of the night. A horrible, pain-filled shriek unlike all the screams little Shinta had heard before. No, this one was a scream of death. "Bandits!" Someone from behind yelled. Now everyone was screaming.  
  
Shinta ran as fast as his tired, short legs would carry him. He felt one of his sister's hands holding his wrist trying to help him run faster but they were running so fast he couldn't take his eyes off the ground to see who it was. Shinta tried to take a look at who was holding his arm but tripped and fell skidding into the earth.  
  
"Get up Shinta!" The frantic voice of Akane called out to him.  
  
"We have to get away." Sakura said helping the boy to his feet.  
  
"Run Shinta." Kasumi said as the four began to run again. But it proved to be useless. The bandits caught up and all they could do was huddle close to one another in hopes the bandits would spare them.  
  
Shinta watched as the bandits cut their way through the last man. "I'm the only boy left." The thought ran through his mind as Shinta picked up a tossed aside sword. It was so heavy in his hands. The bandits laughed at his attempts to lift the sword. "I have to protect them, even if it means…" The bandits moved in closer and Shinta could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I have to protect them, even if it means…" Shinta tried to lift the heavy sword once more. "Even if it means…" Shinta rushed toward the bandits knowing he would be no match for them when a hand pulled him back. He lost his grip on the sword and it clanged to the ground.  
  
Shinta found himself being held by his sisters. They were protecting him. "Please spare this child!" An ear deafening scream escaped Kasumi's lips as she died.  
  
"Don't look." Sakura tried to cover Shinta's eyes but he clearly saw the blood of his sister as it fell to the ground.  
  
"Please! This child!" Shinta's eyes went wide as yet another sister was stolen from him. Sakura fell back and covered Shinta as Akane's blood fell on her with a sickening slosh.  
  
"Shinta, Shinta. You must live Shinta. You're so young. You couldn't have possibly have chosen your way of life. Live Shinta and live your life better then the ones that ended here tonight… ugh." Suddenly she was lifted up off of him. "Live Shinta." She pleaded as one of the bandits lifted her by her hair. He held her up and ran his blade through her throat. She gasped and reached up her hand and gently grasped the blade that stuck out from her neck. The bandit slowly slid the deadly blade out and dropped Sakura to the ground. "Live Shinta… for me…" With that the bandit struck her through her chest, ending her life.  
  
Shinta could only stare wide-eyed at the corpses of his beloved. He didn't even notice that the bandit had come towards him sword raised. Shinta didn't care if the bandit killed him. He could only stare. Stare at the death that surrounded him. The bandit was about to strike when there was a noise. A man had come from out of nowhere and was attacking the bandits. "Who are you!" The bandit that had killed Shinta's sisters called out.  
  
"No point in introducing myself to the dead." Came the man's calm response.  
  
"Why you!" The bandit charged and in under three seconds was cut down by the new comer's blade.  
  
The man walked up towards Shinta and calmly wiped the blood off his sword as he spoke. "I suppose fate guided me in this direction tonight. They have been avenged. No amount of hatred or anger will bring your loved ones back." He sheathed his sword. "Be glad that you survived." The man began to walk away but took one last look at the boy he had just saved. He knelt eyes glued to the dead bodies that laid bleeding all around him. The swordsmen sighed, this was common place after all, no point in sticking around any longer.  
  
In the morning the man returned to the place in order to bury the corpses expecting that the young boy had run off or committed suicide. But as he emerged from the trees the sight that befell his eyes surprised the man. The barren land was covered in crude wooden crosses marking the grave of each and every person that had been killed the night before and there in the center was the young boy standing alone in the early morning sun. "You made graves for the bandits as well as your parents?" The man asked the boy as he approached.  
  
"They were not my parents. They were slave traders. I was sold to them after my parents died of cholera. But after they died they weren't bandits or slave traders anymore. They were just dead bodies."  
  
"What are those." The man asked about the three stones which stood side by side that the boy stood in front of, tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"Kasumi-dono, Akane-dono, Sakura-dono." Shinta said motioning his head to each stone in turn. "I only knew them for a short while but I still wanted to protect them because I was the only boy there, even if it cost me my life. But they protected me saying 'Please spare this child.'" Shinta sighed his voice quivering. "I was too small. I wanted to find them decent stones, but this was all I could find. I don't even have any flowers to offer them."  
  
"It's a shame for anyone to leave this world without the taste of good sake. I offer what I can. This is my tribute to them." The man walked forward and poured his offering on the three stones.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"I am Seijuro Hiko. I am a swordsman."  
  
"Swordsman?" Shinta repeated.  
  
"My boy, you failed to protect these loved ones. You were entrusted with the lives of those three. Your small hands will remember the weight of their bodies but you will carry the far heavier weight of their lives with you forever. Now you must gain the strength to support yourself and protect others. Then, you will be able to live your life, and defend cherished lives."  
  
Shinta thought his information over a little. "Protect…" He thought out loud.  
  
"Boy what is your name?"  
  
"Shinta." He answered quickly snapping from his thoughts  
  
"Hm, too soft for a swordsman. From this day on you shall be known as Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin." Shinta repeated his knew name.  
  
"I have found myself a pupil consider yourself, fortunate." Kenshin and Hiko stood just a little while longer looking down at the three stones. "Come Kenshin." Hiko said sternly moving away. Kenshin moved to follow but something grabbed his leg. Kenshin looked down and was horrified to see a bloody hand grabbing his ankle.  
  
"Hiko!" The boy screamed terrified as parts of one of the bandits began to dig itself up from his grave. "Hiko help me!" He yelled turning and seeing that the man just stood an angry scowl on his face. Soon more hands rose grabbing Kenshin's small frame. "Master help me please!"  
  
"Why should I help an uncaring apprentice such as you?" Hiko asked as he watched. "You should have listened to me when I told you not to leave my mountain!" Hiko yelled.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin, why did you let us die?" Sakura's corpse asked in a choked voice as she too rose from the grave.  
  
"Sakura-dono! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kasumi and Akane soon joined her. "Why didn't you protect us. Now we are dead now we are dead!"  
  
"Kasumi-dono! Akane-dono! Forgive me! Please!" Kenshin could feel himself being pulled down.  
  
"You killed us Battòsai! You killed us! You didn't protect us!" A loud chorus of voices rang out in Kenshin's ear. Kenshin wanted to cover his ears with his hands to drown out the screaming but the battered and bloodied hands kept his arms to his side. Kenshin shut his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, you can't block us out." A small voice cried.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and stared back at a sunken eyed Taku. "Will you forget us? Will you forsake the ones you have wronged?" Kenshin struggled against the hands that kept trying to pull him into the earth. "Kenshin, you won't be able to save her if you don't stop. Kaoru will end up just like her." Taku walked over and placed his finger next to Kenshin's left eye, near his nose. Slowly he drew his finger down to the bottom of Kenshin's cheek near his jaw. Kenshin could feel his skin part from Taku's gentle touch as if his finger was a dagger. "Nakami will end up just like him." Taku continued. This time Taku placed his finger higher up on Kenshin's cheek and dragged his finger down to Kenshin's chin. "And Senko, I, and everyone else you care about will end up just like them." Taku reached down and took both of Kenshin's small hands into his. As Taku touched his hands Kenshin could feel the weight his hands had born that faithful night he had met his Master. "Stop this Kenshin." Taku's voice fell to a whisper. "Stop this and open your eyes before it's too late. Stop Suiso before he makes the bloody rain fall."  
  
Suiso saw Kenshin's eyes clear and come to focus. He had been yelling intelligible things during the last few moments and seeing him snap out of his trance surprised the captain. "What's going on?" Suiso thought angrily. "It's suppose to be draining his strength!" Suiso grabbed the wood in Kenshin's loosened grip and ripped it from Kenshin's grasp. Kenshin snapped fully to attention and tried to sit upright. His head swam and he fell back to his elbows.  
  
Suiso held his treasure in his hand. He felt so powerful. It almost seemed like Kenshin had given him more power. The Battòsai was an interesting man, an interesting man indeed. Suiso quickly un-sheathed his sword and aimed it at Kaoru. "This is the end Battòsai! I am tired of playing games!" Suiso yelled as he charged Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin tried to sit up but found his strength gone. He couldn't even feel his limbs. "SUISO!" Kenshin yelled frustrated.  
  
Kaoru felt her muscles tighten as she awaited the final blow that's why she was surprised when her body began to move. She heard Nakami call out her name as he pushed her out of the way. "Kaoru!" Kaoru felt him push her away and then the boy let out a yell as the two of them fell to the ground. Kaoru quickly gathered her wits after hitting the floor and looked over at Nakami. He laid on the ground clutching his right shoulder. Blood already staining his clothing under his hand.  
  
Kenshin gripped the hilt of the Sakabato, angry. "Suiso." He gritted through his teeth as he forced himself to sit up.  
  
Suiso looked over and saw Kenshin straining to sit up. "He can move?" Suiso thought, his brain burning with confusion. "How can he be moving already?" Suiso stood dumbfounded as he watched Kenshin struggle to his feet.  
  
"This one won't allow you to hurt anyone else, that I won't." Kenshin announced once he had gotten to his feet.   
  
Suiso smiled but deep down he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had thought Kenshin would have been left completely drained after holding his power for so long. "Why don't you rest Battòsai? You seem weary." Suiso held up his sword. "Do you really think you can fight me when you can barely stand?" Kenshin's reply was an unsheathed Sakabato. "I see." Suiso widened his stance. "I'll knock you senseless then I will kill your friends." Suiso said with a smirk.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, please take Nakami and yourself somewhere safe." Kenshin lowered into a fighting stance as Kaoru picked Nakami up and carefully backed out of the room.  
  
"Be careful Kenshin." She said reluctant to leave him but she knew Suiso wouldn't kill him. With Nakami and her there Suiso might use them against Kenshin. So with a heavy heart Kaoru left to take care of Nakami's bleeding shoulder.  
  
"Well Battòsai are you ready now?" Suiso taunted when Kaoru had left. Kenshin gave a small nod. "Well then… here I come!" Suiso yelled as he rushed at Kenshin. 


	20. Chapter 20 – The Storm Rages On

A/N: I'm afraid I have some rather bad news… both my Beta reader and I are experiencing computer troubles. Where mine are more annoying then anything else, I think her computer is about to go pop, pop, fizz, fizz,…die. The last time I was able to talk to her she said her computer was breaking down… and that was on the 18th. I haven't heard from her since. Since we are only able to talk through the computer I have no idea what is going on but I have a feeling her computer went bye-bye. So this chapter has only been looked over by myself and I have problems finding my own mistakes. BUT I'm posting it anyway because I have no idea when I'll be able to post again. Sorry but until I figure out what's going on there is not much more that I can do.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (he he he… guess who was watching her favorite movie while writing this?) In this chapter there is a part that is taken from the movie JAWS. This is just Zig-zag being her crazy self. Also the Kenshin characters are also not mine… well DUH! I would be a published author already and have a computer that works if I did!  
  
Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Zeal - I'm glad you like all the twists. I was afraid some people would find me trying to drag the story out too long when I first started mapping the story out. But you seem to like it so I'm glad I left everything in it! Yeah! (Hands Ms. Zeal pain killers) You may need these and that new medicine you were talking about at the end of this chapter.  
  
Tiger of the Sonicboom - D'oh! How could I be that silly! Man… how can I re-read my writing and miss stupid stuff like that? Thanks bunches!  
  
rain angst - Thanks SO much for the review! I'm thrilled that you liked the chapters!  
  
Chapter 20 - The Storm Rages On  
  
Steel met steel and it echoed through the ship. A cry. A scream. More clangs. The fight between wind and legend began. The ship rang and shook from the battle as the two fought. Suiso pushed off from the Sakabato and ran right back in aiming for Kenshin's right shoulder. Kenshin blocked the attack not having the energy to do much more.  
  
Suiso was at the top of his game but was holding back not sure how much the Battòsai could take in his current state. "Give up Battòsai!" Suiso yelled charging again but meeting Kenshin's block.  
  
Kenshin staggered back a couple steps then quickly regained his balance. "If this one gives in to you many innocent people will be hurt!" Kenshin yelled as he attempted a one handed thrust.  
  
Suiso parried the attack and swung for Kenshin's head. Kenshin ducked under the attack easily. "Nothing will stop me from having my own legend!" Suiso said as he followed through with his swing by elbowing Kenshin in the side of the head. Kenshin let out a cry as Suiso hit him but pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Kenshin rose to his feet and came in for a side attack. Suiso saw it without a second to spare and blocked the attack.  
  
The two continued to fight oblivious to the events taking place on the deck. Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Tsuki had boarded Suiso's ship. "This is it." Tsuki said to anyone.  
  
Sanosuke looked around. "I would have thought we would have gotten a warmer greeting." Sanosuke said, a little disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Just be glad that it's this easy for now." Aoshi said.  
  
"Like that storm was easy?!" Sanosuke bellowed. "Come on let's find Kenshin and Jo-chan."  
  
"And my daughter and grandson." Tsuki added as they began to search the ship. It didn't take long before Aoshi held up his hand demanding silence. The three leaned close to the wall and listened to the conversation to a group of men just on the other side.  
  
"Hasn't anyone found anyone yet?!" A frantic voice asked. "The Captain will kill us!"  
  
"We can't find the Battòsai! He just ran off. What if he jumped overboard again?!"  
  
"Moron why would he do that?" A third yet calm voice chimed in.  
  
"He did it before!" Answered the second.  
  
"Yeah, but that was because Shizuka fell over. Look we just got to find them alright?" The three turned the coroner. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Allow me." Sanosuke said stepping forward. "My name is Sanosuke and you three are going to tell us what's going on around here or…" He cracked his knuckles "…I'm going to have a little fun."  
  
The three passed a round of small laughter then the man standing in the middle stepped forward, hand on his hilt. "Oh really?" His mouth opened and his eyes widened as Sano's fist connected with his face.  
  
"Really." As the man slumped unconscious on the ground the other two smile's left them. Both drew there swords and with a yelled charged at Sanosuke. "This is no fun." He said as he kicked the first in the stomach then elbowed the next in the face. The both fell to the ground with a great moan. "Now," Sano twisted one of the fallen men's arm behind his back "where's Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin hit the back of the wall as Suiso pushed him backwards. Suiso turned out to be quite skilled with his sword. Kenshin pushed himself off the wall, breathing heavily, preparing himself for Suiso's next attack. Suiso stood where he was watching Kenshin with a confident smirk set on his lips. "That's enough Battòsai." Suiso sheathed his sword. "I don't want to kill you and thanks to your foolishness your too weak to keep going. Drop your sword and I will forgive you for rising against me." Kenshin didn't make a move except for a small sway when his head started to spin. Suiso chuckled. "Fine Battòsai have it your way." Calmly Suiso closed his eyes and began the chant.  
  
"No." Kenshin snapped to attention and forced his body to charge Suiso. Suiso opened his eyes and jumped back his smile growing with each movement. He drew his sword and using all this strength pushed Kenshin back up against the wall. The blunt end of his sword he placed against Kenshin throat and with the impressive arm strength of a sailor pushed Kenshin up off his feet.  
  
The sudden lack of air and ground beneath his feet sent a twinge of panic through Kenshin's body. He dropped the Sakabato and grabbed Suiso's blade trying to pull himself up enough to get air. "Now just relax." Suiso taunted as he closed his eyes and chanted while keeping Kenshin up against the wall. "?????????" Kenshin kicked his legs trying to hit Suiso. "????????" His palms and feet burned as he tried to take a breath of air. "???????" A circle appeared on the floor. "???????????" Suiso stepped back releasing Kenshin. "…NOW!" Suiso shouted completing his spell.  
  
Kenshin was dragged and slammed to the floor. Kenshin struggled to free himself but he could barely move. Suiso walked up and place a boot clad foot on the back of Kenshin's head. "You can't beat me Battòsai." He said pressing down a little harder. "I'm going to find your little friends now and bring them back here. Then YOU'RE going to kill the boy with this." Suiso dropped the Sakabato right in front of Kenshin view. "Right in front of the women. If you don't then I will kill the girl with it." He removed his foot, knelt down, and placed his hand on Kenshin's head and pushed in into the floor board. "Got it?" Suiso moved Kenshin's head up and down.  
  
"I will NEVER let that happen Suiso." Kenshin growled at him.  
  
Suiso grabbed a bunch of red hair pulled back and slammed Kenshin's face down. "That's Captain! And you will!" He shouted back. Kenshin looked up at him with defiance in his amber eyes. Angry by what he saw Suiso slammed Kenshin's head to the floor again making Kenshin's nose bleed. After that he stormed out of the room to search for Kaoru and Nakami.  
  
Kaoru and Nakami had found a bit of safety in the sleeping quarters of the crewmembers. Nakami had gotten some bandages and with Kaoru's help they were able to wrap his shoulder. Tears lined Nakami's eyes as he laid in a bed trying not to move. Kaoru sat against the wall staring off into space thinking of Kenshin. "It's funny." Nakami's voice suddenly cutting into her thoughts made her jump. "But that's where he slept. Always leaned up against the wall thinking."  
  
"Really." She muttered softly rubbing the floor as if by doing so she was touching Kenshin. Kenshin. She felt so rotten for leaving him but she knew Suiso wasn't going to kill him. But, but, but Kenshin had seemed so weak what if Suiso was to unintentionally kill him?  
  
"You're worried about Kenshin." Nakami broke through her thoughts once again.  
  
"Yes, very worried." She admitted. She leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes tight. She listened to the rocking and creaking as it rolled over the calm waves. Nakami began to sing softly trying to calm himself.  
  
"Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish lady. Farewell and adieu you ladies of Spain. For we received order to sail back down to Austin and nevermore will I see you again."  
  
Kaoru giggled a little. "We're did you learn that?"  
  
"When I helped out on a fishing boat once; called the Orca." He giggled. "It sank. Chief said we needed a bigger boat for our catch."  
  
Nakami began to laugh at some private joke she didn't understand. Kaoru leaned her head against the wall again and listened. Silently the sound of footsteps joined the creaks and Nakami's humming. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she saw that Nakami had crawled out of bed; frying pan clutched in white knuckles. He had heard the footsteps as well. Kaoru grabbed her frying pan and rose to her feet as the door was thrown open.  
  
"Here they are!" Four crew members with their swords drawn entered the room.   
  
Nakami stepped in front of Kaoru. "Ichiro, Kazuo, Reizo, Senshi! Stop this! You don't have to do this!" He yelled at the four.  
  
The one known as Senshi, on the far left of the group, spoke first. "You've pissed off our Captain Shizuka. You know you can't do that."  
  
The man on Senshi's right, Kazuo, added. "You know the Captain always gets what he wants."  
  
"No! The Captain can't always get what he wants! He can't be aloud to treat people like this!" Nakami shouted back at them. "Please… don't do this!" They wouldn't listen and Kazuo took a small step forward. "Please…"  
  
Kaoru stepped in front of Nakami. "Stay back. You're injured, I'll take care of them."  
  
Reizo, a big man with brownish hair laughed. "You think you can take us all on little missy."  
  
"You can't!" Nakami yelled frantic. "Kaoru…"  
  
Kaoru hushed him with an opened hand. "I can handle it." With that she jumped toward the four men. With a quick swing of her frying pan she struck Ichiro on the side of his face. Ichiro dropped his sword and clutched his face crying out in pain. Surprised Reizo didn't even react as Kaoru slammed the frying pan on the top of his head. Senshi took a quick swipe at Kaoru but she easily dodged it. She brought the pan down on Senshi's wrist and he dropped his sword. Moving quickly she elbowed Senshi sending him flying back into Ichiro. They both fell joining the unconscious Reizo on the floor.  
  
"Holy sh…" Kazuo managed to spurt out before Kaoru began to attack him. He swung a quick slash to her head at her but she managed to block it using the pan as a shield. Next she brought the pan down hard on Kazuo's wrist. Kazuo's wrist popped and he let out a loud scream. Unfazed Kaoru brought the battered pan a crossed Kazuo's head. Kazuo got this goofy looking smile on his face before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Come on!" Kaoru yelled to Nakami as he jumped over the tangle of arms and limbs that was a struggling Senshi and Ichiro. Together they ran out the door, around the corner, and right into the chest of Suiso. "Suiso!" Kaoru yelled bringing up her pan. Suiso gave a half laugh and, grinning, unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Now I don't have to find you." He said mockingly.  
  
"What did you do to Kenshin?!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Again Suiso chuckled. "The Battòsai is just fine, tired, but fine." He looked at his reflection in his sword. "If the Battòsai was no match for me with a sword I want to know, how well will you fair against me with a mere cooking pan?"  
  
"Nakami, run." She hissed to the boy behind her.  
  
"No!" He was scared but he wasn't going to leave her there.  
  
"Nakami." She said sternly.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!"  
  
"Go ahead and try." Suiso taunted. "You won't get far." Suddenly a cold gust of wind snaked it's way trough the halls and it ran up the backs of Kaoru and Nakami. Nakami gasped and Kaoru shivered. Suiso stood watching them with pleasure.  
  
"I won't let you get your way!" Kaoru yelled as she charged Suiso. Suiso blocked her pan with a laugh. Nakami joined her in her next attack. Suiso avoided Nakami's attack and blocked Kaoru's. He then moved behind her and brought his sword to her throat.  
  
"I win." Suiso gave Kaoru a tooth filled grin. "I could kill you right now." He lowered his sword. "But I have much better plans." He pushed her knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Kaoru!" Nakami said running to her side.  
  
"I'm alright." She said picking herself up. She had dropped her pan when she fell so she grabbed the one Nakami held lightly in his hand and jumped to her feet. She took a swing at Suiso's side but she was blocked again. This time Suiso grabbed her wrist and gave it a quick twist. Kaoru let out a cry and dropped the pan. Once she was unarmed again he pushed her forward. She stumbled but didn't completely fall.  
  
Nakami attempted to punch Suiso but Suiso was faster and instead grabbed the back of Nakami's neck. "Move!" He yelled to Kaoru giving her a nudging kick and dragging Nakami with him. Nakami kicked and flailed his legs about trying to free himself.  
  
"LET GO!" He cried. He twisted himself around and managed to get his teeth sunk into Suiso arm. Suiso let him go with a cry. Nakami grabbed Kaoru's wrist and took off. "RUN!" They took off at a sprint. Suiso watched them run for awhile then slowly shook his head with a laugh. Taking his time Suiso walked to the room he wanted and stood by the door. Next a strong gust of wind blew through the hall. The gust was so strong it brought Nakami off his feet sending him airborne backwards a few feet. Kaoru soon found her balance gone and she fell down and started to skid backwards. The two stopped at Suiso's feet.  
  
"Let's try this again." Suiso said sternly taking a hold of Nakami's neck with a stronger grip. With he free hand he opened the door and with a swift kick knocked Kaoru into the room. Kaoru stumbled and fell to her face.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find amber eyes staring back at her. For a second her heart jumped but then the amber faded away to lavender. "Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru came out of her stupor at the sound of his voice. "Kenshin?"   
  
"Yes, yes what a happy reunion." Suiso mumbled tossing Nakami aside and closing the door. "So Battòsai. Which is it going to be? Is it going to be your pretty, little girl." With that he grabbed Kaoru's ponytail and pulled her to her knees. "Or will you kill the kid with your sword?" Suiso pulled tighter making Kaoru cry out. "So Battòsai, which is it?"  
  
"…and…and that's all I know!" The man screamed under Sanosuke's hold on him. "I swear! That's the last I saw him! We were fighting then he just ran away. He was looking for that girl!"  
  
"What about Senko and Taku?" Sano said twisting the man's arm more.  
  
"I don't know what happened to Senko. The kid…agh…the kid is dead!"  
  
Tsuki face blanked and for a moment he forgot to breath. Then in the next moment he had rushed up, grabbed the man's collar and held him up in the air. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDSON?!"  
  
The man whimpered as he helplessly kicked his feet in the air. "I didn't do anything! It was the Captain! He told us that he tied the kid to a rock and tossed him overboard. Please! Please don't kill me!" The man shouted over and over.  
  
Tsuki stood still and silent as the man screamed. After a few passing moment he smashed his fist into the man's face. The man fell to the ground screaming and grabbing his face. "Where is he?" Tsuki shouted. "WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"I don't know!" The man yelled blood dripping out of his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Let's go." Tsuki said storming down the hall. "When I find Suiso I'll kill him."  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" Kaoru's voice echoed down the hall making the three stop in their tracks. "DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: Man… this is such a mean cliff hanger… sorry! I'll will try to update soon, if I can. Don't worry if I don't get an answer from my beta after I come back from a 3 day trip (8th, 9th, and 10th) with my family I will contiue to post without a beta! (that's a scary thought…) 


	21. Chapter 21 – Confrontation

A/N: I've got some good new and I got some bad news. The good news is my Beta reader is back with her BRAND NEW COMPUTER! (claps) The bad news… she hasn't gotten a chance to look this over yet. I'm posting it because my computer is actually being nice and not making me upload my chapters OVER AND OVER again. Both this and the last chapter will be re-posted when I get the chance! Also be expecting slower update. (I know what you must be thinking… SLOWER! You already move at a sail's pace) I'm sorry but my best friend is moving off to college soon and will be sorely missed. Also my Aunt is going into surgery to remove her tonsils and my mom will need my help when she leaves for the next two weeks to keep the house together. Not to mention I'm starting a new job and going to college in a few short weeks! SCARY!!! So I'll try to update as quick as I can!  
  
NOTE!!!!: On the last chapter it was brought to my attention that were I use to have Suiso chanting it was replaces with a bunch of ???????????? I'm trying to fix this but it seems every time I try to all my paragraphs get deleted and it's one BIG paragraph. This too I will try to fix. ASAP!  
  
REVIEWERS!!! (I thank you for giving me a reason to work on Fanfics instead of other stuff!)  
  
Ms. Zeal - No your cliffhangers are never that bad… sometimes. Your predictions make my mouth drop and my eyes bulge. It makes me think you can read my mind. (gets tinfoil and begins to wrap it around head) There! THAT should keep you out!  
  
Nekotsuki - I'm trying to get my POV changes better. I use to use stars but they got deleted. (sigh… I miss those things) You were talking about all the ???????????????? In my last chapter correct when you said "the only problem I have is all those exclamation points you use" or is it when I add more then one ! if it was the question marks I'm trying to fix that. They not suppose to be there. If it's the exclamation points I'll try to cut down.  
  
rain angst - I like seeing Kaoru kick ass too! She really is strong for a girl back in those times. She just looks really weak next to people like Sano and Kenshin. But COME ON! Who wouldn't look weak against people like that!  
  
Tiger of the Sonicboom - WOW! NO MISTAKES! (dances) I really get typing to fast and make REALLY stupid mistakes. I mean REALLY REALLY stupid. So hearing you say that makes me happy! 'mazoku appeal' Zig-zag has a new word! I LOVE MAZOKU appeal. Most of the stories I write are like that and most that I read too! I love my new word! Thank-you so much for my new word! YEAH PAIN!  
  
Shaolin 10 - YOU LOVE IT? Wow! And coming from you! (Cries) I'm not worthy!  
  
Chapter 21 - Confrontation  
  
"So Battòsai, which is it?" With a snap of his fingers he released Kenshin from the spell. Kenshin sat up and looked Suiso right in the eye. Suiso put his blade to Kaoru's throat. "Pick up that silly sword of yours and kill the boy. Kill him and I promise your lover here will be set free. If you don't I'll kill her right in front of you. You want to see her pretty kimono stained red?"  
  
Kenshin moved his calm gaze to his Sakabato and picked it. "Suiso this one won't allow you to hurt Miss Kaoru." With that Kenshin flipped the blade. Nakami's eyes went wide as Kenshin picked himself up.  
  
Kenshin looked at Nakami with sad eyes and as he did all the tales he had been told about the Battòsai came running back. "His hair was stained red from the blood of those he killed. He sucked your soul dry with his amber eyes. The greatest killer in all of Japan. Hitokiri Battòsai." Now that man stood, sword in hand, looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. Without thinking Nakami began to back up on his hands and knees.  
  
"Is he going to kill me?" The young boy thought wildly too afraid to speak as he slammed into the wall. His thoughts where so cluttered with the thought of death her didn't even notice the pain that shot through his entire body as he hit his injured shoulder.  
  
For awhile Kenshin and Nakami s sat and stood staring at each other. Both were silent but Nakami could hear his teeth chattering in his head. After a few moments Kenshin did something he didn't expect. Kenshin smiled at him. "Dose he want to kill me?!" Nakami's head screamed. Kenshin did smile but as he did he turned his head towards Suiso.  
  
"Let her go Suiso." He said softly.  
  
"I will Battòsai. Just kill the boy first." Suiso said returning Kenshin's smile.  
  
"This one has vowed to never kill again, however, this one is willing to break that vow for Miss Kaoru…"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru chocked scared at what Kenshin was thinking.  
  
Kenshin raised the Sakabato. "…and Nakami's safety." He then put the Sakabato's blade to his own throat. "Let Miss Kaoru and Nakami go Suiso or you'll lose your legend."  
  
Suiso stood dumbstruck. He had not expected this. "You're bluffing." Kenshin pushed a little harder to prove he wasn't. "If you die then what's to stop me from killing them?"  
  
"So you're saying you'd rather kill them then have your legend?"  
  
Suiso's smile evaporated. "Don't tell me what I want Battòsai! I know what I want and I always get it! Always!" He pushed his sword closer to Kaoru's neck. "Drop your sword Battòsai or I'll kill her."  
  
"You kill her then this one will take his life."  
  
Suiso and Kenshin were at a stand off. Suiso craved to use his powers to send Kenshin flying backwards or get him trapped in the circle once more but his sword was too close to his juggler. One wrong move and it would be sliced open and his legend lost. "Battòsai… lower your sword." Suiso said through gritted teeth. Kenshin didn't move.  
  
"If you don't let her go in three seconds this one will kill himself." Kenshin threatened. "One."  
  
Suiso's eyes widened a bit. "He's serious!" His brain screamed.  
  
"Two."  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed from her helpless position. "DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
"Thr…"  
  
"Stop!" Suiso lowered his blade from Kaoru's throat but he still held her to him. "I won't hurt her."  
  
Kenshin wasn't satisfied. "Throw down your wood." Kenshin said still holding himself hostage.  
  
"NO!" Suiso shouted clutching his pocket. Suddenly there was a spike of three new kis that Kenshin recognized. He looked to the door as it was thrown open to see Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Tsuki come running in.  
  
"Kenshin! What the Hell is going on?" Sanosuke yelled as he took in what he saw.  
  
Kenshin lowered the Sakabato slightly. "Sano get Miss Kaoru out of here!" Seeing his chance Suiso sent a blast of wind toward Kenshin slamming him into the wall. While the others were momentarily surprised Suiso grabbed Nakami and with a second gust of wind sent the three intruders off there feet. He ran out with a kicking and screaming Nakami under his arm.  
  
"Nakami!" Kenshin yelled and began to follow after them but a wave of dizziness swept over him and instead he fell to a knee.  
  
"Kenshin what's wrong?" Sano yelled surprised to see the almighty Kenshin down on a knee.  
  
"I'm alright." Kenshin huffed. "Just a little tired." He was about to stand when a hand touched his shoulder. Kenshin looked at the owner of the hand and found a teary eyed Kaoru.  
  
"You idiot!" She yelled at him. "How could you do that! What if Suiso let you die!" Tears rolled freely down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru." He said reaching up to her and wiping her tears away. "This one did not mean to make you cry." He brushed away a few more tears before rising to his feet. "We have to find Nakami."  
  
"Who's Nakami?" Tsuki asked.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I'll explain while we go." With that they set out after Suiso and Nakami with Kenshin explaining what had happened as they went.  
  
Suiso ran out on to the deck and held Nakami close to him as he awaited the arrival of Kenshin and the others. Nakami struggled in Suiso's tight grip trying to free himself. As he waited Suiso saw a few of his crew and called to them. "Order EVERYONE to the deck and hurry!" The men ran off in a hurry. By the time Kenshin and the others arrived on the deck almost every one of the crew were standing behind Suiso. "This is it Battòsai!" Suiso yelled to the small group. "Kill them!" His men drew their swords and charged forward.  
  
"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Sano yelled happily as he took out three men rather quickly.  
  
Soon the deck became a mess of bodies. The unconscious littered the floor. Everyone did their fair share of fighting. Aoshi moved quickly from person to person using his martial arts skills to take down his opponents. Sanosuke punched and kicked his way through the seemingly never ending attackers. Kaoru used her pan as if it really were a bokken taking down men left and right. Tsuki held his own fighting mostly with his hands as the men charged at him. Kenshin moved swiftly and quickly. The affects of Suiso's power slowly wearing off as fought.  
  
Suiso watched Kenshin with a careful eye. He held onto Nakami tight as the sudden realization that his ENTIRE crew was getting beaten by just five people. Even if one was the Battòsai this was his entire crew. Surly they couldn't beat his entire crew! He was so caught up in the fact that his men were losing he never saw Sanosuke come up from behind him.  
  
"Hey Suiso! Why dontcha leave kids out of this!" He yelled as he grabbed Suiso around the neck. Suiso was so surprised by the taller man's attack he let go of Nakami and frantically tried to free himself from Sanosuke's hold.  
  
"Sanosuke! Get the wood in his pocket!" Kaoru yelled when she saw what was going on. "It's his power! Get rid of it!"  
  
"In his pocket?" Sano looked down at the flailing Suiso and saw that one of his shirt pockets was larger then the others. "There it is!" Sano quickly reached down and yanked the wood the wood from Suiso's pocket ripping the pocket as he did. "I got it  
  
Suiso broke free of Sanosuke's grasp. "Give it back!" He practically jumped into Sano's arms trying to reach the item in Sano's hand.  
  
Sano with one hand tried to keep the crazed Suiso off him while he keep the hand holding the wood high above his head. "Get off me!" Sano yelled. "Get off me you…" Suddenly Sanosuke's vision blurred. Sano blinked his eyes trying to clear them but when he did he no longer saw Suiso but the head of Captain Sagara Sozo. Sanosuke's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
Captain Sagara's eye's opened and looked angrily at Sano. "Why haven't you cleared the name of Sekiho yet?" The head spoke angrily. Fear and confusion gripped his body and he dropped the wood and Suiso easily caught it.  
  
Suiso jumped back from the shocked Sanosuke and turned his attention towards Kenshin. Suiso looked all over but couldn't find Kenshin anywhere. Suiso moved his eyes left to right looking for the red head but he couldn't find him. A shift in the wind. Suiso ducked just in time to avoid the blow aimed at the back of his head.  
  
Kenshin was surprised to find his attack had missed. Suiso had been completely unaware of his presence behind him and yet he had dodged just in the nick of time. Suiso stood back up and turned around. "You!" He yelled a deep frown set on his face. A blast of wind set Kenshin skidding backwards a few steps. Not wasting anytime Suiso flung himself at Kenshin grabbing for his throat. Kenshin easily side stepped Suiso and Suiso stumbled to a stop. "You were suppose to be BROKEN!"  
  
"As long as there are people depending on me you can't break me Suiso." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"I will break you!" Suiso yelled as he sent a short and quick blast of wind towards Kenshin. Kenshin covered his face as the blast struck him pelting his body. "I won't underestimate you this time! I'll make you beg! Beg for your life!" Again he sent the blasts. Kenshin blocked again as the invisible pellets stuck him. There had to be some way to dodge these things and he had to find it fast. "Beg Battòsai! Beg!" Kenshin waited for the last possible second then did a quick ninety degree turn to escape the blast but the blast followed hitting him again.  
  
Kenshin's head pounded and it felt like his whole body was bruised. There had to be some way to get past these things. Another round came and Kenshin just had enough time to raise his arms to protect his head from receiving any blows.  
  
Kaoru saw the last round of blows after she downed another one of the crew. Her eyes were wide with horror. What was Suiso doing to Kenshin? "Kenshin." She whispered her voice lost to her.  
  
A gentle breeze took her words. It took her words with it as it gracefully blew them to the man it listened to. The man it protected. The man it was allied with. The wind is a dangerous and powerful tool in the hands of a madman. Suiso, without turning his head, looked towards Kaoru. "Beg." He said softer then before. "Beg Battòsai. FOR HER LIFE!" He spun around and sent a strong attack towards Kaoru. A stronger attack then he ever used on Kenshin.  
  
Without wasting a moment Kenshin rushed to Kaoru. Taku's words echoing in his ears. "Kenshin, you won't be able to save her… Kaoru will end up just like her." He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let another person he cared about die from an attack meant to hurt him. Never again. He grabbed her just as the attack hit.  
  
It happened so fast and yet each second felt like a life time. Kaoru saw Suiso turn towards her and the look of dead fright that came over Kenshin's face. She couldn't see the attack rushing towards her but she could feel the sudden ferocity of the wind as it rushed towards her. She wanted to run but she didn't know where to go or what she was running from. She just knew she had to get away. Then she felt herself being hugged. Kenshin had grabbed her so suddenly that it had frightened her a moment. Kenshin had tried to move them out of the way but the attack followed it's target; which was Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru tight as Suiso's attack hit him. His back, the back of his head, the back of his leg all screamed out in agony as they wind hit him with all it's furry trying to get to Kaoru. Kaoru felt his body push into her as each time a hit landed it pushed them back a little. Kenshin clenched his teeth and shut his eyes to keep from crying out in pain but he hiss threw his teeth as the pain became over whelming. It was over in seconds but it felt like years and when it was over Kenshin was still and quiet.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled tears rolling down her checks. Why had she followed him? Why hadn't she left when he had asked her to? If she hadn't been here Suiso couldn't have hurt Kenshin like this. Why had she been so selfish? She had just wanted to be near him and now look at what she did to Kenshin. "What have I done?" She said in a low voice.  
  
"What have I done!" Suiso said panicked. "What have I done?!" He repeated coming out of his crazed state of mind. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He had been foolish and he had lost his legend.  
  
"Kenshin I'm so sorry!" Kaoru cried into Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru cried for a moment then stopped when she felt the shoulder she was crying on moved. She stood stock still as a hand reached up and gently stroked her head. "It's alright now Miss. Kaoru; that it is." Came a tried and hurt voice from the chest she was leaning on.  
  
"KENSHIN YOU IDIOT!" She yelled into his shoulder. "Why did you do that! You had me so worried!" She started to cry again overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I won't let anything happen to you." Never again. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He wasn't going to lose anymore people he cared about, the people he loved.  
  
Kenshin released his hug-like hold on Kaoru in order to turn and face Suiso. Suiso stared back stunned. "You're alive." He whispered amazed.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Suiso it's time to stop."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Suiso, look around you." Suiso did and his mouth dropped. Nearly all his men had been defeated. Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Tsuki were just finishing up putting down the rest of his men.  
  
Suiso turned his head back to Kenshin. "You think you've won? I'll kill them all. I'll kill all your pathetic friends then I'll break you! I'll break you!" The wind picked up sensing Suiso's anger. "You can't beat me! The wind cannot be defeated!" The wind picked up more. "You'll see! I always get what I…" Suiso didn't finish he yelled out in pain as Nakami came running up from behind him and bit the wrist of Suiso's arm holding the wood. Suiso let out a cry and released his hold on the wood.  
  
Using his foot and not letting his bite on Suiso's wrist go, Nakami kicked the piece of wood to Kenshin before Suiso reached down and backhanded the boy off his arm. Nakami fell backwards with a yell but quickly sat up wiping the blood from his lips and spiting it from his mouth. He had done what he had hoped to do; he had 'unarmed' Suiso. Suiso didn't notice the blood dripping from wrist. He didn't feel the thumping pain coming from the bite marks. He felt empty as he watched Kenshin picked up the wood, toss it in the air, and with a quick flip of his blade cut it into a bunch of tiny pieces. The pieces were then were carried by the angry wind Suiso had conjured up and over the side of the rail.  
  
"My power." Suiso mumbled. In a daze he walked over to the rail. "My power." He mumbled again as he looked down at the water but most of the pieces had floated away already or sank. "MY POWER!" He made an attempt to jump over the edge but Sanosuke grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.  
  
Suiso sank to his knees. "It's over. It's all over. I've lost everything." He stared out into the ocean not looking at anything. "My legend… it's gone. All gone." Suiso was broken.  
  
Kenshin carefully walked towards Suiso; pain running through his body with each step. "Suiso." Suiso looked up at him with dull eyes. "Where's Senko?"  
  
A/N: Don't worry there are still a few more chapters left so stick around! WAIT! Where are you going! COME BACK! (Outer Zig-zag starts freaking out) /Inner Zig-zag/: Baka, This chapters over! Leave them alone. If you keep bugging them they WON'T come back. /Outer Zig-zag/: Oh… okay then! See you next chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22 – Reunion

A/N: Oh boy… well I've lost my beta. She's just to busy to do it anymore. She was still very helpful and I am forever in her dept. So I am going by what I've corrected myself… hoo boy… but at lest after this chapter there are only two more left. Also the next chapter may be a bit short. Like this one… sorry! But I'm really working hard to get this to you! I'm even working during Lupin for you guys! I love Lupin and it's even my favorite episode. Buns, Guns, and Fun in the Sun. Come on! What more do you want from me! Faster updates? Um… (starts typing) I'll try!  
  
**rain angst** - Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
**Ms. Zeal** - I don't care what you say! I think you've been reading my mind through the whole story! (puts on more tinfoil) You're not getting any more secrets from me! You know that the best thing about the wood being gone? I DON'T HAVE TO DESCRIBE IT ANYMORE! I always hated that. He grabbed the wood. She found the wood. It just annoyed me. The stupid block wood.  
  
**Nekotsuki** - I'm glad you find this story fun to read. Hey… can I have some of that popcorn?  
  
**Hitokiri-san** - You where the only one to catch that! I was coping (a little) from the manga on my "Get up and go to the girl who is in love with your smile" I love the manga! Volumes 20-27 are my favorites! I'm also glad you liked my ghost stories. Creep huh? Where do I think of these things. (Goes and reads Hellsing and Uzumaki) BLOOD!  
  
**Tiger of the Sonicboom** - Thanks so much for the corrections! I will be fixing my stories asap. (Right now I'm just trying to get them written in a timely fashion.) I really do appreciate them! Also I don't care if you made up the word… it still rocks! It reminds me of me. BUW HA HA! (BUW HA HA! Is the trademark evil laugh of Zig-zag. Anyone else using it will be hunted down by all those silly lawyers that sue people for writing fanfics.)  
  
**Tera** - Really? A great fanfic! Aw… you make me blush.  
  
**Shaolin 10** - Of course I cherish your reviews. Your such a great writer then you give me such nice reviews it makes me happy!

* * *

Chapter 22 - Reunion  
  
"She's dead." Tsuki jumped slightly.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!" Tsuki yelled angrily.  
  
Kenshin silenced him with a hand. "Where's Senko?" He repeated.  
  
"You knew. You knew the whole time didn't you?" Suiso said with a laugh. "Of course you did." He shook his head and told them the room Senko was locked in. As the group made their way to Senko, Sano forced Suiso to come with them so he would jump over the edge of the ship. Outside the door Suiso dismissed the guards and gave the key to the door to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin unlocked the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Senko come flying at him. "TAKE THIS SUIS…. KENSHIN!" She yelled in midair, surprised. She had been excepting Suiso to open the door and had planed on knocking him out and making a run for it. Kenshin was not suppose to be there. The two collided falling down in a heap of arms, legs, and oros.  
  
"Ororoooo…."  
  
"Kenshin! I'm so sorry!" Senko cried trying to untangle herself. "Will you stop with the oros and help me!" When the two were able to part Senko looked up and saw Suiso. "SUISO!" She threw herself at him and Suiso allowed her to pound his chest. "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED TAKU!"  
  
"Senko, enough." Kenshin said and Senko stopped. "Suiso, what have you done with Taku?"  
  
Suiso smiled slightly. "I told you. I killed him. Look high and low on this ship but you won't find him." Suiso started to laugh slightly and walked away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!" Tsuki yelled to Suiso's back but Suiso just kept walking. "Get back here!"  
  
"Let him go." Kenshin said as he fell to the floor felling his energy slowly draining away, replaced with pain. "We have to find Taku right now."  
  
"Kenshin are you alright?" Kaoru asked worried.  
  
He gave her the best smile he could muster. "Yes Miss Kaoru. This one is just a little tired."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She didn't believe him. "You just stay right there!" She said shaking her finger at him.  
  
"Yes Ma'm!" Kenshin said surprised by the finger in his face.  
  
"Nakami." She said turning to the boy. "Did Suiso ever tell the crew anything about Taku?"  
  
Nakami shook his head. "No. In fact he just told us that both Senko and the boy were dead."  
  
"So he might still be alive!" Senko cried happily and mistakenly grabbed both of his shoulders. The boy cried out as Senko made the wound bleed again. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She said as she took her hands off Nakami.  
  
"It's alright." Nakami said chocking through the pain. "There is a room with medical supplies in it not too far from here." Nakami and Senko went to the infirmary room to get supplies to take care of any wounds anyone might had gotten. Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Tsuki started to look around the nearby area for any sign of Taku. Kenshin and Kaoru stayed where they were.  
  
Kenshin leaned his head against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. They still had to find Taku and a way to shore but for now he was just content that they were all safe. He took this small moment of peace and rested. Kenshin let his eyes shut, finding the darkness helped the pounding in his head.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin close his eyes and watched his face as it calmed slightly. She knelt down beside him then slowly sat down on his right side. She watched Kenshin's expression carefully for any signs of what she was doing was hurting him or making him uncomfortable. She held her breath waiting to see what he would do as she pressed so close to him that their arms touched. Her heart was lifted and she released her breath when he smiled. She leaned her head back a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and gently rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru's weight on him, he felt the heat of her breath as it passed his cheek, he could feel the beat of her heart, and he was happy. After all they had been through she was still here at his side. She was safe and she was with him. Back when he had told her to leave and she had refused he had felt so happy that she wanted to be with him. Then he left hoping that would keep her safe, but she had followed him. She wanted to be near him, him a man who had done so many horrible things and yet, and yet she wanted to be with him. He wanted to open his mouth and tell her, tell her all the things he had always wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how she made him feel happy and full when for so long he had been alone and empty. He wanted to but he was so tried.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru said softly when his head leaned slightly against her own. "Kenshin?" But he didn't answer, he had fallen asleep. Kaoru smiled and snuggled herself deeper into his arm. The two of them sat side by side the only noise being the creaking of the ship as is slowly rolled over the waves. Kenshin woke up when he felt Nakami and Senko coming back down the hall. He felt a little embarrassed that his head had fallen on Kaoru but her hair had smelt so good and she didn't seem to mind.  
  
Kaoru reluctantly rose to her feet when she saw Senko and Nakami coming. The four of them patched each other up and when Tsuki, Sano, and Aoshi came back they also were looked over and any injuries were taken care of.

* * *

Suiso retreated to his room and locked the door. For a long while he stood unmoving looking down at the floor. Without warning he suddenly ran around his room tearing charts off the wall, throwing the books on his desk to the floor, he pulled the drawers out of the desk tossing the contents all over the room, he even tried to over turn the desk which was bolted to the floor. When his room was completely trashed he sank into his bed. "Battòsai…" He muttered. "I still have one more ace up my sleeve. Look all you want Battòsai you won't find that boy. I'll kill him and throw you into a living hell." He smiled. "I'll teach you to betray me."

* * *

Together Aoshi, Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, Senko, Tsuki, and Nakami all searched the ship looking for Taku but with each room that they searched unsuccessfully the growing fear that Suiso had really killed Taku grew. They were still searching when Suiso walked up to the group. "I've decided to take you all home. No point in keeping you on my ship." He said as if bored and his face blank, he never even made eye contact with anyone. He left them after that staring straight ahead of him.  
  
"I think he's even creepier looking now that he doesn't smile." Senko said after Suiso had left. No one said anything, they just continued their search. They searched the whole ship but no trace of Taku was found.  
  
"What if Suiso really did kill him?" Tsuki said solemnly looking down at his hands. "That man will pay if he's done ANYTHING to him!"  
  
"Well it doesn't look too good." Sanosuke said, arms folded him front of his chest, eyes on the floor. "We've searched this whole ship and haven't found any sign of the kid."  
  
"But… but he was so young." Senko said softly doing her best not to cry.  
  
Kenshin placed a hand on Senko's shoulder. "It's alright, this one doesn't believe Suiso killed Taku."  
  
"How can you be so sure," Senko wiped her eye "you're the one who told me he was dead."  
  
Kenshin sighed softly. "Yes but now this one thinks Taku is still alive, that I do." Then he grinned a little and with a small laugh to his voice added. "Just not on this ship." Senko tried to cheer up by his words but she still felt so empty.  
  
So they sailed on, heading back home. The crew eyed the group warily but never threatened or approached them. Nakami went around doing his old chores and some of the crew members began to talk to him when he wasn't with the others. He checked with the other crew about their location to make sure they were really heading home. He asked if anyone knew about a little boy, no one did. Suiso kept to himself in his room. He hardly ever left it and when he did he would stare out in front of him not making eye contact and if he did he would stare as if he could see right through you. The days pasted without much happening.  
  
"LAND HO!" The yelled echoed through the ship one morning. Everyone raced for the edge to see for themselves and indeed the land was getting closer.  
  
As it came close to docking Suiso emerged from his room to join the onlookers at the rail. A small smile graced his face today for the first time in days. He would dock, get the kid, then make Battòsai pay. "Kenshin! Father! Look! Look!" Senko's annoying voice broke through his thoughts. What was she so happy about? Ever since they failed to find Taku on the ship she had been moping around but now she was jumping up and down like crazy. Suiso's smile widened as he thought of her over jumping and falling overboard. "Dad look! It's Taku! Kenshin! It's Taku! Everyone look!" She yelled again.  
  
"What?!" Suiso screamed horrified pushing himself in-between Sanosuke and Tsuki. His mouth slackened as he looked at what awaited the ship on shore. There was Yahiko, Misao, Maki, Megumi with Unmei leaning slightly on her, and even little Taku waiting for the boat to come to shore.  
  
A/N: I've been thinking of changing the summary for this story but I have no idea of what to change it to. Any suggestions? All I know is that I want to keep the fact that this is the sequel to Kenshin Lost At Sea and that you don't have to read that to understand this story but other than that I think I need something better then what I have. 


	23. Chapter 23 – Yahiko's and Misao's Battle

A/N: Holy crap! You won't believe the trouble I went through to write this itty-bitty chapter. First off I had no real plans as to what I wanted to happen. One night I was determined to finish it and get it posted. That was on 8/21/04 in the AM hours. But with a cranky cat that is trying to get more of my attention then the computer it becomes a little difficult to type. Then that night mom happened to wake up early. (mother) What are you doing up? (Zig-zag) Uh… typing. (mother) Oh! On you story? (Zig-zag) Yeah… my story. (mother) Your working on fanfics aren't you? (Zig-zag) No! Saves story and fakes a yawn Wow look at the time! I should go to sleep! (mother) Why can't you work on your own stories? (Zig-zag) Why do you care?  
  
Lovely Reviewers That Make Me Happy! (That and check my e-mail ever 8secs.)  
  
**rain angst** - I'm glad you liked the little fluff I added to that chapter!  
  
**Tiger of the Sonicboom** - No mistakes huh? Weird… it must go every other chapter or something. Cool. Wait… that means this chapter will be filled with mistakes! (Looks it over once more) Yeah I think the summaries are the hardest part of the whole story! You just don't have enough space.  
  
**Ms. Zeal** - AH! SCARY! (rips tin-foil off head) I shall just knock myself out! Yeah that would work! (Calls Kenshin) Hey! I'm going to cut your hair again! (Kenshin) HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU HIRY-USEN! (Sakabato hit's Outer Zig-sag's head as Inner Zig-zag walks up) What did you do to her? (Inner Zig-zag pokes her other passed out half) She said she was going to cut this one's hair again. Or was that YOUR idea? (Inner Zig-zag starts to slowly step away) Ah… no. You do realize that in the manga YOU cut your own hair. (Kenshin) This one doesn't care. I still don't want you two to do anything to MY hair. (Inner Zig-zag) Ack! He lost the this one! Run away! Now that I have the wrath of Kenshin to worry about I don't have time to worry about you reading my mind.  
  
**Nekotsuki** - Yay! Popcorn! (Starts eating.) Thanks again for reminding me I hadn't read your story yet! I think you were the only one I forgot. Sorry! Now I think both you and Ms. Zeal can read my mind. How did you know I was planning to post another story right after this one? It's called Amber Eyed Angle. I'm planning on giving a little summery of it at the end of my last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23 - Yahiko's and Misao's Battle

Yahiko and Misao followed the man from the dock to a wooded area. Misao jumped from tree to tree as Yahiko slowly made his way; careful to not step on anything that would give him away. The man came to a small hut that from the look of it had been hastily built. The man opened the door and a child came running out.  
  
"My ball!" The child wailed. "You said you'd give it back if I stayed here."  
  
"I also said if you were quiet." The man tossed the ball inside the house and the boy cased after it. The man went in and shut the door.  
  
"Was that Taku?" Yahiko asked after a few moments.  
  
"I don't know." Misao said softly. Neither had seen Taku before but they were both willing to bet that was him. "Listen Yahiko, I'm going to watch this place. I need you to go back and ask Maki what Taku looks like."  
  
Yahiko kept his eyes on the shabby hut, his teeth clenched, deep in thought. "I don't want you here alone. If that guy is with Suiso no telling what he can do." He said softly back to her.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said quickly. "Just get going." Before Yahiko could protest further she jumped higher in the trees and disappeared from his view. Yahiko, seeing he lost the argument, quickly made his way back to Unmei's and Maki's house.  
  
As he exited the forest he ran at full sprint through the market dodging people as they got in his way. Without slowing he ran through the door and ran through the house looking for anyone. He found Megumi and Maki sitting with Unmei dressing his wound. He stopped and tried to speak but found that air was needed for talking. Yahiko stood a moment gasping in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Megumi asked, they hadn't expected anyone to return. "What happened?"  
  
"Maki, what dose Taku look like?" Yahiko managed to say before gasping for more air.  
  
Maki seemed stunned for a moment. She blinked at him for a few moments. "Well I have a picture of him." She stood up and opened a box sitting on top of a dresser. It was a plain looking square box but inside is where Maki hid her treasures. Inside she pulled out a picture and handed it Yahiko. Yahiko looked it over. He recognized Unmei and Maki standing together holding hands. There was a strange girl he didn't recognize standing next to Unmei and a man he knew to be Tsuki next to Maki. In the center of the four stood a little boy with a big smile on his face. "This was taken last year when we visited the city."  
  
Yahiko felt like jumping for joy. Taku had to be the boy at the cottage. "Thanks!" He said as he twirled around ready to go back.  
  
"Wait just a second." Megumi stopped him. "You come running back here asking for Taku's description and except to just go running off again. What do you know?"  
  
Yahiko opened his mouth to tell them that he and Misao had found Taku but shut it again. He didn't need to get Maki all riled up and go out after the man who had taken her son. She was clearly not a fighter. Not to mention Unmei. He was still weak and if he knew his son was in danger he would probably leap up and go after him. No, it was best not to tell them yet. "I wanted to know so when we find Suiso's ship I know which kid is him." He ran out before anyone could ask him more questions.  
  
Yahiko ran for the forest only slowing when he reached the trees. Then he entered with more stealth. He could just see the building up ahead when Misao jumped down right in front of him. He almost cried out in fright but managed to hold his yell in his throat. "Well?" Misao asked anxiously.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "That's defiantly Taku."  
  
Misao and Yahiko both looked towards the building. "I think we should watch awhile longer. He might not be alone." She said softly. Yahiko, although reluctant, agreed with the ninja. She made her ways into the trees as Yahiko hid behind one. Hours passed without anything happening and Yahiko began to get bored. He slowly felt his eyes dropping. The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Misao. "I can't believe you fell asleep! Wake up!" She said sternly but quietly.  
  
"I'm up!" He said groggily. "I wasn't sleeping. I was trying to listen for any weird sounds!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Misao answered not believing him at all. "Listen I got a good look inside when that guy came out not to long ago."  
  
"He came out!" Yahiko almost yelled too loud.  
  
"Yes and if you hadn't been asleep you would have noticed."  
  
"I wasn't asleep."  
  
"Sure. Anyway Taku tried to run away but that guy nabbed the poor kid." Misao smiled. "He made quite a ruckus I'm surprised how bad your hearing is. You even had your eyes closed, you must have been straining those poor ears of yours too much."  
  
"Shut-up, I wasn't asleep."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight." Misao couldn't help but chuckle slightly when Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her. "I got a look inside and it's completely empty. He's the only one here."  
  
Yahiko stood and thought for a moment. "If we attack now he might use Taku to his advantage."  
  
Misao nodded in agreement. "We need to come up with a plan to get Taku away from this guy." They both stood eyes focusing beyond what they saw lost deep in thought.  
  
"Misao, I'm going to fight this guy." Yahiko said at last. "While I have him distracted grab Taku and make a run for it."  
  
"Are you a fool? That guy has a real sword! He'll cut you shinai in half!"  
  
"I know that but your faster then me!" He didn't like admitting someone was better then him but now was not the time.  
  
Misao was quiet a moment thinking things over. "Alright, but don't go get yourself killed alright."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And don't fall asleep."  
  
"I didn't fall asleep!"

* * *

Yahiko stood in the small clearing in front of the shack. "Should I knock?" He wondered silently staring at the closed door. "Should I call out?" Just then the door opened.  
  
The man walked out rubbing his temples, when he looked up he seemed startled by Yahiko's appearance. "Who the hell are you?" The man looked around. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
Yahiko wasn't quite sure what to do so he acted on impulse. "I am Myoujin Yahiko, student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I challenge you to a fight!"  
  
The man stared at Yahiko like he was an idiot. "You what?"  
  
"I challenge you!" Yahiko repeated.  
  
"Listen kid," the man said annoyed. "I don't have time to play with you."  
  
"I'M NOT A KID!" Yahiko yelled his shinai raised ready to strike. The man was utterly surprised at Yahiko's attack. He dodged without any time to spare.  
  
"What the hell kid!" The man unsheathed his sword. "Just leave kid before I hurt you."  
  
Yahiko held his ground. "Hurry Misao, get Taku out of here."  
  
Misao saw her chance and jumped down out of the tree she was in. With great stealth she snuck into the little hut before Yahiko finished his first strike. Inside she found Taku who looked up at her. The boy looked up at the ninja for a moment then his eyes started to fill with tears. He was about to yell out when Misao put her hand on his face. "Shh! It's alright Taku, I'm a friend of you mother. I know Maki and I'm going to bring you back to her."  
  
Taku's face brightened and Misao moved her hand. "Mommy! Really!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
Misao nodded. "Uh-huh but you have to quiet okay so the bad guy doesn't find us." Taku puffed out his chest and nodded. "Good boy. Come on let's go." She heard Yahiko yell meaning the two outside had started to fight. The boy looked down thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
Taku looked around the small building before running off and picking up a paper ball on the floor. "My ball!" He told Misao holding it out to show her.  
  
"Yes, it's a very nice ball but we have to go." She scooped Taku up in her arms and waited by the door for a moment she could sneak away without being noticed. Seeing her opportunity Misao ran from the small hut and into the cover of the forest running as fast as she could go with Taku in her arms.  
  
"Just leave kid before I hurt you."  
  
Yahiko stood his ground a few moments. He took one last deep breath then charged the man with a yell. The man was either a very poor swordsman or had greatly underestimated Yahiko because it was very simple for Yahiko to land his hit. He shoved the point of his shinai into the man's gut.  
  
The man let out a surprised grunt as he took a couple steps backwards. After catching his breath he snarled at Yahiko. He brought up his own sword over his head and brought it down. It was a slow attack, Yahiko easily dodged the blade and brought his shinai across the man's rib cage. The man coughed and sputtered a moment. He reached up and wiped off a bit of drool off his lips then glared at Yahiko. He came in for a side swipe this time but again his attack was slow and Yahiko was able to duck underneath it. It was clear now that this man was all muscle and no speed.  
  
Yahiko used this to his advantage. He waited for the man's slow but deadly attack and easily slipped around it and was able to land a hit. However, doing this meant Yahiko had to be very fast and he lost some of the power behind his attack because of this. They weren't getting very far.  
  
Yahiko was the first to change tactics. Instead of waiting for the attack he charged right in before the man had time to react and struck his neck. Yahiko put so much force into the attack he heard his shinai snap. The man cried out in pain echoing through the forest.

* * *

Misao stopped for a moment when she heard the yell. She knew it couldn't belong to Yahiko. "He must be winning!" She thought happily but she wanted to hurry up and help him so she continued on running. She could soon hear the sounds of the town not too far ahead.

* * *

Megumi had taken off after Yahiko as soon as she had finished dressing Unmei's wound. She hadn't believed the boy's story and knew something had to be up. She had first checked the dock but no one had been there. Now she was making her way from the market to the woods. She was surprised when she saw Misao come bounding out carrying a large bundle in her arms. Wait, that wasn't a bundle it was a person. It was a child. "Misao!" She called out.  
  
Misao stopped and smiled. "Megumi! We found Taku!" She yelled setting the boy down on his feet as the doctor came running up.  
  
"Is he hurt?" She asked quickly looking Taku over.  
  
Misao shook her head. "I don't think so. Listen, I have to get back! Take care of Taku." She yelled back as she ran back into the forest.  
  
"Misao wait!" Megumi shouted after her wanting answers but the ninja wouldn't slow down. Megumi looked down at Taku who was hugging tightly to her leg.  
  
"I miss my mommy!" The poor child wailed into her leg, hot tears pouring down his face.  
  
Megumi sighed. Right now Taku needed her more then Misao or Yahiko did. She reached down and gently stroked Taku's head. "It's alright now, I'll take you home." Unmei and Maki were overjoyed at the return of their son.

* * *

Yahiko back away from his attacker and looked at his shinai. It was beginning to crack. He looked back at the man who was rubbing his injured neck, but he still stood. He glared angrily at Yahiko. The man clutched his sword and both hands and charged at Yahiko yelling out a nasty shout. He brought his katana up over his head and down again. Yahiko dodged that attack but the man did a combo letting go with one hand and making a swipe at Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko brought up his shinai instinctively to block but it was cut in half. Yahiko's mouth dropped as the top half of the broken shinai fell to the ground. The man laughed at Yahiko as he attacked again. Now with only half of a shinai Yahiko could only dodge. "Now what!" He yelled at himself trying to think of a way out of this when a yell broke through his thoughts.  
  
"HAIYA!" Misao yelled as she brought her right foot up and gave the attacker a round house kick to his gut. He fell back coughing and spitting once more as Misao turned to Yahiko. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine." He said somewhat stunned to see her back.  
  
"Thanks for stalling him but I think I'll give it a try now!" She said with a light laugh as she turned back to the man who was just getting his wind back. "You're fighting me now." She informed him.  
  
"Now who the hell are you?" The man yelled feeling very frustrated but he didn't wait for an answer. He came running in and tried to strike Misao with a right side swipe. Misao easily jumped over the attack and landed with a laugh.  
  
"Is that as fast as you can go? You're going to need to go a lot faster to beat me!" She spun around and kicked straight back. Her back kick hit the man square in his gut. He stumbled back as Misao fell back into her kick. Following throw with her back kick Misao came forward and kicked straight out and toes down landing another round house on the man's ribs. Misao stepped down and was going to come in for a punch but the man saw it coming. He grabbed her wrist as it sailed towards him.  
  
Misao didn't stop, she twisted her wrist in his grasp and grabbed his wrist. Using the momentum she was building she stepped around and behind the man. With a loud and confident yell she picked the attacker up and threw him over her hip. He landed with a grunt and let his grip on Miaso's wrist loosened. Miaso still hung onto his wrist as she brought her foot straight up and brought it down on his chest.  
  
The man coughed and spat as he rolled away from Miaso. He rose to his feet shakily but he never looked up. Misao spun around once more and with a back spin kick she hooked her foot around and smacked the man's temple.  
  
His body flew through the air before landing on the ground. He tried to sit up but his head swam and he fell back to the ground. Misao let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead as Yahiko came running up. "Where's Taku?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I left him with Megumi." Misao looked over the man. "Let's go back and tell the police." Yahiko agreed. When they walked out of the forest together they were a little surprised that Megumi had already informed the police. There were two officers ready to go pick up the man Yahiko and Misao had just defeated after they left the forest.  
  
The local police sent word to Kyoto for back up and help to interrogate their prisoner. The note reached the desk of a certain officer. He read it over carefully as he took a puff on his cigarette. The note had told of a Captain who had taken at lest three captives and one was supposedly the legendary Battòsai. The wolf almost laughed as he read the ridiculous letter. "He's out getting into more trouble, the fool." He turned to a tall man with tall blond hair. "Hey Chou, I want you to take care of this."  
  
Chou took the letter and read it over. He eyed the letter suspiciously. "You sure you don't want to take care of this Saito."  
  
Saito gave a small 'humph' as he looked over some other paper. As of that moment the Battòsai and his little friends still thought him dead. He planned to keep it that way for now. Besides if they thought he was dead they wouldn't think of bothering him. "I'm sure you can take care of this small nosiness." He rose up from behind his desk, tired of paperwork. "Besides I have better things to do."

* * *

The man didn't speak when interrogated. He was too loyal to his captain so there wasn't much for the ones left behind to do but wait and hope that their friends would return. Taking turns they would frequent the docks in search of the horizon that might one day hold that little vessel Tsuki, Aoshi, and Sanosuke had sailed out on.  
  
Yahiko had been the one standing watch when he spotted Suiso's ship. He wasn't sure if that was the right ship until he saw that it was tugging Unmei's ship behind it. Excitement carried him all the way to Unmei's and Maki's house to tell everyone the good news. So they were ready when the ship pulled into the dock. Ready to see their friends and the police were ready to arrest Suiso.   
  
A/N: Sorry to everyone who wanted to see Yahiko beat this guy but I wanted to make sure I let both Misao and Yahiko have a chance to battle. Still one chapter left before I say (sniff) good-bye! So don't miss the exciting conclusion! (Inner Zig-zag) With the way you've been writing it won't be that exciting. (Outer Zig-zag) Hey! Like you could do better! (Inner Zig-zag) I could! (Outer Zig-zag) If I let you type everyone would die! (Inner Zig-zag) So? What wrong with liking a little violence? (Outer Zig-zag) You scare me. (Inner Zig-zag) BUW HA HA HA! (Outer Zig-zag) HEY! That's MY evil laugh! (Inner Zig-zag) It's mine too because we're the same person. So there! (Outer Zig-zag) Meanie.


	24. Chapter 24 – A Legend Is Born

A/N: Well this is it. The last chapter. I'm sad to see it end. It's brought me much joy to write! (And much anger when I got writers block or when my computer wouldn't work) Well because this is the last chapter I'm going in insert a shameless plug. I've writing my last fanfic for awhile. It's called Amber Eyed Angle. It should already be posted for anyone who is interested.  
  
_**Plot**:_ During the Bakumatsu, late one night, Neko, a little seven year old girl, watches as her mom and dad are cut down by a wolf. Left alone with the lifeless bodies Neko runs to find help only finding a boy with amber eyes. The boy helps Neko burry her parents and leaves her at an inn promising to return for her if she can't contact her family in three days. The greedy inn keeper has other plans and sells Neko into slavery. When she meets her amber eyed angel again will he help her or will she be used against him? I'm rating this PG-14 for mild violence and it's going to be a angst/humor story. (I know: How can you mix humor and angst? Well I can!) Get ready to see not only a mad Battòsai but a blushing one as well! Can he survive these childish antics? (Oh… and I can't write a fic without hurting everyone's favorite killer! You should know that now after reading this! Bring on the torture!)  
  
I'm going to shut up about myself and give praise to my REVIEWERS!  
  
**Ms. Zeal** - It's been a pleasure having you read my mind and reading your reviews! Saito just couldn't believe it. It wasn't "ha ha… the loser" it was more of a "ha ha… what is the world coming to?" In his own, Saito way… and technically it should have been more of a 'humph' because Saito doesn't really laugh. I'd run if he did, run VERY fast. Actually I've been DYING To write Saito in. He's my favorite character. (Along with Okita and Soujiro. I like) If only he would stop playing dead already.  
  
**Tiger of the Sonicboom** - (Inner Zig-zag) So you think my other half is a pansy? Maybe about death but there is only one reason for that. She can't mess with your head when your dead. She's the half that came up with all the dreams and fun stuff that really kills a person. That and she prefers fire. (Outer Zig-zag) Oh! BURN!!! Fire good. (Inner Zig-zag) Yup, where both psychos! I've never actually read the Unfortunate Events books. Heard they were good but I've been reading Steven King's The Stand. BUW HA HA!! DIE ALL OF HUMANITY! Nope, I've never heard of The Groove Adventure Rave, sorry! (Sounds cool) But when I talk about Uzumaki no one knows what I'm talking about either! WATCH OUT FOR THE EVIL SPIRAL! If you love horror that is the manga to read! And it's only three volumes! That and Hellsing! Lots of shooting and lots of glorious blood! Vampires! What's wrong with having a crush? I love Tora from Samurai Deeper Kyo… but only because he kills and in a dignified manner. (Tora tries to break free from his cage) SILENCE SLAVE! Now… clean my room.  
  
**rain angst** - Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you like Misao's fight scenes!  
  
**Nekotsuki** - If you love Kenshin torture then read my new story. You'll have to get through a little comedy first but I think you can handle it. This time I'll be torturing Kenshin's body (not so much his mind which I think I may be better at) more towards the end in a BIG way. Very big… he he he… I can't wait to write it.  
  
**Shaolin 10** - WOW! So many wonderful reviews from you! (Cries) I feel so honored! I hope I cleared up that question with Kenshin going Battòsai in my review to you. As for Kenshin's breathing it was mostly from lack of air while being underwater for so long. Then later in the story I said he was concentrating on his breathing so he could go back to breathing normally faster and it took his mind off the pain in his side. Thinking of something else besides the pain always helps. I'm so glad you liked that Taku part. It took SO long to write that part. I think I spent almost three days just on the paragraph! Suiso just always had a sword with him. It's part of his outfit. I should have made that clearer.

* * *

Chapter 24 - A Legend Is Born  
  
Senko was overjoyed to be reunited with her brother and nephew. She stumbled off the ship and hugged Taku sweeping the little boy off his feet. "Aunt Senko!" The boy cried happily as she twirled him around.  
  
"Kenshin! Kaoru!" The shout came three times as Megumi, Yahiko, and Misao came running up to their friends. "Sir Ken! What happened to you!" Megumi said eyeing Kenshin's injuries.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head and began to laugh. "This one is fine Miss Megumi. No need to be worried; that…"  
  
"I thought I told you to take it easy!" Megumi snapped at him.  
  
"Oro…"  
  
Yahiko couldn't help but laugh. "He can't be too hurt." He mutter under his breath. It was so good so hear Kenshin oro-ing again.  
  
"Lord Aoshi! Are you alright!" Misao said running up to him as soon as she saw him. "You aren't hurt are you?" She asked him, looking him over.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
Everyone was so happy to see each other again that they didn't even notice Chou as he first walked up. "Oh, hello Chou." Kenshin said being the first to notice him. "So they sent word all the way to Kyoto over this?" The way Kenshin talked it was if everything that had happened was no big deal.  
  
Chou seemed a little surprised. "So the reports were right." He said out loud a bit astonished. "Won't Saito be surprised." He thought after that. He cleared his throat. "So what happened here?"  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask, this one would like to speak with his friends for a little while. Then this one shall come to the station and will tell you all that happened; that I will."  
  
Chou seemed to think it over a few minutes. First eyeing the group in front of him. Tsuki, Aoshi, and Sano all seemed to have a couple of cuts that he could see. Kaoru had some bruising beginning to form on her face. There was a young boy about Yahiko's age he didn't recognize but he had what looked like to be a nasty injury on his shoulder. Then there was Battòsai. Chou was a little surprised the man wasn't falling over where he stood. "Alright come down later." He said to Kenshin. He turned and began to yell to his men. "I want everyone of these men arrested!" Nakami nervously pressed closer to Kenshin as they walked away. He was very fearful of being arrested for being one of Suiso's men.  
  
The group made it to Maki's and Unmei's house without trouble and were immediately looked over by Megumi. Kenshin was by far the worst. Suiso's last attack did much more then the rurouni let on not to mention his head was still a little sore. Nakami's arm was placed in a sling. Everyone else's cuts and bruises had ointment applied to them. As the good doctor was finishing up Kenshin stood and announced that he was heading over to talk to Chou.  
  
"Oh Kenshin wait! We'll go with you." Senko said from where she sat bouncing Taku on her leg.  
  
"No that's alright Miss Senko. This one wishes to speak to Chou alone, that I do."  
  
"Why Kenshin? Shouldn't all of us tell our side of the story?" Tsuki added as he stood up.  
  
"We'll just swamp the building. No, this one's story will be all that is needed; that it is."  
  
"Well I certainly don't mind. I don't want to look at that broom head anyway." Sano said as Megumi placed a bandage over a cut he had on his face.  
  
"Are you sure Kenshin?" Kaoru asked getting a nod for a response. "Alright then." Surly Kenshin would be fine going to the police station and back.

* * *

"About time you got here." Chou said to Kenshin when he walked in. "Where is everyone else?" He asked when he saw Kenshin was alone.  
  
"They aren't here, besides this one's story will be the only one that you need." Kenshin said with a smile. Chou led him to an empty room and shut the door behind him. "Where is Suiso?" He asked upon entering.  
  
"Locked up."  
  
"Could he be here for this?" Kenshin asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Chou eyed the ex-Hitokiri curiously but just shrugged it off. "Sure, why not?" So Suiso was brought in and by Kenshin's request his arms were unbound and everyone but Chou, Suiso, and himself were left in the room. Suiso stared straight in front of him not bothering to acknowledge Kenshin or Chou. There was a chair in the room and he sat in that. His hand never left the pocket that once held a chunk of wood. "So, what happened out on that boat?" Chou said crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
Suiso obviously wasn't going to say anything so Kenshin spoke. "Well, what happened was Suiso was able to force this one to become one of his crew."  
  
Chou's mouth dropped slightly. "You?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and continued. "Yes, Suiso is a very powerful man; that he is. While Suiso had this one where he wanted a storm hit. That boy you saw with us fell overboard in the storm and Suiso jumped in after him." Suiso shot his head up and stared at Kenshin. Kenshin smirked and continued. "I knew Suiso couldn't be all bad after that. Even after some his crew members started to injure Miss Kaoru and Miss Senko Suiso stepped in and stopped them."  
  
"What are you doing?" Suiso hissed quietly at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Then when Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Tsuki showed up Suiso offered to let us all go; that he did. He had proved his point that he could 'tame' the Battòsai."  
  
"Oh really!" Chou said not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Why would this one lie about something like this?" Kenshin asked looking really innocent.  
  
"Yes why would you?" Suiso hissed again.  
  
Kenshin continued with his lie. "Before we could leave a huge storm hit! A very angry storm. This one was thrown over the ship's rail! This one would not be here if it hadn't been for Suiso. We were all helpless but Suiso steered us safely throw it all. He's a hero! A hero worthy of his own legend!" Kenshin said finishing his ridiculous story.  
  
Suiso sat with his mouth open. What was the Battòsai doing? He was lying, and lying rather badly, but why was he doing this. "Is he trying to make me a legend?" Suiso thought solemnly as he sat there unable to speak.  
  
"Are you sure that's what happened?" Chou asked not believing what he heard. Kenshin nodded. "That's what I'll have to put in my report." Chou thought sadly. "Saito will never believe this." Chou sighed then turned to Suiso. "You're free to go then… I guess… I mean, uh…" Chou wasn't quite sure what to say. He still thought Suiso guilty. "But your men, the ones who beat Kaoru and Senko will have to stay. Which ones did it?"  
  
Suiso sat without moving for a moment looking ahead of him. Slowly a smile came to his face. "Kodo. He was the only one." He said simply.  
  
"I need you to point him out." Suiso rose with a nod and left the room with Chou behind him. Kenshin headed back to Unmei's house. On his walk back he tried to think about what he would tell the others. He had to tell them but how to tell them without them strangling him.  
  
As he entered the house he found everyone to be quite marry. Everyone just glad to see each other safely again. Nakami and Yahiko were chatting very excitedly to each other. Megumi, Maki, Kaoru, Senko, and Misao were talking and giggling. It didn't miss Kenshin's eye when he walked in how Senko said something making Kaoru blush brightly and the others laugh. He saw Aoshi sitting by himself, eyes closed, lost deep in thought. Tsuki was playing with Taku and they were being watched by Sano and Unmei. Unmei had a big smile on his face as he watched. No, he wouldn't tell them right now.  
  
Night came and went. When morning came Kenshin began to build up the resolve to tell them when a suggestion from Maki was made. "Why don't we all go to the beach?" She said happily. "To celebrate everyone's safe return?"  
  
"A walk on the beach would be fun!" Kaoru said excited. "We should all go!"  
  
"I wanna go swimming!" Taku said pulling on his mother's kimono and jumping up and down.  
  
So they went to the beach. Kenshin still wasn't sure how they had talked Aoshi into going but he did and sat without a word on the beach staring out into the water. Unmei laid next to Aoshi enjoying the silence. Sano walked around the beach, fish-bone jutting out of his mouth as he kicked at the sand he was joined with Tsuki and the two were talking about this and that. It didn't take long before Tsuki found that Sano loved to play dice and they started to play together right there on the beach. Maki, Senko, Kaoru, and Misao took Taku swimming. The little boy laughed as the girls watched him kick and punch at the water. Nakami and Yahiko had taken to the water and were soon splashing each other. When they tried of getting each other wet they turned and began to splash Senko, Kaoru, Misao, and Maki. Megumi watched and laughed from her dry spot on the beach.  
  
Kenshin sat back and took in the smell of the salt water. He sat a bit to himself on the beach feeling the warm sand beneath him. (A/N: Sorry to everyone who wanted to see Kenshin in a swimsuit but he's not in the water. I just thought salt water plus cuts equals a very painful swimming experience. But you can go ahead anyway if you want to. Also I know I have Nakami swimming with a nasty cut in his shoulder but he's a sailor and is a bit more use to it. Just go with me on this.) Kenshin let his mind drift away to a dream he had where he had been smiled upon. If he tried hard enough he could almost smell White Plum in the air.  
  
"Kenshin." He opened his eyes as his name was whispered past his ear. Kenshin looked around but saw no one calling to him. "Kenshin." There it was again. Who was calling him? Everyone seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were doing. No one seemed to be calling him. "Kenshin." The wind that had been blowing straight at his face turned slightly and he could feel it now blowing against his left cheek. He looked towards his right as small grains of sand blew towards the trail the group had walked down to get to the beach.  
  
Kenshin rose to his feet and walked the path, no one noticed him leaving. Walking the short distance to where the path split into three directions he paused. The wind changed again. Kenshin watched the grass as the wind blew through it. The way the grass bent is seemed to be pointing towards the path on his right. Kenshin took it growing tense as he walked waiting for something, although he wasn't sure what, to happen as he walked the narrow path. "Kenshin." The soft spoken voice called him on.  
  
The path took a sudden incline but Kenshin pushed on. After a few more minutes passed the path began to widened and fade away. It lead to a little cliff that overlooked the beach everyone was still on. Overlooking the happy scene below was Suiso. "About time you got here Battòsai."  
  
Kenshin walked up to Suiso but still held a safe distance away. Suiso didn't seem threatening at the moment but Kenshin knew well enough that Suiso could turn at any moment. "What do you want Suiso?"  
  
Suiso had his back turned to Kenshin but he could see a smile curl on the seaman's lips. "That was quite a story you came up with." He waved his hand over the cliff. "You've endangered all of their lives and you've…" he laughed "…why you've given me a new legend to strive for." Now Suiso turned and walked the final few steps and stood right in front of Kenshin. The legend of Japan and the legend of the sea looked each other in the eye. "Why?"  
  
Now Kenshin smiled back at Suiso. "What do you mean?" He asked playing dumb.  
  
"What do I mean!?" Suiso shouted. He began to laugh and backed away from Kenshin a bit. "I could just come sometime after you leave and take back Senko or even kill the whole family. You had me Battòsai! You had me! You could have let me rot in prison! Why! Why didn't you?" Kenshin simply smiled at the confused captain. Gaining a little composure over himself Suiso cleared his throat a little embarrassed over his actions. "Battòsai, I just don't understand you. I dealt in selling people's lives for money! Then I got you stuck on my ship all those years ago and I would have never would have guessed it was you. After I found out I've spent the rest of my life trying to control and break you." He chuckled a bit. "I've gone after you, I've tried to embarrass you, I've tried to beat you, I've tried to manipulate you. I've gone after your friends, I've tried to kill them, took them from their homes, I've injured them and yet…" he sighed "…and yet you've shown me a new way to make a legend. A better legend. You've sent me down the path of a hero when I've done nothing but ill."  
  
Now Kenshin spoke, he spoke softly and kindly. "Suiso I know all of this and you know very well all of what I have done in years pass." He looked up into Suiso's eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
Suiso opened his mouth to speak but let is close again. An understanding smile on his face. "Do you really think I should have a second chance?" He asked slyly. Kenshin simply flashed him a rurouni smile. "Thank-you." He said extending his hand. At first Kenshin just simply looked at Suiso's hand. Not fully trusting it. He looked up at Suiso's smiling face and trusted it even less but he built up his resolve and grabbed it.  
  
Suiso's smile widened and he grabbed Kenshin's hand with both of his own. He closed his eyes and began to mumble something under his breath. Kenshin tried to pull his hand free of Suiso's grip but Suiso held strong. It was over in moment and when he was done Suiso let go and Kenshin yanked his hand back.  
  
Suiso began to laugh slightly as Kenshin looked over his hand wondering what Suiso had done to it. Actually it felt a lot better then it had recently. "What's wrong Battòsai? Remember you destroyed my power? It's gone. Oh! But what is this?" Suiso held up a small clunk of wood. Kenshin's face dropped. Why wouldn't that stupid piece of wood just stay out of Suiso's grasp? Seeing the look on Kenshin's face Suiso broke out into another fit of laughter. "Now really Battòsai! How lucky do you think I am?" Suiso chucked the wood behind him. "It's just a piece of drift wood I found lying on the beach. It doesn't have the aura of my power."  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. "But still, what did he do to my hand?" He thought opening and closing it. It defiantly felt a lot better then it had been. He had to have done something to it.  
  
"Give me your other hand." Suiso instructed. Kenshin didn't comply but this didn't surprise Suiso, he simply smiled at Kenshin's slight confusion. "Come now Battòsai! You think that piece of wood you chopped up was the source of my powers?" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. "It was my focusing point and I needed it to do anything major. Who do you think told the wind to call your name and lead you up here?"  
  
"So you mean…"

"Yes, I can still do some party tricks. Sending messages in the wind and controlling a slight breeze is about all I can do these days." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Because of you." He sighed. "But you've lied for me and I do have some honor. To repay you for your strange kindness I'm removing those inscriptions on your hands and feet. I trust your hands and feet have been paining you a bit lately."  
  
"How did you…"

Suiso wasn't going to let Kenshin speak just yet. "As they wear off naturally they cause the bearer a bit of annoying pains and aches for a weeks."  
  
"So you mean if we had met just a little later…"  
  
"That's right, I wouldn't have been able to use the binding spell." Suiso smiled evilly. "But oh, how I enjoyed it." Kenshin shot Suiso an annoyed glare as he grabbed Kenshin's over hand and said the spell. "Did I upset the Battòsai?" Suiso said in a mocking tone. "You could use another hair cut." He reached down and repeated what he had done with Kenshin's hands on Kenshin's feet. When he rose he looked up at Kenshin glaring at him slightly. "This is it Battòsai, I know I'm no match for you so I'll leave you alone." Suiso began to walk down the path Kenshin had walked up. Without turning around he spoke once more. "Tell Nakami that I'm shoving off to sea to start my new legend in three days. If he wishes to join me then he may. Everything that has happened recently will be forgotten and Kodo is no longer part of my crew. If he doesn't want to join me then too bad. Oh, and thanks again, Kenshin." Suiso stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off straight and proud like a heroic captain should.  
  
Kenshin watched him go. He chuckled a bit as he thought back at all the times that Suiso had smiled at him. He hid himself well behind that smile. Suiso, the man who smiles. He looked over the cliff at the happy people below. Kaoru was out of the water now and probably looking for him. Kenshin sighed, he should probably go down and calm her down but instead he sat down and let his leg swing back and forth off the ledge.  
  
He let his memories take him back. They had watched the waves crash onto the shore before. He remembered the way she had looked out into the water. Content and yet sorrow seemed to be on her face a little but she had been so beautiful. That day he had bought her a mirror so that her beauty could shine back out of it. She had smiled and had held close to her heart. She still smiles, even today she smiles down at him.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What are you doing up there!" Sano's yelled brought Kenshin from his thoughts.  
  
"Just looking!" He yelled back down. "It's a beautiful view up here; that it is!" Sano wasn't interested in view so he just shrugged. Everyone else went back to what they were doing except Kaoru. She came running up the path and stood just behind Kenshin not saying anything. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru did this one make you worry?" He said turning his head to see her.  
  
"No, it's alright Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin ignored the feeling in his stomach. "Miss Kaoru would you like to sit next to this one and watch the waves?"  
  
Kaoru practically jumped up and down with excitement. Somehow she keep her lady like appearance. "Sure Kenshin." She quickly walked up and sat by his side. "Oh," she exclaimed when she looked out into the ocean. "it's beautiful." Kaoru turned and smiled at Kenshin and he was content. The two smiles that mattered the most to him where smiling at him. He sat there with Kaoru not wanting the moment to pass.  
  
But… it did. "YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone shouted at Kenshin when later that night he revealed that he had the police release Suiso and his crew.  
  
"Well, I just told the police that they weren't that bad." "WEREN'T THAT BAD!" Kaoru yelled at him as she grabbed his gi. "He." Shake. "Tried." Shake. "To." Shake. "Kill." Shake. "ME!"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
Megumi ran up and pulled Kaoru off Kenshin and began to cuddle Kenshin, probably just to make Kaoru even more upset. "Are you alright Sir Ken?"  
  
"Why Kenshin?" Senko's breaking voice broke through stopping Kaoru's ranting, Megumi's cuddling, and Kenshin's oro-ing. "Why? Why did you do that? After all he did to us? He tried to kill us. Don't you remember…" She put her head into her hands and tried to not to cry. "He's…he's evil."  
  
Kenshin walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "People can change Senko and I believe Suiso can change as well. Senko sighed and rested her head in her hands again.  
  
"I trust your judgment Kenshin." Unmei said after being silent for a long while. After all Suiso had almost killed him twice. "Although I don't agree with letting Suiso off so easily. If you say he can change, then." He threw his hands in the air. "You're sure he won't come after us?"  
  
"Yes." "What about you Nakami?" Yahiko asked. Nakami had also been very quiet. His head down thinking over what Kenshin had told him. "Are you really going to go back to him?"  
  
Nakami looked at Kenshin. "You sure you think his intention are true?" Kenshin nodded. "Then I will go back." "What! The man ordered your death! And the crew were going to do it." Yahiko yelled at his new friend.  
  
"True. But a crew must be loyal to their captain. So I don't blame them. That and Suiso is strong. He is known as a strong leader and if I sail under him I'm sure to see the whole world." Nakami tried to give Yahiko an apologetic smile. "I think I should leave tomorrow."  
  
"That reminds me." Sano said breaking to the conversation. "We should be heading back home, well to Kyoto at lest soon. Everyone back there will be worried."  
  
"Yes, we should go in a couple day." Kenshin agreed.  
  
"You're leaving already." Senko said sadly. "Kenshin why is it always like this? You show up, save me, then leave again." Senko was very close to tears.  
  
Kenshin did his best to comfort her. "I'm sorry Miss Senko, that I am, but we have to leave soon. It's been too long since we've been back home in Tokyo. But, this one promises to visit you more often." Kenshin laughed. "I promise to make it back here before another eight years pass."  
  
Senko forced a smile. "You'd better! Or I'm going to hunt you down in Tokyo!" So in the morning Nakami left. Waving goodbye to his friends he returned to Suiso in the hopes of seeing the world. With the passing of a few more days Kenshin and all his friends also said good-bye. Everyone parted with smiling faces but it was a façade. Parting was the hardest thing they had gone through.  
  
With the promise to visit more Kenshin once more turned his back on Senko's home town. This time it would be different. He would let her room his thoughts a bit more and he would make sure this old path would be used a lot more often.  
  
A Legend Is Born And A Story Ends

* * *

A/N: WAAA!!! It's over! I had so much fun writing this! So much fun in fact I'm going to (someday) make Suiso his very own story. Yup! I loved Suiso SO much I just have to make a story for him. One day I hope to get it published but I have A LOT of other stories to work on before that so don't expect to see it until the year 3004. I've already got his origin mapped out and what he was like as a kid HOWEVER! I now have the daunting task of thinking up a supper kick-butt character to replace Kenshin. (Sniff) I'm doomed. I'm thinking about making my new Suiso in a bit of an earlier (meaning closer to our time) timeline then Kenshin's story. Hm? What kind of real life legends can I steal to make my story? AH! Now I'm excited over that!  
  
I hope I didn't make anyone one too confused in this chapter because I talked just a little about some things that happened in the first story, Kenshin Lost At Sea, however I didn't think they were too bad.

* * *

THE MAKING OF THE WIND'S REVENGE!  
  
I got to confess. The original title for this was Suiso's Returns. Thankfully my mind started working a little better and I thought up a better title. Thank you writing gods!  
  
The first big confrontation with Suiso (where Unmei was stabbed) was re-written 4 times. Each would have drastically changed the plot. First I had Kaoru getting stabbed enraging Kenshin to the point where he went completely Battòsai, but because of him learning the final technique and all that good stuff I didn't really like Kenshin going completely Battòsai. I did have him borderline a few time but that was mostly to really show how pissed off he was. Plus that was going to leave Kenshin and Senko alone with Suiso on his ship, just TOO close to my first story. I needed something new. So then I re-wrote it with Senko (BUW HA HA) dieing. Then I didn't think I should mess with Kenshin's head THAT much. So then I went back and rewrote it with her just getting stabbed. Then that would just leave me with Kenshin and Kaoru alone with Suiso. I wanted at lest one of my Ocs on there to make it a little different from other fanfics. So I finally sat down and wrote it one more time with Unmei being the good big brother and taking the hit for his sister.  
  
**Suiso's Powers**: Pulled everyone out of my butt. As long as it had to do with air/wind it worked with me. Besides the binding spell and the wind attack where indivisible wind hits you like baseballs, they came from the original dream that started this WHOLE story! I'm so glad I had Suiso's ship being his power source it made coming up with a sequel so much easier. Besides having the block of wood take your strength I decided that if you touched it you were haunted by warped memories. Did anyone catch that? Is anyone even reading this boring part?  
  
**Nakami:** I had Nakami in the back of my head for a long time. Back in Kenshin Lost at Sea I almost put Nakami in instead of Kenmei but I liked the idea of a strong man bound by Suiso's spell as well better. Plus back then Suiso was kidnapping kids and selling them off so having a 'younger' sailor on his ship didn't seem right. So I was sad when Nakami wasn't used. I actually forgot about him for a little while. Then when I started to write this I was happy I could finally add him into something. (Aw… isn't he cute) It think having Nakami in this story worked to my advantage.  
  
**Senko**: In Kenshin Lost at Sea she turned out to be bit of a whine baby but for a girl in her situation that's how I wanted her portrayed. In this I wanted to show that she had grown up a bit and was trying to be more independent although her old personality sometime tried to push through.  
  
I planned this story ending first with Kenshin and Suiso talking and Suiso finally calling Kenshin by his name. Then I had a beginning pop into my head and had to finish the time line. I love the OVAs so they had to be in there somewhere. I wanted to try to give everyone equal light… well besides Suiso and Kenshin who were hogging the spot light. Hey! What do you expect? They are the stars after all! I also wanted plenty to Kenshin 'tied' up and captured someway and I wanted to mess with his head. I think I did a great job at it. This I would have to say is one of my better stories. Thank you to ALL that have read but a BIG thanks to all of you who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
